Lienzo en blanco
by AkemiMizuki
Summary: ¿Creen que es posible reencarnar? Porque está la historia de un príncipe tronador que murió dándolo la vida por la persona que más amaba en el mundo y el destino caprichoso decidió darle una nueva oportunidad.
1. Sueños

**Reencarnación del trueno**

* * *

_Loki Laufeyson era un repudiado príncipe traidor, por el perjurio cometido fue escrito en su piel con tinta de sangre el destino cruel de una maldición que inclusive traspasaba las líneas de la vida y la muerte, más que una condena era una atadura que lo unía como sirviente, como el más fiel protector de su hermano adoptivo el futuro rey de Asgard._

_Ambicionara o no aquel hombre arrogante con aires de emperador se vio rebajado a convertirse en un simple sirviente, de un ser que amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo. No fue sencillo pero se acostumbró a esa forma de vida como una sombra a cuidar de su luz, a obedecer a su amo en todos los mandatos, a velar por él en silencio._

_Thor era su eterno master, el superior que debía obedecer para siempre incluso en ese amargo momento que el tronador murió acunado en sus brazos aquel contrato prosiguió hacia una reencarnación por esa razón cuando se dio cuenta que el alma de su hermano adoptivo se encontraba en un lugar de los nueve reinos, se vio en la obligación de encontrarle._

* * *

El hechicero estaba en Midgard por una razón específica encontrar la reencarnación de Thor, fue posible rastrearla ya que su magia lo guiaba a la heredera de Asgard, era una mortal que vivía en un orfanato, la había estado espiando para saber más sobre su nueva master. Ese día se arriesgó a ingresar a la habitación por la ventana, fue fácil entrar ni siquiera requirió disfrazarse para eso.

Dirigió su mirada al frente del cuarto, estaba oscuro pero la luz se filtraba en las rendijas de la ventana hacia una hermosa niña rubia con cabellos de oro que estaba mirándolo fijamente con esos curiosos ojos azules, parecía un pequeño ángel inocente. Ella no se asustó por su presencia extraña, desconocida muy al contrario se encontraba tranquila más de lo normal.

Esa chiquilla era la elegida, un ser lleno de bondad, pureza, digna de grandeza. Ella tenía el alma de su hermano, podía sentirlo.

Loki se acercó con sigilo, la pequeña se dio cuenta de la presencia devastadora pero sin temor siguió leyendo un libro mientras lo miraba de reojo– Pareces un príncipe de los que salen en los cuentos, has venido a visitarme.-agrego la pequeña con la mayor confianza

Quizás sería el monstruo de los cuentos pensó Loki referente a su herencia jotun, sin embargo dijo— Era de la realeza ahora no soy más que tu esclavo y tú sigues siendo una princesa.

Ella sonrió— No quiero que seas mi esclavo prefiero que seas un príncipe, te ves como uno.

Loki no respondió, se quedó pensando en que su antiguo amo nunca había dicho nada acerca de su condición de esclavo, era un sirviente el tronador acepto a Loki como tal, debía hacerlo o probablemente hubiese sido una sentencia de muerte para el hechicero.

Si el príncipe del trueno se hubiese negado a aceptar al embaucador como suyo, como un protector sirviente habría terminado mal, solo que paso mucho tiempo y Thor no parecía querer liberarlo de esa atadura quizás deseaba tenerlo retenido con él toda la eternidad. No existe algo como la libertad pero esa niña le había dado esperanzas que el antiguo tronador nunca le dio.

La niña camino hacia una mesita, saco un dibujo y se lo entrego a Loki. Este lo miró con detenimiento como si su corazón se estremeciera, dicho diseño era de dos niños dándose la mano más parecido a Thor y a él. ¿Por qué? La niña dibujo justo eso que agitaba sus sentimientos, aquel dolor a flor de piel parecía quemar su ser, quería dejar caer las lágrimas por sus mejillas para olvidar el dolor o desahogar el sufrimiento guardado. Su hermano adoptivo había muerto y ahora todo lo que tenía era una reencarnación que no recordaba nada del pasado probablemente debía empezar desde cero.

La pequeña noto que Loki de repente estaba afligido — ¿No te gusta mi dibujo? ¿Pareces triste?

El embaucador reacciono de pronto como si olvidara que la pequeña lo estaba mirando y dándose cuenta que la niña había visto detrás de sus mentiras, había visto el sentimiento– Al contrario creo que un dibujo que te trae recuerdos y sentimientos es absolutamente sublime.

Ella sonrió —Me alegra que te haya gustado. Te he visto antes en mis sueños pensé que algún día te vería en persona.

—Esos sueños son reflejos del pasado, pequeña

Thor con ilusión añadió—Pero yo no quiero que estés en el pasado, si no en el futuro.

—Siempre voy a estar tanto en tu pasado como en tu futuro. Ese es mi destino. —Murmuro. Loki

Escucho un ruido afueras de la puerta y el joven hechicero decidió marcharse del lugar con la incertidumbre y esperanza. Miro aquel dibujo sentimental con remembranza, había fracasado al no proteger al verdadero Thor ahora que había encontrado el alma de su hermano adoptivo debía cuidarla, no lo dejaría morir en sus brazos de nuevo, no lo soportaría.

Unos años después volvió a ver a la niña que ya había crecido, la había adoptado una familia buena. Entro por la ventana de nuevo y ella parecía feliz de volverlo a ver – Eres tu mi príncipe.

— Princesa vine a darte un obsequio por tu cumpleaños, esto para que siempre recuerdes de dónde vienes y a donde debes ir— Él le entrego un medallón con el nombre de Thor inscrito en él. Se arrodillo ante la chica, diciendo en voz alta — Mi hermano mayor, mi amigo, mi master. El deber que tengo desde ahora que he encontrado tu alma es protegerte, si me necesitas estaré para ti, tus palabras son ordenes, mi cuerpo un escudo, todo mi ser te pertenece a ti.

La niña lo miro con esos hermosos ojos azules y le sonrió con ternura. Loki se hinco y toco su mejilla— Mi princesa cuando llegue la hora vendré por ti para llevarte a Asgard, deberás recuperar tus memorias y entonces podrás convertirte en la reina, no temas al futuro mientras yo exista siempre te protegeré.

Y así nuestro príncipe estuvo cuidando desde lejos a Thor en las sombras hasta el día en que esta crezca para aceptar su destino, recupere los recuerdos y se convierta en el mismo príncipe del trueno.

Esa era su misión.

* * *

**20 años después**

* * *

Thor Blake una encantadora y tímida mujer de veinte cinco años, cabello de oro, piel de porcelana, voz de ángel, una belleza que parecía encantar a todos los que la conocían. Nació en un día tormentoso por eso los del orfanato la llamaron como el mismo trueno para que fuera tan fuerte como una tempestad, fue adoptada y creció en un lugar rural, criada de la mejor forma en un ambiente lleno de amor y paz, cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad decidió ir a trabajar en la ciudad como una artista.

Su existencia caía en una rutina aburrida, lo más inusual en su vida fue tener el mismo sueño todas las noches de vivir en un mundo donde parecía ser un príncipe encantador y ver cerca suyo un gallardo caballero cautivador que se infiltraba en sus ensueños, al día siguiente dibujaba aquel personaje misterioso, fascinante, tan perfecto y seductor. Todo su habitación estaba llena de dibujos de aquel hombre en diferentes situaciones distinguidas y etapas de la vida, era un ser con hermosas facciones, cuerpo delgado pero atlético, sus ojos parecían hipnotizar eran de un color verde profundo, su piel pálida contrastaba con su cabello negro largo que caía como una cascada, tenía porte y elegancia únicas de emperador. Poco a poco sus visiones fueron más fuertes y empezó a ver más sobre el reservado desconocido parecía conocerlo por lo que podía observar hasta tenía una visión de jugar en el jardín con ese mismo niño incluso lograba sentir sensaciones, texturas como si fuesen un recuerdo perdido en su mente.

Entonces se dio cuenta que aquellos sueños no eran más que la vida de otra persona, cuando se veía por el espejo a menudo era hombre que tenía un cabello largo de color dorado, su piel parecía bronceada por pasar tanto tiempo en el sol, era atractivo, al parecer fuerte, sus ojos profundamente azules, su cuerpo era músculos, su sonrisa relucía con felicidad, ella sentía esa nostalgia extraña y dolorosa, creía que él era un guerrero porque siempre sostenía un martillo era como un arma medieval.

Cada vez que tenía una visión escribía y dibujaba para descubrir más sobre esas dos personas, la primera era ella misma sintiendo las cosas que el chico rubio sentía y la otra era el hombre atractivo y misterioso. Dos personas que se enlazaban entre si de una forma que no entendía, parecían tan diferentes.

Había terminado de trabajar, estaba cansada y lo primero que hizo fue encender la televisión, estaban dando unas noticias, en las cuales como de costumbre trataban de los vengadores, parece que habían salvado a la ciudad de un villano llamado Ultron, era útil tener a héroes cuidando la cuidad.

Tocaron la puerta y era Darcy Lewis su mejor amiga quien saludo como de costumbre — Darcy

— Hey Thor ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

Ella se sentó en el sofá— Estaba viendo las noticias.

— Los vengadores de nuevo, sabes yo tenía una amiga que era novia de uno de ellos era bien sexy, solo que rompieron parece que la familia no le agradaba. Se llamaba igual que tú por cierto

Thor suspiro— Sé que tener nombre de hombre no es fácil suelen confundirte con uno

— No te preocupes, te conseguí una cita con un chico

— Oh vamos no quiero ir a una cita la última vez fue todo un fracaso— Dijo— La chica con fastidio

— Es que tú no quieres Thor, ese es el problema. Vas a quedarte sola si rechazas a todos los pretendientes.

Ella respondió — No hay uno que me guste, además hoy voy a visitar a los niños del orfanato

— Los pequeños ¿Cómo están?

— Están bien, les prometí ir, así que cancela la cita con el hombre.

— Sí, ellos están bien ¿Por qué eres tan antipática?

Thor no se había enamorado lo único que pensaba era en el obscuro hombre de ojos verdes que inundaba sus sueños— No hay nadie que me haga sentir algo como el amor, que me haga estremecer.

— Es que buscas algo que es irreal, los príncipes azules no existen, ambicionas algo que nunca va a aparecer ¿Porque no alguien que está a tu alcance?

— No busco eso, solo quiero a una persona que me ame de verdad y yo a él. La última vez que salí con alguien sabes lo que me paso, me engaño, fue infiel. ¿Cómo encuentro alguien diferente?

— No te precipites eres bonita y buena. Hombres te sobran

Thor no se conformaba con algo normal — Pero quiero alguien real, que me quiera tal y como soy. No por mi apariencia.

Darcy Lewis murmuro— Nunca vas a encontrar lo que buscas porque rechazas a todos por una fantasía. Crees que no me doy cuenta que por ese hombre irreal te estas obsesionando, babeas por el tipo que dibujas todo el tiempo, él no es real, no puedes enamorarte de alguien que no existe.

Thor se enojó por eso — El existe yo lo vi en mis sueños, él me llama por mi nombre…. El me mira y mi corazón se detiene.

Su amiga la ve como si perdiera la cordura— Estas loca es solo es un sueño, deberías quemar todos esos retratos y olvidarte de esa fantasía sin sentido.

Thor vivía hablando del chico, escribía y dibujaba cualquiera diría que era una acosadora pero el hombre ni si quiera era existente— Siempre sueño con él siento que es importante para mí.

Darcy le quito un libro de dibujos y se quedó mirando – Wow está bien sexy, ya veo porque te mueve el piso ¿Porque aquí es un niño? ¿Quién es este otro rubio? Este no trae mucha ropa…

—Dame eso —Thor le arrebato el libro— No sé a veces creo que veo todo con los ojos de este rubio.

— Eso es interesante podías ir a un psicólogo o un psiquiatra. En definitiva estás loca.

— No es para tanto, sé que parece un poco excéntrico pero yo siento que conozco a ese hombre siempre lo veo en mis sueños y creo que es interesante, eso es todo.

— Claro amiguis enamorada de un tipo que se viste de esa forma medieval en una falacia.

—No hables mal de él.

Darcy se burló —Ahora defiendes a un producto de tu imaginación.

Thor algo molesta susurro—Ya debo irme, prometí que iría a visitar a esos niños sabes que son como mi familia, así que cancela la cita.

La joven tronadora iba a visitar orfanato con regularidad, el sitio donde creció. Se dirigía a ver a los niños que estaban allí, todos la querían mucho y la conocían muy bien eran como su familia. El lugar le traía recuerdos tristes, observo la medalla con la forma de un rayo, lo único que le dejaron sus padres biológicos. A veces quería saber de dónde venían ¿Quiénes eran sus padres? ¿Por qué la abandonaron? ¿Tenía una familia? Pero la respuesta nunca la encontró.

Saludo a los encargados, a las viejas personas que conocía desde niña y cuidaron de ella. Los niños en cuanto la vieron corrieron a abrazarla, ella les sonrió al ver esas criaturas inocentes que brindaban su cariño sin condición.

— Thor nos vas a leer un cuento.

La muchacha respondió tomando algunos libros – ¿Qué les parece la bella durmiente?

El niño contesto – Pero siempre lees cuentos románticos porque no uno de acción

La pequeña defendió – A Thor le gustan las historias de amor quizás ella también quiere ser una princesa, conocer a su verdadero amor un príncipe y que le dé su primer beso de verdadero amor

Thor se rio – Si pudiera conocer alguien así pero no existe tal cosa.

— Eres hermosa como una princesa Thor, podrías encontrarte con un príncipe.

La joven respondió— La belleza física no es tan importante como la del interior. Eso es lo que nos hace personas hermosas.

— Entonces tú eres la más hermosa de todas— Respondió un niño—

Thor acaricio su cabeza con ternura –Muchas gracias mi príncipe valiente

— Sabes vi en la televisión que había un príncipe que se llamaba igual que tu Thor Odinson y era de otro planeta.

— Eso he escuchado pero solo es una coincidencia.

— ¿Por qué no nos cuenta su historia? Dicen que era un súper héroe, era parte de los vengadores golpeaba a los villanos con un poderoso martillo que tiraba rayos y desapareció de repente.

—De seguro volvió a su planeta.

— Eso es grandioso yo también quiero llamarme Thor.

Ella sonrió al ver los niños que jugaban a ser súper héroes preferidos. En New York era custodiada por los vengadores, vivir en un mundo lleno de esos héroes que arriesgaban sus vidas por salvar la vida de las personas era algo maravilloso.

Ya en la tarde decidió irse a su departamento después de que los niños se durmieran y hablar con el personal se retiró, camino por las calles de New York en una noche fría, el viento movía las hojas de los árboles, parecía casi tenebroso el ambiente tétrico, se sintió un poco insegura por caminar a altas horas de la noche sola.

Escucho un sonido fuerte y se volvió por instinto, en ese momento un monstruo salió de repente era extraño parecía de otro mundo. Thor se sintió paralizada porque este ser inhumano quería atacarla, estaba en grave peligro lo sabía, dio un paso atrás con temor horripilante. Salieron otros elfos con un color raro, eran de un universo distante, parecían tener algún conjuro mágico, ella estaba sola no tenía a quien pedirle ayuda, lo único que pudo hacer fue correr lo más rápido que pudo al ver como esos monstruos la perseguían, corrió, corrió hasta que no pudo más sus piernas dolían, respiraba con dificultad, marchó de prisa hasta no que aguanto el cansancio y cayó al suelo dándose un golpe doloroso, sintió la sangre correr de su cabeza, una cortada en su cara. Al no tener donde ir, indefensa ante esos monstruos cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe final que por cierto nunca llego.

El monstruo a remedio en su contra pero cuando la iba a golpear, fue alzada por otra persona, parecía una sombra, tenía un olor silvestre y seductor. El hombre la tomo en sus brazos y la apretó contra él, poniendo un brazo en su cintura, Thor se sostuvo con frenesí, agarrándose de este, abrazándolo fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de ese sujeto, su cabeza estaba en el pecho de su salvador podía escuchar el ritmo de su corazón y confiaba en el extraño, ni si quiera sabía quién era pero estar con él de alguna forma la tranquilizaba.

El hombre la puso cuidadosamente en un lugar alto, con aires de preocupación murmuro— ¿Estas bien?

Thor tomo aire porque estaba asustada, se quedó mirando al desconocido parecía muy atractivo, sus ojos era verdes intensos, el cabello negro que contrastaba con su piel blanca, sus labios rojos carmesí. Tenía un traje de cuero y metal o una armadura de tiempo medieval, de inmediato Thor se dio cuenta que era el mismo hombre que observaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos, el que pintaba en sus lienzos, su inspiración, su amor platónico estaba delante de ella.

La joven tronadora sintió una nostalgia dentro del alma como si su corazón latiera de nuevo al ver esos ojos fijos en ella mirando con curiosidad – Tienes unos ojos hermosos— fue lo primero que dijo y se dio cuenta que fue algo inapropiado, luego torpemente empezó a sollozar— Gracias… Por salvarme.

El hombre no dijo nada, se quedó callado. Era serio inclusive producía miedo, daba la impresión de ser frio como el mismo hielo pero su voz era rasposa sexy, sentía cada vez que hablaba como su cuerpo se estremecía y se derretía. Un tipo extraño pero precisamente eso es lo que le atraía de él, ese encanto interesante como un misterio que quiere llegar a conocer, le intrigaban ese ser místico sin nombre que afectaba tanto su cerebro.

El elfo oscuro estaba frente a ellos eran varias de esas criaturas pero su salvador era un hechicero, eso le sorprendió, ya que le pareció un ser fascinante lleno de poder y absoluta belleza.

La magia verde fluía por el ambiente como un espectáculo a la vista–Thor ve atrás, no permitiré que nada te pase pero debes confiar en mi.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

El hechicero no contesto, lucho contra los elfos sin pestañear. Sabia como pelear, se movía con soltura, como si fuese un baile macabro de muerte, destruyo a los elfos que estaban atacando en un hechizo congelo algunos, a los otros los quemo, su magia era maravillosa como una obra de arte.

Cuando no había nadie más solo ellos dos. Él se acercó con preocupación– ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Hemm si yo. Estoy bien— Dijo tímidamente, bajando la mirada

Loki añadió — No debes temer a lo desconocido yo soy una sombra, tu espada contra los enemigos, mi cuerpo es tu escudo, es mi deber protegerte.

Thor se levantó caminando hacia él. — ¿Quién eres tú?

Él sonrió amargamente mientras se daba la vuelta, la luna reflejaba su palidez — Como dije yo soy una sombra, la sombra de tu grandeza— agrego con melancolía

El embaucador desapareció de su vista y sintió en un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba detrás de ella. — Tienes miedo de mí. — Susurro el hombre en su oído seductoramente.

Thor podía sentir la respiración, el cuerpo de aquel hombre detrás de ella lo cual la ponía nerviosa, sus rodillas se flexionaban,estaba congelada mientras se estremece su ser , tenía ganas de desmayarse por esa cercanía casi mortal. Así que eligió decir la verdad tal vez esa intimidación era un prueba— No tengo miedo de ti, tú me salvaste como un ángel guardián. Te he visto en mis sueños eras un príncipe, sé que no me harías daño.

El pareció asombrado por alguna razón quizás por aquellas palabras sinceras— Tienes mucha confianza en un desconocido, pequeña tonta. Eres inocente y a pesar de todo tienes agallas, ese es el Thor que conozco.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos, sus miradas se cruzaron como si existiera un lenguaje sin palabras que hacía que sus corazones latieran con la misma intensidad y solo ese instante mágico prevaleciera en un lapso de profunda empatía. El miro su rostro, tocando la mejilla con suavidad como una caricia tierna sanando una herida. Thor se sonrojo — ¿Qué haces?

Los dedos frios corrían lentamente por rostro—Tu piel se manchó de sangre.

Thor entendió que él estaba sanando una herida y quitando la sangre de su rostro suavemente como si ella estuviese hecha de porcelana— ¿Quiénes son esas criaturas?

— Son elfos oscuros, vienen a matarte— dijo Loki sin titubeos, directamente a la verdad. —

Ella se confundió — ¿Qué? Pero yo no hecho nada malo.

— Con solo el hecho de que existas es una amenaza pero no te preocupes yo me encargare de ellos, no dejare que nadie te toque.

Parecía de ensueño que de pronto la persona que inundaba sus sueños estuviese frente a ella diciéndole eso — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me proteges?

Loki sencillamente respondió— Por el pasado perdido, por el futuro porque tú eras mi master, yo te falle una vez y no voy a cometer el mismo error.

— Yo no entiendo que pasa pero te agradezco por haberme salvado.

Él estaba un poco asombrado por esa respuesta quizás por el hecho de que Thor le agradeció algo por una vez en la vida— Es mi deber cuidar de mi luz.

El hechicero camino para retirarse de allí, dándole la espalda a Thor quien reacciono, tenía miles de preguntas, miles de cuestiones. No entendía que pasaba porque de pronto el hombre que la intrigaba existía, quería explicaciones saber todo sobre él, no deseaba que se fuera. Thor tomo la muñeca fría del extraño y la jalo –Espera, espera. No te vayas.

Él la teletrasportó al balcón de su departamento, Thor no entendía como el hechicero sabia donde ella vivía y estaba un poco mareada por el repentino viaje . — Si me necesitas solo llámame Loki Laufeyson y vendré a ti, tus palabras son órdenes para mí.

Así como el viento desapareció aquel hombre misterioso que vio en sus ensueños – Loki— Suspiro pesadamente con nostalgia, un deseo absurdo y esperanzas de verlo de nuevo para comprobar que no era un sueño, no era una hermosa alucinación, sino una realidad.

* * *

**_Saludos lectores les agradezco por tomar el tiempo de pasar por aquí. No duden en comentar lo que piensan, ideas, sugerencias y opiniones. Todo lo que ustedes me digan lo tomare en cuenta para mejorar e incluso darme ideas. ¿Qué les parece? Si les gusta hago unos capítulos más._**

Pueden haber errores de ortografía les ruego me disculpen en este fic no tengo lector beta, hago mi mejor esfuerzo.

Estaba escribiendo "Entre el amor y la venganza" y bueno me surgió la idea de esta historia es algo diferente a lo que usualmente escribo referente a Loki, espero que sea de su agrado.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**_Este fan fiction es un poco (Au)_****\- rev!Thorki-** Lo que significa que las personalidades son opuestas (reversas) es decir Loki es protector, fiel, leal, no odia a Thor, es algo sumiso tipo era rebelde y lo domesticaron xD pero si es travieso y embaucador también. Thor es una mujer, menos impulsiva, menos arrogante y más introvertida aunque su personalidad varia con el tiempo. Los personajes pueden ser OoC por esa razón aunque no me gusta mucho cambiar la esencia de dichos personajes.


	2. Respuestas

Había pasado ya una semana desde aquel suceso que le cambio la vida radicalmente a nuestra joven protagonista. De un día para otro descubrió que el príncipe de sus ensueños era real, no una hermosa alucinación, ni un delirio recurrente. Todos esos años deseando que existiera ese misterioso ser tan fascinante y un día en especial esa beldad le salvo la vida, estuvo allí junto a ella por unos minutos, pudo tocarlo para darse cuenta que era real y no un producto de su imaginación.

Unos momentos sublimes a su lado bastaban para hacerla sentir completa como si de repente su vida cobrara sentido.

Aunque no sabía mucho sobre él, ni entendía lo que estaba pasando, tenía la certeza que toda esa situación se relacionaba con la vida del joven rubio después de todo ellos dos se conocían, tanto el gallardo hechicero como el musculoso guerrero eran cercanos, según las visiones que había tenido parecían ser amigos. Pero eso ¿Que tenía que ver con ella? Una persona normal que no tiene poderes, ni nada sorprendente y extraordinario como lo era ese hechicero. ¿Por qué esa criatura maravillosa la protegía?

Sabía que el esbelto seductor era un príncipe de otro mundo con poderes y fuerza inimaginable, era como un ángel de ojos verdes y ella una simple mortal que se rinde ante su reverente figura.

Thor no podía dormir pensando en que esos sueños eran como un espejo de su vida pasada, él misterioso hombre dijo haberse llamado Loki Laufeyson. Quería saber lo que significaban sus palabras, se preguntaba ¿Como él sabía su nombre?, ¿Cómo sabia su dirección?, parecía conocerla y ella sentía que lo conocía también como si existiera un enlace invisible entre ellos que los unía de alguna forma especial.

Empezó anhelar ese extraño, le daba insomnio solo recordando esos dedos fríos acariciando su mejilla con suavidad, su cuerpo se estremecía con ese contacto congelado, estaba segura en sus brazos, escuchando ese corazón latir, derritiéndose por ese aroma embriagador. Deseaba volver a verlo, deseaba no sentir la soledad de su ausencia, extrañando a un ser desconocido.

¿Quién era ese individuo que le hacía sentir tantas sensaciones?

¿Quién era Loki Laufeyson?

Era un enigma indescifrable apenas lo había conocido y el tipo se había convertido en una peligrosa obsesión, se colaba en su piel, en su corazón para ser estragos. No dejaba de pensar en él ni un instante y cada vez que decía su nombre su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo estremecedor.

Anhelaba estar cerca de ese príncipe que la mirara a los ojos fijamente robándole sus secretos, robándole la respiración. Suspirar por un fantasma ¿Esta mal?

Se acostó en el sofá mirando el techo –Loki Laufeyson creo que es un pecado pensar tanto en ti, ni siquiera te conozco o quizás estoy en una clase de hipnosis que me hace verte como el centro de mi universo.

Suspiro pesadamente, encendió el televisor para olvidarse de esos pensamientos que llevan al hechicero pero irónicamente lo primero que noto fue que estaban hablando precisamente de Loki. El embaucador se encontraba en una pelea contra los vengadores, la información estaba en todos los canales.

Escucho con atención y un ligero shock " Veinte años después de ser desterrado el ex vengador Loki Odinson volvió a sus andadas como súper villano armando todo una pelea en contra de los vengadores"

"Según informes la contienda se dio en New York, hubo gran desorden, destrucción de propiedad privada pero nadie salió herido"

Podía ver atreves del televisor que la pelea era bastante intensa básicamente Loki estaba luchando contra todos los vengadores, sin compasión tratando de mata a sus enemigos. Era como si fuese otro hombre y no aquel personaje que la salvo de esos elfos, sabía que los vengadores eran los héroes pero no quería que lastimaran al príncipe.

Thor se asombró cuando hablaron de su personaje platónico ¿Loki era un villano? Pero parecía tan amable con ella, la salvo de esas criaturas malvadas. No podía ser la misma persona.

Empezaron hablar de ese tema incluso había una entrevista con las personas que estuvieron en el ataque, al parecer Laufeyson era buscad_o por el S.H.I.E.L.D, ya que era un individuo extremadamente peligroso, debían tener cuidado porque escapo de los vengadores. Pusieron información sobre el embaucador, diciendo que había atacado la tierra hace muchos años con un ejército chitauri pero fue detenido por los vengadores, volvió a su planeta de origen Asgard para ser procesado. _

_Luego mostraron imágenes cuando regreso a Midgard, se había trasformado casi en un vengador, dejando de ser peligroso, siempre se veía acompañado de su hermano adoptivo Thor Odinson. Lamentablemente todo cambio cuando el príncipe de la tormenta falleció con el atentado de Thanos a la tierra puesto que Loki fue desterrado por alta traición._

_Había debates, biografías entrevistas. Thor puso atención a todo porque se dio cuenta que no era una coincidencia llamarse igual que el hermano adoptivo de Loki, algo estaba pasando. Fue hacia la computadora y decidió entrar al mundo de la internet para encontrar toda información existente sobre Loki Laufeyson y Thor Odinson, la relación que tenían o cuando habían trabajado con los vengadores._

_Al poner el nombre de Loki había una exorbitante información como para hacer una extensa indagación sobre el tema, solo que los medios nunca hablaron del embaucador porque había pasado tanto tiempo desde esa catástrofe que no se molestaron en nombrar de nuevo el incidente. Los encabezados decían que Thor Odinson había muerto, los vengadores culparon a Loki de perjurio alegando que traiciono a todo el equipo, asegurando que desde el principio era aliado de Thanos._

_Por supuesto había muchas teorías sobre la muerte del vengador, lo malo es que los vengadores vencieron a Thanos pero culparon a Loki de conspiración y lo desterraron de la tierra aunque el hechicero ayudo en la destrucción del titán. Pero toda palabra del joven embaucador en su defensa fue un fracaso todos creían en su culpabilidad como era un mentiroso, travieso nadie creyó sus palabras._

_Thor estaba tratando de entender lo que realmente pasaba, al menos después de leer todo lo que pudo descubrió o mejor dicho llego al desenlace que Loki se encontraba en la tierra por alguna razón importante puesto que fue desterrado del planeta y al regresar estaba violando la ley por permanecer en un mundo que fue expulsado, por eso los vengadores intervinieron para arrestarlo._

_Siguió leyendo todos los artículos con gran curiosidad._

_Así que la relación que tenían Thor Odinson, el rubio musculoso y Loki Laufeyson era la hermandad al parecer los dos eran príncipes de Asgard, eso explicaba muchas cosas referente a su sueños. Podía ver las imágenes de los dos, eran tan diferentes, luchaban bien juntos, eran una combinación interesante. En sus sueños lucían exactamente iguales solo que más jóvenes, eso quería decir que todo lo que vio, sintió en esos ensueños era real._

_Loki era un súper villano pero Thor no tenía miedo de él quizás verlo sonriendo en sus sueños con aires de inocencia hacía que lo viese de diferente manera, más amena y cariñosa. Pero según el internet fue un ruin mentiroso traidor y después fue aceptado como un vengador custodiado por Thor pero nadie especificaba nada de ¿Por qué? Solo que posteriormente de lo que sucedió con Thanos el hechicero se volvió el enemigo público número uno._

_Todo era tan complicado, el tiempo paso rápidamente eran las doce de la noche, había tardado horas haciendo su pequeña investigación que la llevo a la conclusión de que si Loki y el Odinson eran hermanos adoptivos de seguro esos sueños que había tenido eran recuerdos del rubio y que estos se trataban del hechicero. Eran memorias felices, veía el mundo con los ojos del guerrero Odinson quizás por eso atrajo a Loki a ella, por esas extrañas visiones._

_La pregunta era ¿Loki era capaz de matar a su hermano?_

_Todo indicaba que Loki era el culpable de conspirar contra él, ya que quería ser libre de ataduras y dejar de ser controlado. Pero eso no tiene sentido el hechicero para que arriesgaría a matar a Thor frente a todos, eso no podía ser, era demasiado evidente._

_En ese momento un fuerte ruido arribó de la cocina como si alguien hubiese entrado en la casa. Thor se asustó después de que trataron de asesinarla tenía miedo de que fueran esas criaturas peligrosas que decidieron volver, camino lentamente con cuidado y observo algo que no se esperaba era Loki en su sala totalmente herido, sus ropas rasgadas, sangre destilaban por sus múltiples magulladuras, lo habían golpeado incluso estaba lleno de moretones por doquier, se veía tan pálido, tan enfermo como de esos niños que son agredidos por los brabucones. Thor sintió algo que no se esperaba, era un instinto extraño de protección…_

_Loki miro al tronador como si esperara lo peor, luego la televisión escuchado lo que decían los medios sobre el súper villano–Ellos mienten, yo no mataría nunca a mi master._

_Él estaba allí en su sala de nuevo después de una semana sin verlo debería sentirse asustada se supone que el embaucador era un psicópata demente pero ella tenía una sensación diferente casi familiar cuando estaba junto a este._

_ ¿Él pensaba que ella lo iba tirar afuera aun cuando estaba herido?_

_Thor pensativa, susurro — ¿Loki?_

_Una mirada intensa fue dirigida a Thor y el hechicero se puso a la defensiva, en definitiva Loki era una criatura que no confiaba en nadie – ¿Crees lo que dicen de mí? ¿Vas a denunciarme?_

_El hechicero estaba débil apenas es que podía caminar a lo mejor había sido aplastado unas cuantas veces por Hulk. Thor eligió sus palabras cuidadosamente pero sabía que debía decir algo que hiciera que Loki se quedara y así ayudarlo con sus heridas. Necesitaba que él confiara en ella. —Escucha. No te conozco, no quiero juzgarte por lo que dicen en los medios de comunicación o los murmullos de la gente, más que las palabras me has demostrado en acciones que no eres tan malo después de todo me salvaste la vida, no puedo entregarte a los vengadores, quiero saber ¿Por qué sueño contigo? ¿Por qué me resultas familiar? _

_Loki sin responder simplemente se desmayó de repente murmurando esas últimas palabras que parecía repetir– Yo nunca mataría a mi hermano_

_Thor llena de preocupación lo recogió del suelo como pudo, no era muy pesado después de todo quizá el desdichado sufría de desnutrición, lo acostó en el sofá con cuidado. Se arrodillo ante él tratando de sanar esas heridas que sangraban, puso la mano en la frente del embaucador y se dio cuenta que estaba ardiendo, tenía fiebre. La tronadora le colocó unos pañitos humados en la frente, con dificultad le quito esa pesada armadura para ver que el pobre estaba lastimado, aunque un poco decaído tenía un cuerpo atlético, era tan hermoso cuando estaba vulnerable, esa criatura era peligrosa pero tan atractiva incluso lleno de sangre, moretones y heridas no perdía su belleza._

_¿Cómo un ser que parecía tan inocente iba a causar tanta destrucción?_

_La joven lo miro fijamente ahora que estaban dormido aprovecho para pasar los dedos por el rostro del embaucador, tenía la piel suave casi de porcelana, retiro el cabello que caía en su rostro, toco los labios que eran blandos de color carmesí. Se veía tan joven, realmente parecía un ángel aunque todos dijeran que era un demonio, posiblemente los demonios seducen a la gente a ellos para luego destruirlos así como era Loki. Una persona fría, que escondía todos sus sentimientos en una barrera para no estar expuesto al cruel mundo exterior que podía lastimarlo tal vez incluso ya estaba herido desde adentro donde las cicatrices son más dolorosas._

_Después de unos días la joven artista casi no durmió por cuidar del príncipe, las heridas del embaucador sanaban rápidamente como por arte de magia, eso era realmente útil. Ya en la mañana puso un paño frio en la frente del enfermo y de repente Loki abrió los ojos agarrando la garganta de Thor con fuerza como si fuera a matarla estaba entrando en pánico, se sobresaltó y la joven trato de alejarlo, respirando con dificultad._

_—Loki, soy yo Thor Blake. ¡Cálmate! — trato de decir antes de que algo grave pasara._

_El hechicero lentamente la soltó como tratando de adaptarse a su medio, estaba algo confundido – ¿Thor?_

_La tronara entendió esa reacción. Loki había sufrido en el pasado por eso estaba siempre a la defensiva. Toco un poco el cabello sedoso del príncipe en una caricia como si fuera un niño para que se calmara—Si soy yo. No te preocupes, tú salvaste mi vida. No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño._

_—Lo siento— Thor comprendió, el embaucador actuó por impuso quizás su vida como villano lo obligaba a ser cuidadoso y nunca ser frágil, era probable que el joven príncipe tenía miedo de verse vulnerable, débil ante sus enemigos, ellos se aprovecharían de esa situación para dañarlo._

_La joven princesa algo nerviosa, tratando de hacer un tipo de conversación, dijo – ¿Te sientes mejor?_

_—He estado peor esto es como un rasguño— Dijo muy orgulloso para admitir que estaba golpeado_

_—Así que luchaste contra los vengadores parece que fue una pelea bastante intensa, la vi por televisión_

_El contesto con una voz ronca —No tenía donde ir, ellos me atraparon. Se supone que estaba desterrado es contra la ley volver a Midgard y sin embargo aquí estoy_

_Allí surgía la pregunta de la verdadera razón por la cual había regresado —Entonces ¿Para qué viniste a la tierra? Tengo entendido que eres de otro planeta…_

_Loki desvió la mirada al suelo al parecer algo deprimido —Vine por ti_

_Ella se sobresaltó — ¿Qué?—_

_El hechicero buscaba el alma de su hermano y al fin la había encontrado —El renació debía localizarlo en Midgard_

_— ¿Qué es lo que me tratas de decir?_

_El hechicero estaba aún herido pero tomo el rostro de Thor suavemente, acariciándola con sus dedos, cerrando los ojos, su frente choco brevemente— Eres Thor Odinson, mi hermano, mi master_

_Thor torpemente murmuro — ¿Qué? Eso es imposible yo soy una persona normal, tu eres…Yo soy….Tienes…_

_El hechicero parecía hablar en serio—Yo no me equivoco, vine aquí aun en contra de las leyes para encontrarte, tú tienes su alma solo hay que esperar el momento en que recuperes todos tus recuerdos, debes ser digna para eso supongo que ya lo eres._

_—Así que esos sueños sobre ti en realidad son recuerdos de Thor Odinson_

_—Lo son, cada uno de ellos._

_Thor estaba muy feliz y entusiasmado de ser una reencarnación de un príncipe de otro mundo —Así que eres mi hermano._

_Loki indiferentemente contesto —No exactamente._

_Thor pensativa añadió — Eras muy unido a él por eso creo que es imposible que lo mataras. _

_El travieso cerró los ojos y empezó a ignorarla descaradamente, volviéndose para otro lado. Thor se dio cuenta que Loki no quería hablar de ese tema así que le dio espacio, dejo que el silencio llenara los espacios, se retiró del lugar para recostarse un poco en su cama y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida. _

_Cuando despertó lo primero que noto fue que el embaucador estaba caminando por su habitación viendo sus dibujos, eso la avergonzó parecía una acosadora teniendo tantas pinturas sobre él, más bien daba la impresión de ser un santuario lleno de imágenes de los hermanos Odinson._

_—No me olvidaste— Dijo Loki con aires nostálgicos_

_De alguna forma Thor tenía la esperanza que el hechicero no notara que ella estaba despierta—Siempre estás en mis sueños como dices veo el mundo con los ojos del verdadero Thor, así que decidí pintar el pasado de tu hermano._

_Loki sonrió con picardía —El mundo de Thor parece contener mucho Loki ¿no crees?_

_Thor se sonrojo, ella había dibujado todo porque el hechicero era su inspiración desde que lo vio en su sueño, no pudo evitar sentir afinidad por él pero por supuesto no le iba a decir algo como "eres mi musa" o "eras mi amor platónico" — Emm…Yo…. Si… Mucho Loki_

_El hechicero movió el cabello dorado y despeinado de la reencarnación de tronador— Eres adorable._

_La chica parecía más un tomate de roja que estaba— No digas eso, me avergüenzas_

_—No te preocupes princesa, me siento alagado de que sueñes conmigo, me dibujes solo a mí y a nadie más de tu vida pasada como Thor. Eso quiere decir que era importante o soy importante para mi master._

_Surgía la duda de porque Loki era leal y fiel a ella o mejor dicho al tronador— ¿Por qué me llamas "master"?_

_Como Thor estaba medio recostado a la cama, el hechicero se sentó cerca de ella aun tenia las vendas y lo que hizo fue quitárselas luego tomo la mano de la joven mujer para comparar los tatuajes o manchas de nacimiento que eran el mismo como un símbolo de propiedad o unión – Mira estos símbolos de mi mano y la tuya significan algo, una maldición. Yo hice cosas malas en el pasado, cosas que no imaginas, mi corazón se llenó de odio que pudría toda la bondad que tenía como un veneno, era envidioso, infame villano y es cierto que hice alianzas con criaturas malvadas que terminaron por arruinar mi vida._

_El hechicero suspiro como si su vida pasada fuese una carga pesada de llevar — Por esas sucesos que hice fui castigado gravemente, siendo maldito por el resto de mis días eso es lo que me une a ti. Debo ser fiel a Thor, leal, protegerlo, soy un sirviente ya sabes termine fracasando en eso también… El murió para que yo viviera y me veo obligado a ti porque eres su rencarnación._

_Thor se sintió un poco decepcionada de que el hechicero hiciera todo por obligación y no porque quería. Loki había sido castigado por sus errores incluso convirtiéndose en un vengador pero no deseaba obligar a nada al príncipe. Con tristeza amarga añadió – Me salvaste por eso, obligación._

_El embaucador lleno de culpabilidad y desconsuelo, añadió –No es así. Yo te busque porque quería hacerlo, la última vez le falle a Thor así que no quiero volver a fracasar en mi misión… El murió en mis brazos y no pude hacer nada por evitarlo, se supone que era mi deber protegerle pero el término por defenderme a mí._

_—No creo que fuera tu culpa Loki, hay cosas inevitables. – Eso es lo que pensaba, creía las palabras de ese príncipe caído._

_La tronadora se levantó para vendar algunas heridas que el hechicero tenía, el embaucador era desconfiado pero le permitió ayudarlo parecía pensativo casi triste quizás de verdad quería al príncipe del trueno—Gracias— agrego— Loki con seriedad_

_Él se notaba cansado, estaba sin camisa lleno de vendajes pero se veía lindo en ellas, no pudo evitar pensar en eso y Thor lentamente puso vendas en esas heridas, dándose cuenta que la piel de Loki era tan suave al contacto, quería volver a ser abrazada por él, sentir eso brazos que la estrechaban con fuerza. No era el momento de estar fantaseando, se puso un poco sonrojada por esos reflexiones, bajando la mirada añadió–Es increíble, sanas tan rápido _

—Mi anatomía me permite eso- dijo sistemáticamente el embucador

—¿Así que eres Asgardiano?—Mala pregunta porque la reacción de Loki no fue buena, él simplemente lo negó con algo de amargura pero no dio más explicaciones.

El hechicero estaba pensativo, luego se levantó –Debo irme.

Thor quería retenerlo, no sabía si porque estaba herido o simple egoísmo suyo de tenerlo con ella —Espera aun no, apenas te estas recuperado.

—Estar junto a mí te pondría en peligro. Quizás venir por ti fue un error…

No había dicho eso cuando la puerta salió volando – Escóndete, yo me encargo de esto— Y Thor obedeció espiando a los vengadores que entraban sin respeto a su apartamento, causando destrucción.

Ironman, Capitán América, Ojo de halcón avanzaron en el interior de la vivienda para arrestar a cierto travieso, lo habían encontrado fácilmente pero quedaba explicarles la situación y que ellos entendieran porque Loki estaba allí.

El hechicero sonrió burlonamente — Tiempo sin vernos, a que debo el honor de su visita.

—Loki te ordenamos salir de este planeta, no cumpliste con las leyes por eso deberás ir a la cárcel

—Soy alguien que sigue las reglas— dijo con sarcasmo el embaucador

Stark se acercó lleno de ira, gritando–Tu maldito, te atreves a volver después de traicionarnos, mataste a tu hermano y a mí me dejaste en coma por largo tiempo. Llegaste con amor, ternura y al otro día nos clavaste un cuchillo por la espalda. Confiamos en ti y que hiciste, nos vendiste a Thanos.

—Confiábamos en ti

—¿Creen que mataría a Thor? Saben bien de mi maldición aunque hubiese querido traicionarlo no hubiere podido.

—Eso fue una mentira te aceptamos solo porque Thor nos dijo que eras obediente a él.

Loki con tranquilidad añadió —Y lo soy, siempre lo fui

Tony era el que estaba más enojado —No mientas como puedes decir eso homicida, asesinaste a tu propio hermano, el hermano que daba la vida por ti y a mí también me engañaste, se supone que éramos amigos ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

El embaucador le afectaron esa palabras porque se enojó como un gato herido, salvaje se tiró encima a golpear a Tony, lo arrimo, derribo no le importo que tuviera la armadura, lo golpeaba, congelaba. Steve trataba de quitarlo de arriba de Tony para que dejara de sacudirlo.

Barton simplemente dijo –Debimos traer a Hulk. Nos hubiera ahorrado problemas

— ¿Para qué? Suficiente con la última vez y ni siquiera pudimos atraparlo

El hechicero estaba realmente enojado pegaba a puño cerrado a Tony que como era mortal, le dolía más cada impacto —Como te atreves a decir eso maldita hojalata oxidada ¿Tu que sabes de Thor y yo? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, si eras mi amigo pero nunca creíste en mi inocencia?

Stark dijo –Sabias que él te amaba y tú lo mataste, el dio la vida por una basura miserable como tú, debiste morir en vez de él. ¿Por qué nos hiciste esto? Nos traicionaste no te importo nada, eras mi amigo, mi amigo…

Las lágrimas de Loki caían en la cara de Tony quien se dio cuenta por primera vez que el hechicero estaba hablando en serio, siendo sincero respecto a todo – Crees que no quisiera que el viviera, hubiese preferido que Thanos me matara a mí en vez de a él pero Thor fue egoísta en dejarme solo, en morir por mi….

Loki respiro hondo como si le costara hablar - Todos los días siento esta culpa dentro de mí, por no ser capaz de salvarlo, yo lo amaba porque era mi hermano, crecimos juntos incluso si fui tratado como un sirviente y me vi obligado a seguir sus órdenes seguía siendo importante para mí. Es cierto que lo odie en el pasado pero Thor era el único que me trataba bien, me defendía, el único que nunca me vio como un monstruo, ni me subestimo… Nunca lo mataría podía ser mi enemigo pero no lo traicionaría porque el salvo mi vida, era mi luz, tal vez hacia cosas malas pero solo quería llamar su atención para saber que el aún se preocupaba por mí, que aún me quería. Creí que entendías eso Anthony, tu mejor que nadie, el hecho de que cambie.

El hechicero sollozo — Eras mi amigo y te deteste también por no creer en mí, nunca te detuviste a pensar que era inocente fuiste de los primeros en la fila diciendo que era aliado a Thanos.

Loki finalmente cedió cayendo contra Tony que estaba ensangrentado, cansado y muy golpeado debajo de él pero quizás entendiendo el sufrimiento del embaucador, creyendo sus palabras. Barton lo agarro a la fuerza— Ahora que te atrapamos deberíamos enviarte a la cárcel antes de que ganes un premio de la academia por ser el mejor actor.

– No me lleven con ellos porque me va a torturar ustedes lo saben bien y después de eso yo escaparía tratando de cobrar venganza.

Los vengadores que trataron de llevarlo a la cárcel ahora no estaban tan seguros de su decisión, Stark que estaba golpeado parecía perdido, Steve dudaba si entregarlo o no pero Clint parecía con ganas de hacerle daño.

Por primera vez Thor después de escuchar esa conversación, rompió el silencio como un rayo que sonó porque temía a que Loki lo torturaran, no iba a dejar que eso pasara inclusive si era una simple mortal –¡Basta!. No se lo pueden llevar, ¿Porque le van hacer daño? Creí que ustedes eran héroes. Por favor deben creerle el no asesino a Thor.

–No sabía que tenías una novia.

El hechicero gruño –No es mi novia.

Barton se acercó –Es muy bonita.

Pero Loki lo agarro del cuello para intoxícalo –No te atrevas a tocarla, no pongas tus sucias manos en ella.

—Loki no, no le hagas daño— Grito la princesa

Thor estaba en shock su vida era normal, aburrida, carente de emoción y ahora resultaba que era la rencarnación de un súper héroe miembro de los vengadores, príncipe de Asgard y hermano adoptivo de un supervillano. Todos se estaba peleando, esos héroes que veía en televisión estaban a punto de cometer un error. Loki lo soltó al recibir la orden de su master.

—Posesivo ¿Eh? Eso me gusta— Agrego—Tony tratando de incorporarse

Barton murmuro algo adolorido –Cállate

Steve más civilizado añadió — ¿Quién eres tú?

—Me llamo Thor Blake.

—Te llamas igual a él, por eso eres tan protector

—Si la tocas te mato.

—No le hacemos daño a los civiles pero según la política de S.H.I.E.L.D debemos llevarte por aliarte con un villano peligroso al esconderlo de nosotros.

Thor dio un paso atrás pero Loki se escapó de sus captores, se puso delante de ella y simplemente se bajó la manga donde tenía un tatuaje extraño luego tomo las muñecas de la joven tronadora y las abrió para que los vengadores vieran que era el mismo tatuaje. Todos ellos se quedaron en silencio, sabían lo que simbolizaba exactamente ese emblema — Ella es la rencarnación de mi hermano por eso vine a Midagard, es mi deber protegerla sé que fracase en resguardar a Thor original y deben estar enojados por eso pero tengo que redimirme, no voy a dejar que ella le pase nada malo.

—Entendemos, entonces donde están los rayos y el martillo.

—Su poder no ha sido explotado eso pasara a su debido tiempo, ella va recordar y recuperar sus poderes.

—Aun no confiamos en ti Loki

El hechicero dijo con convicción —Mi maldición prevalece. Los elfos oscuros la buscan debo estar para salvaguardarla, ella es una patética mortal ahora no puede defenderse.

—Si es Thor debemos llevarle a la torre para protegerla, buscaremos el martillo para que tenga sus poderes de vuelta, aun es miembro del equipo aunque no lo recuerde y de paso metemos a este tipo a la cárcel

Thor murmuro impulsivamente — No, él se queda conmigo es el único que sabe sobre mi pasado.

—Aun lo dominas ¿No?

Loki murmuro – Si ella la rencarnación de mi master, sus palabras son órdenes.

—Está bien pero como en el pasado debemos tomar medidas extremas Loki aún es un villano así que debes controlarlo. Así que debe dormir en tu habitación para que vigiles que no nos corte la cabeza por la noche.

Ella tartamudeo — ¿Qué? ¿Que?

El la miro un poco herido mal interpretando la vergüenza del despreció –Pensé que no tenías miedo de mí.

—Eres un hombre…. Y yo... Y soy una chica

Stark murmuro medio burlándose– Ella piensa que vas a violarla

El hechicero parecía confundido analizando la situación.

—Claro que no… Eso… Solo que

Loki se volvió— Yo siempre dormía al lado de mi master en esa torre, es mi hermano así que no le veo nada malo a eso. Puedes estar en un cuerpo femenino pero para mí sigues siendo Thor.

La joven tronadora lo miro algo decepcionada de esa respuesta –Esta bien, si es para que todos se sientan más seguros podemos estar en la misma habitación.

—Hecho, entonces solo debes vigilar a nuestro villano favorito mientras nosotros buscamos información sobre esas criaturas.

—Elfos oscuros – Añadió —Loki

Se fueron juntos a la torre custodiada con oficiales y llevados en un avión privado. Thor recordaba vagamente el lugar después de horas de reuniones, exámenes de ADN llegaron a la conclusión de dejar a Thor en el equipo aunque no tuviera poderes, por ahora debían protegerla.

Loki se mantenía cerca de la rencarnación eso hacía que todos sintieran seguridad de que no les pasaría nada malo. Thor estaba tratando de acostumbrarse a esos cambios repentinos en su vida, los vengadores habían sido muy amables tanto los gemelos Wanda y Pietro, Visión aunque ellos no estaban dentro de la torre, eran miembros de los vengadores también. Los que tenían una habitación en la torre eran Natacha, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers. Clint Barton, y Tony Stark, por supuesto ella estaría en el cuarto de Thor original.

Asimismo era extraño ser una vengadora ellos eran un equipo actualmente quizás habían pasado por problemas, riñas pero las habían superado. La tronadora les había contado que era una artista, sobre los sueños de Thor, asegurando que Loki era inocente aunque todos tenían su recelo hacia el embaucador.

La chica sabía que había una gran tensión entre Loki y Tony, podía escuchar que los dos discutían fuertemente los demás eligieron dejarlos solos mientras se gritaban.

Pero Thor tenia curiosidad de esa situación, Steve se sentó junto a ella notando que la muchacha estaba mirando a esos dos peleando— No te preocupes, vas a terminar acostumbrada a esas discusiones. Loki parece batallar con las personas que quiere.

La joven princesa preocupada o con ganas de saber más, añadió —Nunca ha peleado conmigo siempre es muy amable quizás no me tiene confianza ¿Eso quiere decir que no me quiere?

Steve suspiro, tratando de explicar mejor para que Thor entendiera la situación—Tu eres diferente supongo. Loki siempre reñía con Thor en el pasado y como sabemos de alguna forma eres él, quizás después de que su hermano murió aprendió a valorar lo que perdió. Yo vengo del pasado a veces no entiendo cómo funciona el mundo, me imagino que es igual para ti

—Lo es, ambiciono recuperar mi vida como Thor o al menos saber más sobre mi pasado, pero lo que realmente quiero es recordar a Loki, saber lo que él significa en mi vida.

El soldado sonrió – Yo creo que él es inocente también por eso le permití venir aquí, hay personas que merecen una segunda oportunidad. Para Stark fue un poco difícil porque era amigo de Loki aunque es difícil creerlo porque su relación de vez en cuando es algo violenta.

Aun ellos discutían— Si, es difícil decir que son amigos cuando parece que se quieren matar a golpes.

—Loki no sabe cómo exponer sus sentimientos por esa razón en vez de ser amable para sociabilizar empieza a insultar, es una forma para llamar la atención o de comunicación. Es orgulloso, por eso actúa de esa manera posiblemente tiene miedo de crear un vínculo afectivo que lo haga sufrir. Me llevo años aprender cómo tratar con él, fue difícil. Sin embargo Stark le sigue la corriente y le funciono, si te preguntas el motivo por el cual le grita es porque ha estado preocupado por Loki aunque nunca lo admitiría, toda su frustración la desahoga de maneras autodestructivas.

— ¿Generalmente son así?

—No le des tantas vueltas al asunto un día se golpean y al otro están tomando un trago juntos, tienen una extraña relación de amistad que funciona para ellos. Loki se lleva mal con Barton, regular con Natacha a veces habla con Bruce creo que desconfía de él, platica de magia con Wanda y con el doctor extraño. Él estuvo muchos años con nosotros pero su mente es un enigma que aún no logro entender.

Thor entendió lo que Steve trataba de decir – ¿Y cómo era Loki con Thor? Ellos parecían unidos en mis recuerdos

—Sé que te gustaría recordar tu pasado como Thor. Bueno ellos al principio peleaban mucho, incluso Loki lo trataba con indiferencia, lo insultaba y poco a poco su relación mejoro, ellos se conocían desde niños es por eso que su sincronización era casi perfecta, eran útiles al equipo, tenían química y eran diferentes pero sus poderes se complementaban

La embaucadora tuvo ilusiones después de escuchar eso—Quiero ser parte del equipo, sé que no recuerdo mucho del pasado y aun no tengo poderes pero anhelo encontrar mi camino, mi destino. Sé que este es mi lugar, se supone que nací para convertirme en Thor Odinson.

—No te preocupes, tu solo debes encargarte de que Loki no se salga de control, por ahora.

El capitán era una buena persona por ello era el líder de los vengadores. Steve se fue donde estaban peleando Tony y Loki, estos de inmediato se dejaron de gritar y empezaron hablar civilizadamente, la tensión bajo en ambos bandos.

El hechicero volvió a ella, se veía un poco alterado. –Creo que es hora de retirarnos.

Se fueron a su antigua habitación. Sentía que se iba a morir de vergüenza después de todo el hechicero era un hombre que le cautivaba y estar con él en un cuarto le hacía fantasear demasiado, era algo demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

— ¿Dormías en esta habitación con Thor?

El respondió tranquilamente —Nunca me había importado compartir la habitación con él siempre lo hacíamos desde pequeños. Sé que eres su rencarnación no veo porque estas tan nerviosa quizás por estar en un cuerpo femenino parece que nunca hayas compartido cama con un hombre, ni si quiera es que fuéramos hacer algo más que dormir.

Thor moría de vergüenza—De hecho nunca he compartido cama con ningún hombre supongo que eres le primero.

—Eres muy inocente te sonrojas por todo. Pequeña ¿Te resulto atractivo?

El tronadora se sintió peor. Loki leía cada uno de sus movimientos como si fuera un libro abierto, temía que supiera lo que ella realmente pensaba— Lo….Siento

—Descuida en realidad eso me gusta

Thor se cambió, saliendo con una piyama – ¿Tu y Tony el millonario eran amigos?

Loki pareció un tanto enojado—Supongo que sí, el tonto hojalata y yo solíamos llevarnos bien antes de que me acusara de traición.

—Eras un ex villano, yo era un heredero al trono súper héroe, vivíamos en esta torre con los vengadores, se supone que eres mi familia. Es un poco extraño acostumbrarme a todo esto.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, soy adoptado.

—A mí también me adoptaron. La familia es la que te cría, la que esta hay para ti ¿No crees?

—Lo haces sonar maravilloso.—dijo Loki— Amargado

El hechicero se quitó la camisa con si nada quedando apenas en un pantalón verde flojo. Thor no pudo evitar mirarlo y el embaucador se dio cuenta— Te gusta lo que ves…Cuando me desvestiste antes debiste ver mi cuerpo de cerca quién sabe tal vez tocarlo mientras dormía.

Thor se sonrojo por esas palabras era verdad que lo había desvestido pero era porque estaba herido y quizá lo toco demasiado tiempo. — Yo…No…

El hechicero sonrió seductoramente acostándose a su lado parecía que disfrutaba mucho molestar a Thor, más de lo que estaba permitido –Así que el primer hombre en tu cama.

La tronadora se puso las cobijas encima, se ocultó porque no podía evitar sentir vergüenza de admitir que le atraía Loki, cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos él estaba enfrente de ella mirándola fijamente, sus cuerpos prácticamente estaban pegados, podía sentir aquel aliento, su mente solo decía que estaba demasiado cerca –Te pongo nerviosa cuando me desnudo, creo que te gusta esto de compartir una cama, estar en la misma habitación con un hombre como yo. Bueno a mí no me agrada dormir solo prefiero la compañía de una linda doncella como tú.

A la tronadora le había subido la temperatura, como iba a dormir teniendo a su amor platónico tan cerca, sintió que Loki la abrazo se había acomodado no se sabe cómo a ella, en realidad estaban enrollados. ¿En qué momento paso eso?

Ella murmuro— ¿Qué haces?

Loki estaba acomodado en un abrazo, ella se puso tensa y al parecer él lo noto – No voy a violarte si eso es lo que te preocupa, no me aprovecharía de tu inocencia, confía en mí. No tenemos esa clase de relación, no quiere decir que no te vea hermosa es solo que prácticamente eres mi hermano adoptivo y debo protegerte. Además ya sabes me gusta que mis amantes estén dispuestos, así que nunca abrazo, ni las beso para que no sea personal y no allá algo afectivo de por medio.

El travieso no hacia cosas cursis para no encariñarse o enamorarse entonces si la abrazaba a ella significaba que había algo afectivo de por medio. —No….No es que yo esté pensando… Yo… No pienso…— Thor no podía formular palabras, en realidad no sabía que responder—

Él se carcajeó y era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír – Es gracioso jugar contigo, pequeña

—No me molestes Loki, nunca antes había dormido de esta manera, tan cerca con alguien y tú lo único que haces es burlarte de mí. Yo tenía una vida normal antes de que aparecieras y cambiaras todo ¿Porque eres así?

— ¿Es bueno que ese alguien sea yo? El primero que te haga sentir….

Thor lo miro enojada y Loki sonrió – Solo estaba bromeando, ahora se invierten los papeles, eres mi hermanita pequeña.

—Eres como un desconoció y sin embargo yo confió en ti

El hechicero se estrecho un poco más a ella, los dos se miraron a los ojos, estaban tan cerca que sus narices se tocaban– No te preocupes por cosas triviales, yo solo quiero protegerte, estar a tu lado. Te he extrañado tanto, así que sueña conmigo y despierta en la realidad en la que estoy presente. Buenas noches, princesa

Loki la abrazo contra él y oculto su cabeza entre los mechones de pelo rubio. Thor sentía esa calidez de estar junto alguien que quería, una sensación de protección, ternura y se dejó llevar por esa emoción indescriptible de tocar el cielo.

Y así como un dulce momento quedó profundamente dormida en brazos del príncipe de sus sueños.

* * *

Saludos a los lectores que siguen, gracias ;)


	3. Arte

Era una mañana tranquila, el sol iluminaba un poco la habitación. Thor abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse enfrente de un ser sublime, Loki la miraba fijamente, podía hundirse en esos ojos verdes que traspasaban su misma alma del trueno. Él sonrió tan encantadoramente como para derretir el mismo hielo y el corazón de la Thor empezó a latir tan frenéticamente que estaba seguro que el hechicero podía escuchar esos latidos.

El olía bien como un aroma fresco a jabón de vainilla de seguro estaba recién bañado

—Buenos días, princesa.

Ella respondió — Buenos días.

Él se sentó de forma elegante – ¿Soñaste algo interesante?

— (Siempre sueño contigo). Si. Esta vez jugábamos cerca de un riachuelo, me empujaste y caí al agua entonces yo me enoje contigo y te tire. Los dos estábamos mojados, sucios y luego alguien nos regañó.

Loki se rio – Eso paso de verdad, yo siempre he sido travieso.

Ella pensó en voz alta—Lo leí en internet

— ¿Investigaste sobre mí?

Thor se dio cuenta que había hablado de más. Empezó a murmurar — Si… Yo… Busque… Curiosidad

—Las personas dicen muchas cosas, no debes creer todo lo que dicen.

La tronadora quería saber, realmente deseaba preguntarle acerca de su vida. De esa relación con Thor, si eran hermanos adoptivos, si eran amigos, si jugaron juntos. Tantas preguntas, tanto que decir. —Dijiste que eres adoptado. ¿Quiénes son tus padres?

El hechicero pareció cambiar de humor completamente como si hubiese dicho algo malo o le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua fría. Ella se dio cuenta que fue imprudente, eso fue invasión de la privacidad– Lo siento, si no quieres decirme no lo hagas. No es asunto mío, es algo personal.

Él se levantó dejando caer la cobija de forma sensual, se veía como un dios griego, dándole la espalda, mirando hacia afueras de la ventana. —No, confió en ti… Tienes derecho a saberlo.

Loki se quedó en silencio por unos momentos como si le costara confesar eso — Yo soy un jotun.

Thor parpadeo sin tener la menor idea de lo que el hechicero estaba hablando. Pero sabía que era algo delicado porque Loki parecía más deprimente — ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es un jotun?

El la miro inmediatamente, debatiendo entre contar o no su historia, por ultimo termino confesando — En un mundo congelado viven los de mi especie ellos se hacen llamar gigantes de hielo, soy heredero de una dinastía de enemigos de Asgard. Los jotun me ven como un traidor de mi propia especie y para los asgardianos soy considerado un monstruo por tener sangre azul, sangre maldita.

—Pero tú no eres un gigante y no pareces un monstruo. Has sido bueno conmigo lo que demuestra que la sangre no tiene nada que ver en la forma en que tomas tus decisiones.

El amargamente suspiro–Soy una máscara nada más porque para verme como un asgardiano debo estar en modo glamour pero mi exterior es diferente… Me he convertido en una farsa.

La tronadora tenía curiosidad —¿Diferente en que forma?

—Te lo mostrare.

El hechicero se empezó a trasformar en un ser azul, su vestimenta cambio totalmente también, su piel llena de elementos decorativos y símbolos reales de jerarquía, transmitía frio. Thor abrió la boca como si viese una sublime obra de artística, era perfecto, el cabello largo caía por su espalda, su ropaje lo hacía ver sensual, sus ojos eran rojos intensos, era un enano de hielo exótico con gran atractivo.

Quería tocarlo para saber cómo se sentía esa piel tersa, fría y azul.

El bajo la mirada, su voz era un poco ronca – Esto es lo que soy.

—Es increíble

El embaucador se mostró confundido — ¿Qué?

Dada la reacción quizás Loki pensaba que a Thor le daría asco esa apariencia extraña pero no era así, en vez de repugnancia la joven tronadora solo sentía atracción.

Thor se levantó y trato de tocarlo mientras Loki dio unos pasos para atrás, parecía asustado— Puedes quemarte. No quiero hacerte daño

Pero la tronadora no le hizo caso a esas advertencias y paso sus dedos por la textura de esa piel congelada, podía sentir las líneas de herencia o estirpe real. El embaucador se estremeció al tacto, la unión de frio y calor creaban una intensa coalición –Wow. Tu piel es tan suave, tan fría. Eres tan increíble ¿Podría dibujarte?

—Pero ya me has dibujado antes, no veo porque quieres retratarme en esta horrible forma.

—Sí, todos esos dibujos eran recuerdos ahora eres real. Tú estás aquí, no eres un producto de mi imaginación…

El parecía perdido como si no comprendiera lo que estaba pasando – No entiendo, deberías asustarte. A nadie le gustan los jotun, son criaturas espantosas, toda mi vida he escuchado hablar del odio contra ellos, con solo una historia de esos monstruos sin corazón bastaba para asustar a los niños en las noches y causar pesadillas.

—Debió ser difícil para ti vivir rodeado de esas personas que odian la raza jotun pero tú no tienes la culpa, no eres un monstruo. (Si vieras lo que yo veo cuando te miro, descubrirías lo asombroso que eres.)

El no parecía comprender estaba demasiado convencido en menospreciarse — Yo quería destruir a mi raza para demostrar que era un asgardiano, para sentirme aceptado y además yo odiaba al rey Laufey porque me abandono en una roca como si fuera basura, mejor dicho me dejo morir solo en la nieve y Odin me salvo como una reliquia robada para usarme contra sus enemigos. Fui educado para ser lo que soy, una sombra, algo sin verdadero valor para nadie…

Thor acaricio esa mejilla helada con la yema de los dedos. Y su voz bajo como cuando le hablaba a esos niños huérfanos que se sentían tristes por ser abandonados a su suerte – No digas eso, yo creo que eres un ser maravilloso, por algo Thor tu hermano te quería así que nunca digas que eres nada cuando significabas todo para para él incuso murió por ti, todos mis sueños siento el amor que él te tenia.

Loki no dijo nada pero Thor sabía que él estaba sufriendo. Ese color azul empezó a cambiar al entrar en contacto físico – Quizás no podemos cambiar lo que somos.

—No, pero siempre podemos elegir lo que queremos ser. ¿Quiero dibujarte en tu verdadera forma?

—Tu eres mi master, haré todo lo que tú me digas solo debes darme órdenes y yo las cumpliré.

El hechicero tenía esos tatuajes y Thor pregunto —¿Cómo funciona la maldición?

El mostró lo que ocultaba con su magia y los tatuajes eran más, se extendían por su brazo hasta el hombro y parte de la espalda —Si te desobedezco me duele físicamente y el tatuaje mágico se expande poco a poco hasta que me muera así que mientras cumplo todas tus ordenes estaré bien.

Thor se dio cuenta que si el tatuaje mágico se extendía por todo las extremidades significaba que Loki había sido rebelde al tronador–Parece que has desobedecido bastante —

Él sonrío con amargura porque le quitaron su libertad de elegir quizás eso fue lo más difícil— Lo hice, el dolor era muy grande debía sobrevivir aunque eso significara que Thor fuera mi amo. No fue fácil aceptar que él me dominara pero si no lo hacía moriría…

La joven princesa pasó un dedo por esos tatuajes como si se sintiera atraída más por ese hombre – Eres como una obra de arte por eso quiero dibujarte en persona, mirándote directamente, apreciando tu belleza.

Él se acercó más entrando a su espacio personal y ella de repente se sintió nerviosa, había dicho demasiado sobre su fascinación por él, era algo que no podía evitar. Tener al ser de sus fantasías delante de ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo soñó con él? Deseaba verlo en persona y allí estaba él tan atractivo como la primera vez que lo vio en esos recuerdos perdidos.

– Mi cuerpo es tuyo para hacer lo que quieras con él. — Dijo el con seducción

Ella se puso roja completamente – No digas cosas vergonzosas.

—Pequeña princesa eres muy inocente, debes saber que eres mi master. Haré todo lo que me digas que haga, tus ordenes son absolutas, tu voz me domina, mi cuerpo, mi voluntad son regidas por ti.

La joven se encontraba un poco afligida porque no quería esa actitud, que él hiciera todo por una obligación y no porque realmente lo deseaba. Pero Loki no tenía un libre albedrío era obligado a obedecer —No, esto no es quien domine a quien. Cuando recupere mi poder te voy a liberar entonces harás lo que quieras, si deseas irte de mi lado yo lo aceptare, quiero que seas libre de elegir.

El embaucador parecía feliz, entusiasmado añadió– ¿Me vas a liberar de mis ataduras?

—Eres un príncipe Loki y quiero que si haces algo por mi sea por tu voluntad no porque estés obligado hacerlo

El hechicero con seriedad y quizás algo pesimista murmuro —Mi hermano prometió liberarme pero no lo hizo nunca, me mintió. Vas a hacer lo mismo, me das esperanzas para luego quebrarlas.

—Pero esa promesa sigue vigente, no dices que soy su reencarnación cumpliré entonces lo estimado por él.

—Primero debes recuperar el poder, la memoria y tu vida pasada…

—Si tu estas a mi lado sé que podemos lograrlo, quiero recordar todo y tener mis poderes de vuelta para luego liberarte…

—Te ayudare… Para es estoy aquí.

Thor sonrió — Desde ahora te doy la autonomía de tomar tus propias decisiones. Si quieres irte de mi lado no voy a detenerte pero prefiero que te quedes porque eres mi familia, supongo… Lo que quiero decir es que aprecio tu compañía, te agradezco por contarme sobre ti y protegerme.

El extendió su mano tocando con delicadeza las mejillas de la princesa como ella lo había hecho hace unos segundos con él—Los mortales son seres extraños.

Ella sucumbió ante el contacto—Extraño no siempre es algo malo

—Extraño es interesante –Murmuro Loki

Los dos se miraron fijamente como si se pudieran hablar con la mirada. Él estaba tan cerca podía sentir su aliento cálido, cuando deseaba la doncella que Loki la besara solo bastaba acercarse un poco más para que sus labios se tocaran sin embargo él no se movió simplemente la miraba con ternura como si por fin su vida cobrara sentido.

Los dos estaban paralizados hasta que alguien tocara la puerta y arruinara el momento – Ya está el desayuno

—Olvide que en este edificio se tiene un patético horario para todo.

Thor se sintió decepcionada quería que Loki siguiera siendo cariñoso con ella. Anhelaba ser tocada por él, sentirse querida, que ese hombre le diera amor de esa forma sensitiva, comprensiva. Nunca antes había sentido eso, el tiempo que pasaba con ese hombre era como un tesoro, volar en las nubes de la ilusión y la felicidad.

—Lo sé. Deberíamos ir a desayunar.

Los dos salieron hacia el desayunador, los vengadores estaban sentados— Buenos días blanca nieves, ricitos de oro.

Steve sonrió –Buenos días.

Ellos se sentaron juntos y Loki se comió una manzana tranquilamente mientras Thor decidió tomar café.

Natacha puso los documentos –Así que tenemos información sobre esos elfos. Parece que se vieron en algunas partes de la tierra.

Clint murmuro – Si, yo me enfrente uno cuando patrullaba, son bastante fuertes.

Loki murmuro— El líder es Malekith busca venganza contra Asgard. Debemos proteger a Thor y encontrar el éter

La tronadora escucho toda la conversación aunque bien no entendía nada y menos si lo único que podía pensar era en el príncipe de sus sueños. En la forma que tomaba decisiones, en la forma en que la protegía, era tan perfecto como él podía decir que era un monstruo si todo lo que veía la tronadora era a un ser extraordinario.

Loki estaba charlando con Stark como si fuera su mejor amigo. Thor los miro, sabiendo que ayer se golpeaban, parecía que se iban a matar a golpes y hoy eran camaradas, recordó lo que le dijo Steve de que un día peleaban y al otro estaban felices juntos…

Natacha rumoreo – Hace mucho tiempo no lo veía tan feliz.

—¿Ha estado triste ?— Pregunto con curiosidad la muchacha

—Sí, fue en aquel tiempo que Thor se sacrificó por salvarlo, Loki empezó a causar daños. Ya sabes después de ser acusarlo de traición enloqueció, se volvió cada vez más violento por eso tuvimos que desterrarlo…

—Pero salió adelante ante la adversidad.

—Eso fue porque se dio cuenta de la reencarnación, tú estabas vivo. En ese momento creo descubrió que su vida tenía sentido de nuevo, al parecer recupero la cordura.

Claro Thor tenía dudas, no conocía a Loki — ¿Crees que significo algo para él?

—La verdad, parece que le gustas

Eso hizo resplandecer a la princesa como si la felicidad llegara de repente— ¿Le gusto?

Natacha dijo —Loki no es el tipo que habré su corazón a las personas, pensé que él no tenía la capacidad de amar a alguien pero creo que estaba equivocada, es amable contigo, es especial cuando se trata de ti.

— ¿Lo crees?

—Te gusta ¿No? He visto como tus ojos brillan cuando lo miras

Thor tartamudeo avergonzada—Yo… Eh…

Natacha parecía satisfecha— Sé que es un poco complicado. Loki sigue viéndote como un hermano por eso nunca hará el primer movimiento para conquistarte, él va tratar de negar su amor por ti por la fraternidad que siente. Es por eso que tú debes invitarlo a salir, él no te negara nada.

Era obvio que Thor podía obligarlo a estar con ella pero quería sentirse amada por él, con sentimientos sinceros —No quiero obligarlo a que haga mi voluntad, sé que puedo darle ordenes pero no quiero.

_El me trata como su hermana menor._

_¿Cómo hago para que me vea como una mujer?_

_¿Cómo hago para que se enamore de mí?_

_Él va rechazarme si se entera que su hermano reencarnado está enamorada de él._

—Entiendo, debes luchar por él. Si lo amas lo suficiente no puedes rendirte.

Thor se retiró a darse un baño y terminar de dibujar, ese era su trabajo después de todo. —Lo haré, voy a tener esperanza. Gracias Natacha-

Clint susurro – En serio quieres juntar a esos dos.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Loki está loco…

—Pero esa es la diferencia estaría loco por ella. Sé que si se enamora de Thor, ya no haría desastres siempre ha querido llamar la atención de él y ahora la tiene.

—Espero que funcione, Nat

Natacha sabía lo que estaba haciendo—Confía en mi Clint. Sé que ellos se quieren hay algo cuando se miran, una especie de atracción, en mis años de espía puedo decirte que eso es verdadero afecto. Por Thor, Loki es capaz de dejar de ser un villano, traicionar todo por el amor.

Clint contesto – ¿Qué debemos hacer entonces?

—Dejar que las cosas fluyan, va ser complicado. Loki de seguro piensa que sus sentimientos son fraternales y Thor no es del tipo que va a seducirlo. Debemos darles tiempo….

Natacha se volvió hacia el príncipe que estaba lejos –Loki porque no vas donde Thor deberías estar más al pendiente de ella ¿No crees?

El hechicero tomo un momento para pensarlo antes de levantarse e ir donde estaba Thor. Él quería protegerla.

Barton añadió – Vaya, tu plan empieza a funcionar más rápido de lo que creía.

—Viste Clint yo tengo razón, allí hay fuego.

* * *

Thor después de darse una ducha estaba muy emocionada porque pronto sus pinturas serian exhibidas incluso envió invitaciones a todos para que fueran a ver su exposición en la galería de arte, eran la presentación de sus creaciones y estaba muy feliz de compartir su arte con las personas interesadas en verlas.

Estaba trabajando en terminar sus últimas pinturas, debió trasladarlas hasta la torre de los vengadores e instalarse para volver a su tarea de crear arte. Fue cuando Loki apareció de repente como siempre por arte de magia.

Thor se sobresaltó— ¿Qué haces aquí? Me asustaste…

—Los vengadores dijeron que debía vigilarte.

— ¿Los vengadores?

Quizás era una excusa— Si, ya sabes por si unos elfos oscuros atacan.

La joven princesa sonrió disfrutaba de la compañía de Loki, era un hombre interesante—Está bien. Estoy terminando de pintar, mañana es mi exposición de arte.

El hechicero parecía ver con curiosidad los pinceles y las pinturas.—Mmm ¿Esto haces para vivir?

—Si. ¿No has intentado dibujar algo? Es una forma de expresar tus sentimientos en un lienzo en blanco para crear tu propio mundo, tú propia historia por medio del arte, de los colores y la imaginación.

Loki contesto—En Asgard no se acostumbra hacer nada de eso, hay diferencias culturales entre nosotros… Claro yo puedo hacer todo lo que quiera con mi magia

— ¿Qué clase de cosas?

El hechicero cerro los ojos, imágenes de Asgard se visualizaron en todo rededor incluso recuerdos pintados en el aire de forma nostálgica y hermosa, cuando él abrió los ojos todo desapareció. Ella estaba fascinada con ver ese lugar donde el tronador y Loki, vivían. Posteriormente con un poco de magia creo ante los ojos asombrados de Thor, una hermosa flor de cristal congelado.

Thor la toco con curiosidad –Es una de las cosas más lindas que haya visto.

—Te lo regalo, como ves la magia es un arte.

Ella tomo la flor y la puso a un lado con felicidad—Entiendo lo que hablas, tu tienes un don de crear arte con la magia y yo con mis pinturas. Cuando te dije que quería dibujarte como un jotun no estaba bromeando, no quiero obligarte.

Loki lo miro como razonando— Si crees que soy digno de ser dibujado por ti entonces acepto.

El hechicero volvió a su forma jotun, con trajes de emperador– No me acostumbro a esta forma, solo hago esto por ti.

—Solo cálmate. Puedes sentarte y quédate quieto.

El embaucador no dijo nada, obedeció silenciosamente. Thor lo dibujaba como si pudiera conservar un poco de esa salvaje esencia del hechicero encantador en una pintura. Se acercó para cambiar el ángulo del cuerpo de Loki y de esa manera poder retratarlo mejor

El la miro de cerca, eso la distraía – Sé que no te agrada estar en esa apariencia, si no quieres está bien solo quiero que sepas que me gusta cómo eres.

—Lo dices como si lo creyeras . No debes sentir lastima por mi, tratar de hacerme sentir mejor no funcionara...

—Yo en verdad lo creo.

—Thor nunca me vio en mi formulario jotun

La princesa comprendió eso era una inseguridad, miedo al rechazo — ¿Por qué?

—Porque el odiaba a los de mi especie.

—Pero a ti no te odiaba.

El suspiro—Supongo que no.

—No debes tener miedo Loki, los sentimientos no desaparecen, no son efímeros.

Loki bajo la mirada—No tengo miedo…

Thor tomo su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos —¿Crees que él iba odiarte si te hubiera visto así?

—Quizás…

—Yo soy él recuerdas, al menos mi alma es equivalente a la del príncipe del trueno. Él nunca te odiaría porque yo no te odio, he tenido sueños desde niña y siento cada cosa que él sintió. Por eso sé que Thor te quiere, sé que no te despreciaría o rompería lazos contigo por algo tan insignificante como el linaje…

El no dijo ninguna palabra pero Thor estaba satisfecha de que él confió en ella, fue vulnerable antes de volver a mostrarse frio y sin sentimientos, solo por un momento la tronadora pudo ver a través del hechicero, descubriendo esas inseguridades que escondía.

La princesa siguió dibujándolo con amor y afecto que sentía cada pincelada era un sentimiento puro. Después de un tiempo termino de pintarlo.

Ella sonrió viendo aquella hermosa obra de arte—Ya está ¿Quieres verlo?

El embaucador volvió a su apariencia normal – No soy aficionado a lo que soy.

Pero poco a poco él miró aquella pintura artística – Tienes talento…

—Gracias, tengo al mejor modelo. (Mi inspiración siempre has sido tú) Deberemos irnos, pronto será mi exposición. debo prepararme... Espero que estés allí Loki.

El doblo la cabeza con sumisión—Sí, mi lady master

—No, no tienes que volver a decirme así. Yo no soy tu dueña y tienes la libertad de rechazarme, de tomar tus propias decisiones

El hechicero se retiró con orgullo como si no le creyera– Te agradezco por eso pero mientras tenga la maldición eres mi master, nada va a cambiar.

La doncella suspiro, Thor había dado esperanzas de quitarle la maldición pero no lo hizo por eso el embaucador no le creía pero ella quería que Loki fuera libre. Esperaba que el joven príncipe llegara a su exposición de arte, ya que era algo realmente importante para ella.

La princesa vio al embaucador salir– Como siempre dices muchas cosas Thor, me ilusionas pero no cumples tus promesas… No me mientas, me haces daño si lo haces.

—Te liberare, es una promesa de mi vida pasada y la cumpliré.

Loki fue silencioso más de lo común.

–Puedes venir a mi exposición, te voy a esperar allí pero no voy a obligarte a ir si no quieres.

El asintió antes de marcharse sin dar una respuesta, parecía ligeramente deprimido. Thor vio esa ilustración tocando la imagen artística de su príncipe –Loki, si tan solo supieras lo que siento por ti

* * *

Thor dedico el resto de su día a dar vida a sus glamorosas pinturas, tenía que brindar una gran cantidad de tiempo en los detalles, en los colores y matices con el motivo de crear una obra de arte llena de perfección. Para ella la pintura era más que un pasatiempo, era una forma de expresarse, de vivir intensamente plasmando sus sueños en un lienzo en blanco, con pensamientos y de esa manera trasmitir sus más profundos sentimientos.

En sus bocetos siempre estaba presente aquel amor que tenía hacia el príncipe, por eso forjado en cada una de sus obras maestras se encontraba el dueño de su corazón, el que la hacía estremecer completamente.

El hechicero era su inspiración. Después de todo ¿Qué hace un artista sin inspiración?

Eso era el componente principal, lo que daba vida a sus pinturas. Sus cuadros eran muy populares debido a que su contenido era más que su amor reprimido por su adonis, su musa, como el sol que brilla en la oscuridad de su mente.

Cuando al fin término las obras que faltaban estaba satisfecha, ya que debía llevarlas a la exposición de arte, el día siguiente. Se dirigió a la sala, los vengadores estaban en lo suyo, charlando sobre el trabajo. Ella noto que alguien faltaba, se fijó por doquier y no vio a Loki por ningún lado.

Se preguntaba ¿Dónde era que se encontraba el hechicero?

Quizás tenía una necesidad de estar cerca de su amado tormento, una necesidad por él tan fuerte, tan intensa que no podía resistirse a esa sensación que empezaba a llenar todo su ser.

La princesa salió de su estado de distracción cuando escucho una voz —Hey Thor, ¿Cómo van esas pinturas?

La joven muchacha respondió –Ya está todo listo para la exposición de arte, estoy muy emocionada.

—Mañana iremos a la exhibición, estamos ansiosos de ver que puedes hacer con esos pinceles.

Tony estaba sentado tranquilamente, para él lo más cercano al arte era una impresión digital pop art de iron man —A mí no me gustan esas cosas pero Loki nos dijo que te vigiláramos por si pasaba algo malo, así que no me queda otra opción que ir. Además estarán los paparazzis, no podría perderme eso.

Thor se sobresaltó con preguntas acerca de eso — ¿ Loki no está?

_¿Por qué se fue?_

_¿Dónde está?_

El capitán América respondió – Dijo que iría a Asgard.

_Si él fue a Asgard ¿Por qué razón no me informo nada?_

_¿Por qué razón debía informarle?_

_No significo nada para él._

_Solo se fue._

_¿Me abandono?_

_Yo le di libertad, el libre albedrío, él puede tomar sus propias decisiones y si yo no soy de su elección, si no escoge estar conmigo._

Thor empezó a inquietarse porque teóricamente le había dicho a Loki que hiciera lo que este quisiera, le dio completa libertad y si su decisión había sido irse debía respetarla pero no podía evitar sentir ese dolor muy dentro de su alma, si era esa la cruel realidad.

Quizás no quería estar al lado de Thor y lo hacía solo por obligación por eso se marchó.

La muchacha empezó a ser pesimista, sus pensamientos empezaron a volverse grises y deprimentes.

Natacha le hizo un gesto al Capitán América y luego se dirigió a Thor – No te preocupes por eso, él va a volver.

— ¿Loki dijo que volvería?— expresó—el tronador con un poco de esperanza

—No, solo dijo que hablaría con Odin. Es muy probable que regrese después.

—Así que ustedes no saben si va a regresar.

—Sabemos que tarde o temprano lo hará. Es algo típico de él

La princesa estaba triste, palideció como si le quitaran la felicidad y todos notaron su cambio de actitud —Me voy a mi habitación con su permiso.

Clint se acercó a Natacha – Parece que está a punto de llorar deberías hablar con ella, ya sabes entre mujeres.

—Creo que lo mejor seria dejarla sola después hablo con ella, probablemente este así debido a que Loki no le dijo de que se iría, ya conocemos a ese embaucador...

—Si es un inconsciente e insensible al hacer sufrir de esa manera a una mujer. Parece que no le importa pisar los sentimientos de los demás.

Natacha murmuro –Puede que aun vea a Thor como su hermano, ya sabes Loki siempre se iba sin permiso y Thor se enojaba pero nunca le dio una orden para que dejara de hacerlo, por lo cual le daba permiso de manera indirecta.

—Bueno debería estar consciente del hecho de que Thor es una chica.

La viuda negra sonrió con malicia – Créeme que eso lo va notar, Clint

Ojo de halcón sollozo – Sigues con eso, Nat. No voy hacer una especie de cupido disparando flechas para que se enamoren esos dos.

Steve musito— Loki hablo conmigo, me comento que deberíamos cuidar de lady Thor mientras va a hablar con Odin sobre cómo recuperar los poderes de Thor, así que posiblemente este de regrese mañana.

—Ese _reindeer games _nos deja con todo su trabajo— Dijo con fastidio Stark—

Steve contesto —Thor es parte de nosotros los vengadores, es nuestro deber ayudarla

Tony molesto añadió —Lo sé, me fastidia todo eso. Ella no actúa como Thor, se la pasa suspirando por Loki, ni si quiera trata de ocultar que está enamorada de él como una adolescente, todavía los mandamos al mismo cuarto juntos sabiendo la situación…

Natacha respondió—Eso es bueno. Un nuevo interés amoroso para nuestro rebelde villano favorito.

Stark murmuro –Al menos Point Break era más estricto, ella deja que el señor travesura haga lo que quiera. Podría tratar de conquistar el mundo de nuevo y esa reencarnación estaría sonriendo de locura por el chico malo ser tan sexy…

—Thor era bueno con Loki. Era estricto por cuestiones razonables pero también era amable siempre se preocupó por su hermano.

Tony contesto —Los dos son iguales por esa razón le creo a Loki con el asunto del alma reencarnada aunque es científicamente improbable…. Ella se deja manipular por su estúpida sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? Tú también Stark, te dejas manipular por su estúpida sonrisa

—Eso solo fue una o dos veces. Pero quien está contando, esto no se trata de mí.

—Vamos chicos. Sabemos que ella se siente atraída por él, no le veo nada malo en que estén juntos, si existe la posibilidad de que se enamoren creo que sería lo mejor. Tal vez Loki le haga bueno caer en el amor con alguien, un renacer para ser feliz y cambiar su vida de súper villano.

—No lo creo.

—Stark, porque no estás de acuerdo

—Loki no se va enamorar de ella, lo conozco. Es Thor de lo que estamos hablando puede que a ella le guste pero ¿Cómo a Loki le va interesar alguien que tiene el alma de su propio hermano?

—No estés celoso, solo porque Loki tenga novia no va dejar de ser tu amigo.

Y aunque bien que lo estaba, lo negó —No estoy celoso ¿Por qué lo estaría?

—Si claro. Loki tiene derecho a encontrar el amor, si quieres que sea feliz ¿Porque te empeñas en que este solo? Es porque de ese modo te necesitaría a ti.

—Yo quiero que sea feliz, es mi amigo.

—Entonces deja de ser egoísta. Solo piensas en ti pero no en lo que él pueda sentir.

Tony no dijo nada más pero hizo una mueca de enojo y cruzo sus brazos con frustración. — Apuesto que se iría con ella a Asgard, diez años más y no lo volveríamos a ver. Lo perderíamos de nuevo.

—Es porque cometimos un error al desterrarlo, el chico necesitaba ayuda y no se la dimos ahora que ha dejado la locura, la tristeza y la ira. Thor ha logrado lo que nosotros no, le ha devuelto la vida, la fiereza, la felicidad. Ella hace que Loki se haga más dócil, más feliz, saca lo bueno de él.

—Sí, lady Thor lo amansa sin necesidad de darle órdenes, nuestro villano la obedece por su propia voluntad.

—Y eso es lo que queremos.

—Supongo que sí.

* * *

Thor camino lentamente como si le hiciera falta una parte importante de ella misma, extrañaba a Loki como si fuera el aire que respiraba, no había pasado mucho tiempo sin su presencia pero cuando aquel ser maravilloso no estaba, todo era vacío y desolación.

Se acostó en la cama que parecía enorme y no era igual, no era lo mismo sin ese cuerpo caliente a su lado. Toco el lado de esa cama fría donde hubiese estado Loki y sintió esa añoranza dentro de sí, se acostó en ese lado y aspiro mientras abrazaba la almohada que aun olía a él, ese delicioso aroma le hacía sentir toda clase de emociones.

Estaba preocupada, angustiada observo el techo por largo tiempo, suspirando por su amado de manera que no podía dormir, no sin él.

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Con quién?

No sabía si Loki tenía novia, si amaba alguna doncella….Si su corazón estaba ocupado por alguien más.

No sabía nada de el hechicero solo lo que en sus sueños veía.

Si acaso amaba a alguien, su dolor sería más duro y doloso. No sabía cómo sobrellevarlo, el sufrimiento nunca se detendría, no podría soportar la incertidumbre.

Se levantó sobresaltaba por las dudas, por una intriga infundada, pos sus mismas inseguridades. Mirando la noche oscura, siguió preguntándose

¿Dónde estaría?

¿Acaso en brazos de su amante?

No quería cavilar en eso pero aquel sentimiento melancólico venía a ella, pensando que quizás su príncipe no volvería.

Echo un vistazo al reloj, era tarde. Se sentó en la sala, deprimida sola tratando de no imaginar a Loki con alguien más porque su corazón se oprimía.

Natacha murmuro sentándose a su lado —Thor ¿Qué haces despierta?

—No podía dormir.

—Vine hablar contigo sé que desde que Loki se fue estas afligida ¿Puedes decirme que pasa?

La princesa dirigió su mirada al piso—¿Crees que Loki volverá? ¿Me abandono?

—Lo dudo

Thor nerviosa jugueteo con sus dedos, no quería hablar de sus sentimientos imposibles—Pero no está, él dijo que me protegería, que estaría a mi lado sin embargo se fue sin ni si quiera despedirse de mí.

—Deberías descansar, ve a dormir Thor, mañana estoy segura de que Loki regresará.

—Si yo…. No puedo dormir sin Loki.

Natacha murmuro —Solo ha pasado un día creo que estas exagerando... No dormir, no comer solo por unos instantes que Loki no está.

— No se trata de un día… No ves que me abandono, eso es lo que pasa—grito — con frustración la tronadora

—Thor llevas unas semanas de conocerlo y ya no puedes estar unas horas sin ese lengua de plata. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Ella empezó a llorar de repente – Tú no sabes que es amar a una persona que aparece en tus sueños, veinte años he amado a ese hombre y por fin, por fin puedo verlo en persona, tocarlo y de pronto se me escapa de entre mis dedos…. Tú no entiendes… Yo… Yo siento tanto amor por él que no puedo retenerlo más, me está matando este sentimiento.

Natacha al fin comprendió—¿Lo quieres tanto Thor? Creí que solo te atraía pero ahora me doy cuenta que realmente estás loca por ese hombre, realmente le amas.

Ella asistió mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas— Loki significa todo para mí, desde el primer momento en que lo vi mi corazón se detuvo, he esperado toda mi vida para conocerlo en persona y no solo amarlo en el silencio, en el dolor de mis sueños. Ahora yo le di libertad, tengo miedo de que me haya abandonado.

Natacha añadió— ¿Porque no lo llamas? Thor siempre decía su nombre y el aparecía, no importa dónde. El obedece a comandos de voz, cualquier cosa que digas lo va a hacer incluso a la distancia.

Thor se molestó mucho—No voy a llamarlo como si fuera un perro que recibe órdenes. Yo le dije que hiciera lo que quisiera y si me protegía por obligación que dejara de hacerlo, si Loki se fue… Es su decisión y la voy a respetar aunque me rompa el corazón.

_Es porque no me quiere._

Natacha entendió el problema de la joven muchacha —No arriesgaría su vida por ti viniendo a la tierra para luego marcharse, ese embaucador va a volver y cuando lo haga me encargare de que te veas hermosa, quizás así puedas seducirlo. ¿Qué te parece?

—No importa mi apariencia, Loki nunca me va ver como algo menos que su hermano reencarnado incluso si yo estoy muriendo de amor por él.

_Mi príncipe me ve como su hermana, no hay algo más punzante, cruel y dañino para mí que escuchar esa espantosa palabra fraternal cuando deseo que me vea como una amante, mientras el solo… El solo me dice que soy su hermana adoptiva._

_Toda mi vida enamorada de un místico ser, un amor platónico, intenso e imposible, esperando cerrar los ojos para verlo en mis sueños y resulta que soy una reencarnación de alguien que solía ser su dueño._

_Nunca me va ver como algo más._

_Nunca va amarme como yo lo amo._

Por supuesto la viuda negra pensaba diferente—He visto la chispa en sus ojos, el modo suave de tratarte, es especial contigo por algo. Creo que se siente atraído por ti pero quizás tiene miedo de eso. Así que estoy segura que mañana vendrá, si la exposición de arte es importante para ti.

—Espero que sí.

_Si llega a la exposición o no, es una señal para saber si le importo._

—Me voy a dormir, mañana le diré a Wanda que venga para ayudarte con tu apariencia para cuando venga Loki.

—Pero yo…

—No estés nerviosa ¿Acaso no quieres atraerlo a ti?

—Si yo…. Está bien, aunque no creo que eso funcione. Loki es un príncipe debe conocer a mujeres hermosas de muchos planetas, yo no soy nada comparada con ellas.

Thor era tímida la mayoría del tiempo hasta que entraba en confianza incluso estar cerca del apuesto embaucador la ponía nerviosa, le robaba el aliento no sabía si podía llegar a dar el primer paso, no era buena coqueteando, no era buena seduciendo, estaba segura que quedaría en ridículo intentando conquistarlo.

Le costaba tanto decir un "te amo" a esa persona especial

Trato de dormir pero por más que trato no lo consiguió. Se asomó por la ventana anhelando con pesar, lo iba a esperar por siempre si era preciso hasta que el volviera.

* * *

**Exposición de arte**

* * *

Thor se colocó un vestido hermoso de color azul, estaba ansiosa ya que era la primera vez que sus pinturas estaban en una exposición, habían críticos de arte, compradores. Todo un mundo de personas importantes incluso invito a los vengadores a la exhibición eso llamaría la atención de los medios, la prensa y de las personas en general.

Wanda y Natacha le ayudaron con el maquillaje, a prepararse para la presentación. Thor era muy sencilla no estaba acostumbrada a ponerse mucho maquillaje, solía vestirse de manera simple, no gastaba mucho tiempo en los detalles. Pero tenía esa hermosura natural de ser dulce, encantadora con todos, esa era la belleza más pura y sublime que existía.

Peinaron su cabellera dorada, le pusieron un lápiz labial rojo, la perfumaron. Parecía una de esas modelos o muñecas con esa divinidad celestial que ilumina la habitación y robaba las miradas indiscretas de la gente.

Natacha sonrió –Creo que estas lista para hablar con Loki, dile sobre tus sentimientos.

Llena de inseguridades la princesa añadió—No creo que sea tan fácil. No sé si tiene novia, es demasiado atractivo e inteligente como para no tener una o varias. Además yo no tengo nada especial que ofrecerle, Loki puede tener a cualquier mujer a sus pies… ¿Por qué se enamoraría de mí?

—Loki no habla mucho sobre si mismo y no lo hemos visto en muchos años. Pero creo que debes ser sincera. Ningún hombre se resiste por mucho tiempo a ciertas cosas, debes coquetearle, acercarte más a cuerpo a cuerpo…Luego lo besas y si devuelve el beso es que le atraes, quizás tengas una oportunidad.

Claro Thor no estaba segura de poder hacer algo así jamás de solo pensarlo le daba vergüenza y temor.

Wanda añadió – La sinceridad es importante lo mejor sea que le digas lo que sientes aunque te rechace.

De pronto el miedo lleno por completo su ser ¿Y si me rechaza? —Quizás piense mal de mí se supone que soy la reencarnación de su hermano, no debería amarlo. No debería sentir esto está prohibido…

Thor se levantó, renunciando a esa idea absurda de conquistarlo. Loki nunca aceptaría eso probablemente diría que la tronadora era una abominación por desear cosas prohibidas, quizás incluso no le volvería hablar. No quería perderle y temía que diciéndole todos esos sentimientos este iba a huir o algo peor iba a odiarla.

Se quitó un poco de maquillaje— Desearía seducirlo, desearía que se enamore de mí, desearía todo de él pero no quiero que me quiera de una manera superficial tampoco…. Mi príncipe siempre ha sido solo platónico, imposible, temo que mi amor nunca será capaz de alcanzarlo.

—Entonces debes enamorarlo, gana su corazón. Has que se vulva loco por ti

Ella suspiro— Lo haces parecer fácil pero no lo es. Loki es inalcanzable para mí.

—Nada es fácil en esta vida, debes luchar por lo que amas.

Thor no estaba segura de eso—Nos vemos en la exposición

Wanda sonrió tratando de animarla – No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

* * *

Llego temprano a la exposición para acomodar sus pinturas, los invitados empezaron a llegar, la gente adinerada estaba interesada en comprar sus diseños. Era todo un movimiento incluso bueno para su carrera artística pero nada de eso importaba, su mente solo pensaba en su amado, miro alrededor pero no vio señas de Loki, quizás no vendría después de todo le dio la libertad de elegir… Era su decisión aunque eso la decepcionaba, le hacía sentir triste, no verlo era como una tortura.

Debería estar feliz pero solamente se sentía desilusionada. Las personas le hablaban, hombres guapos le coqueteaban pero nada tenía sentido, nada sin su hechicero. Todo se empezaba a volver como una farsa, las sonrisas falsas, los halagos, el encanto. Nada llenaba su vida de peligro y felicidad, nadie en esa sala hacia que su existencia cobrara valor.

Estaba cansada del tumulto de personas, decepcionada porque no estaba su príncipe encantado. Con tristeza fue al balcón para su sorpresa allí estaba Loki, como si estuviese imaginando el más sublime ser enfrente de ella, la luna lo iluminaba haciendo que su piel se volviera más pálida, su cabello negro se contrastaba con su palidez. Era una criatura tan maravillosa que no podía apartar su mirada de él como un místico ángel sereno que hipnotizaba, encantaba el ambiente y la seducía.

El embaucador no se movió de su posición, pero se dio cuenta de la presencia de la princesa – El viento sopla en esta cálida noche, la luna parece brillar más de lo común, absorbe la oscuridad.

Thor se animó a dar un paso adelante— Pensé que no vendrías.

—Dije que lo haría, que te protegería ¿Acaso no crees mis palabras?

El silencio se volvió incómodo y Thor sentía en la necesidad de decir algo — ¿Porque no estas adentro?

_—__No me gusta ser hipócrita como la sociedad de Midgard. Vi tu arte Thor, siempre_ te estoy observando, soy tu guardián. No creías que te dejaría.

Era como si el embaucador leyera su mente y supiera sus más oscuros secretos— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te irías? Por un momento tuve miedo cuando no estabas a mi lado pensé que quizás no volverías jamás, nunca antes había sentido tanto pánico.

–De ningún modo te dejaría… Debes creer en mí, eres mi master me veo obligado a ti con mi alma y mi cuerpo a obedecer.

Thor sonrió – Te di libertad de tomar decisiones y aun estas aquí. Estoy feliz por eso, estoy feliz por elegir quedarte conmigo… Debo agradécele todo a ti.

— ¿Por qué?

Y sin pensarlo respondió —Por ser mi inspiración

Él se rio— Thor, Thor. Siempre dices tonterías

—Es una noche maravillosa, me alegro de que hayas venido. Es importante para mí, el dinero recaudado se dará a los niños del orfanato.

Loki miraba las estrellas sentado en baranda del balcón –En el pasado veía a los midgardianos como hormigas patéticas que correspondía pisar con una bota, los mortales eran criaturas egoístas, sin corazón que deberían ser gobernadas para salvarse de matarse entre sí, por ser ruines, creadores de guerras y masacre pensé que quizás ellos ocupaban un rey para crear una era nueva.

Él se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos y Thor por su voz —No había nada bueno en ellos, entonces te conocí a ti y me di cuenta que no todos son iguales, tú eras demasiada inocente, amable. De pronto me hiciste cambiar mi punto de vista sobre ellos….

Thor murmuro —Todas las personas tienen cosas buenas o malas, todos tienen sus talentos y el derecho a segundas oportunidades.

El hechicero suspiro para volver a encontrar las palabras — He sido un ser malvado, he matado como si fuese un arma de destrucción, he hecho cosas malas y creí que no merecía amor, ni ser salvado, mucho menos merecía que Thor se sacrificara por mí causa. Él era bueno, tan bueno como su alma reencarnada lo es, yo no era digno y sin embargo mi hermano me dio su vida, sin importar lo que yo era…

—Tienes valor y si Thor te salvo es porque te quiere, tú tienes derecho a ser amado también a corregir tus errores y a vivir. Somos seres imperfectos pero esas imperfecciones son lo que lo hacen diferente de los demás, a ser originales.

—Mi hermano era tan perfecto como tú. A veces odiaba eso de él.

—Yo no soy perfecta cometo errores y aprendo de ellos.

Loki se acercó a ella, toco su mejilla con ternura –My lady, siempre has sido perfecta ante mis ojos. Me has enseñado que puedo ser mejor, me has aceptado tal y como soy

Ella se quedó callada como si le robaran las palabras y la misma respiración, hipnotizada por un hechicero lengua de plata. Este hombre misterioso toco sus labios quitándole el lápiz labial, eran sus dedos fríos acariciándola que la hacían estremecer como si sintiera electricidad por todo su cuerpo ¿Cómo ese contacto podía sucumbir su cuerpo por completo?

Obediente a sus caricias

Sediento de contacto.

Delirando en silencio.

Cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar ese momento de fantasía. Si el hechicero supiera los pensamientos de Thor, si el supiera que cada pequeño detalle lograba enamorarla cada vez más. Si el solamente supiera…Lo que le hacía sentir al tocarla.

¿Qué diría? Si supiera…

El embaucador había notado el maquillaje y la ropa que se puso para seducirlo pero todo lo contrario a lo que ella pensaba Loki reacciono diferente, esa mente de verdad era impredecible — Sabes no tienes que usar maquillaje para verte hermosa, ya lo eres sin necesidad de….

Claro Thor se había arreglado para que Loki se sintiera atraído por ella y de pronto al principe de hielo no le gustaba, todo su costo para nada— ¿Acaso no crees que me veo hermosa en este momento? Me arreglado mucho para esta ocasión.

— No voy a decir que te ves atractiva porque eso sería inapropiado pero luces encantadora. Pienso que en los nueve reinos no existe un ser con tanta belleza por eso no necesitas nada de eso, eres bella por tu esencia. Como hechicero puedo percibir la esencia de las personas, es lo que hace a una persona hermosa, un alma pura.

Ella se sonrojo —Cuando dices esas cosas mi corazón se acelera.

Se di cuenta de lo que dijo – Digo…. Yo…. Solo que dices cosas muy profundas…

Se supone que debía conquistarlo pero como haría si ella era la que terminaba conquistada y Loki ni siquiera lo intentaba con solo esa manera caballerosa de ser, esa inteligencia, la derretía. Era tan seductor y gallardo como un príncipe azul de los cuentos de hadas.

Loki simplemente sonrió como nunca lo había hecho de una manera tierna y llena de encanto. Por esos detalles Thor se dio cuenta que cada vez se enamoraba más del joven hechicero.

* * *

Saludos, gracias por comentar y seguir esta historia ;)


	4. Magia

Thor siguió hipnotizada mirando fijamente aquella hermosa sonrisa inefable que hechizaba y la hacía volar hacia el mismo paraíso, su ser de un momento a otro se colmaba de sensaciones extrañas que eran semejantes a una corriente eléctrica pasando por su cuerpo. No era capaz de apartar su mirada del seductor y misterioso príncipe, podía notar como ese cabello azabache se agitaba con el viento, como la luna lo hacía palidecer o como no importaba nada más en el mundo que ese instante.

Cada pequeño detalle era resplandeciente desde la manera en que el encantador hechicero se comportaba con tal elegancia, con aspecto varonil y fascinante; Hasta la forma en que se asentaba en ese balcón a lo alto de la arcaica edificación.

_Él era su epifanía._

_Él era la razón por cual palpitaba su espíritu. _

_Bastaba una mirada para tocar el cielo y una sonrisa para enamórale por completo_.

Deseaba que el vehemente hombre la estrechara en sus brazos fuertes, la hiciera sentir mujer porque en ese momento quería brindarle nada más que felicidad, anhelaba demostrarle cuanto lo amaba en un lenguaje apasionado. Si su príncipe quisiera inclusive le daría todo su ser, ya que el embaucador era dueño de los latidos de su corazón, de su cuerpo, de su voluntad y de su amor, sin embargo el hechicero no sabía que tenía el poder de mover su mundo de tal forma.

En sus locos delirios, en secreto se encontraba tentada a pronunciar esas palabras fogosas como una orden ardiente porque sabía que el fiel sirviente estaba obligado a obedecer todos sus caprichos e imaginaba como seria si expresara con una voz sensual en el oído del príncipe algo como:

_"Hazme tuya"_

_"Hazme el amor hasta que desfallezca de debilidad, hasta que mis piernas duelan y mi voz se apague"_

_"Bésame hasta que mis labios se desangren por más"_

_"Abrázame hasta que llegue el fin del mundo" _

_"Ámame en la mañana, en la noche y para siempre"_

El solo pensar en las fantasías que creaba su mente le daba escalofríos y a la vez se sentía culpable porque Loki obedecería como el ferviente esclavo que era, todas sus órdenes las cumpliría, efectuaría sus palabras al pie de la letra pero el problema sería que no podía obligar a alguien a amarla, no podía obligarlo hacer algo que no quería, no podría decirle a Loki que la complaciera. No deseaba sumisión, quería su amor, no ese provocativo cuerpo a sus pies.

A quien engañaba ella no era una amante, ni si quiera era capaz de dar órdenes que se escucharan sensuales, sonaría torpe probablemente balbuciría y al final no diría nada, quedaría en total ridículo frente a su platónico amor. Eso se debía principalmente a que nunca había experimentado pasión en su vida, nunca había sido besada con ímpetu, nunca acaecía un verdadero afecto, era ignorante en ese sentido.

Además nadie jamás fue capaz de acariciarle con tal ternura como Loki, nadie era semejante a él.

Nadie la forjaba a vivir intensamente, le estremecía y quemaba con solo tocar su cuerpo en un roce delicado.

Ninguno le provocaba de tal forma, ni le hacía perder la cordura únicamente con el aroma o la necesidad por verle…

Debería dejar de imaginar cosas ridículas y sin sentido de algo que solo podía existir en sus más ardientes fantasías pero no en la exactitud de su vida. Por qué la realidad era cruel, dolía no tener oportunidad de conquistarlo, no era tan hermosa, ni atrevida comparaba con las mujeres que de seguro Loki había conocido o había estado envuelto románticamente.

Amaba a alguien que estaba fuera de su alcance, quería fingir que no era así pero no podía pretender que cada latido no era para Loki y temía que se diera cuenta que estaba muriendo por él.

¿Por qué el amor imposible duele tanto?

Los consejos le decían que le correspondía confesar su sentir a Loki, el problema era que no quería perderlo, lo amaba tanto que no deseaba que él huyera por asco de ella, repugnancia de saber que la reencarnación de su "hermano" adoptivo estaba enamorada de él.

Sabía que el hechicero era reservado, según las personas frió y sin corazón, un enigma difícil de resolver, era peligroso e incluso malvado pero ella lo miraba como aquel hombre majestuoso que le salvo la vida, no como un monstruo que el mismo embaucador creía que era.

Loki siguió mirando desde el balcón, en la cúspide una hermosa vista de la cuidad. Con una voz sexy que derretía a cualquier mujer, dijo – Ven, siéntate a mi lado debemos hablar.

Thor obedientemente se colocó por encima de esa baranda cerca de su príncipe, era un lugar alto que le generaba miedo, casi terror, era peligroso sentarse allí pero lo hizo porque él se lo señaló, también porque quería estar cerca y disfrutar cada momento que pasaba junto al muy seductor hechicero.

El príncipe sonrió de manera traviesa— Tienes miedo a caer pero confías en mi lo suficiente para obedecerme.

La tronadora se dio cuenta que el hechicero era muy astuto parecía adivinar cada uno de sus movimientos como si los conociera con exactitud – Sé que a tu lado nada me pasaría. Confió en ti

Esas palabras parecieron herir a Loki, quizás fue su error hablar de eso, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el tronador murió y el hechicero se sentía culpable por no salvarlo.

El travieso se rio, una risa amarga – No quiero perderte otra vez…

La agraciada mujer suspiro, tocando la mano del hechicero con suavidad, sintió que Loki se estremeció ante el contacto físico pero no se retiró. Las manos del embaucador eran tan frías, ella quería calentarlas –Loki. Confieso que si tuviera la oportunidad de salvarte nuevamente de la muerte tomaría la misma decisión que mi reencarnación.

El caballero murmuro – No digas eso. Yo no lo merezco….

La princesa añadió – Las personas se sacrifican por otras cuando las aman, cuando no quieren perderlas o no pueden vivir sin ellas.

Loki apretó su mano y fue una de las mejores sensaciones que había tenido en su vida, todo su cuerpo entraba en llamas, en un calor arrebatador que iba de la cabeza a los pies. Se empezó a sonrojar de manera furiosa sin poder evitarlo…

Parecía olvidar que debería estar trabajando pero Loki se estaba convirtiendo en su prioridad, en ese momento inclusive la exposición carecía de importancia, no se concentraba en nada más que preservar cada instante que pasaba junto al hombre más interesante, encantador y atractivo que había conocido en su joven vida.

El príncipe disimuladamente, casi como si no lo hiciera apropósito siguió tomando su mano entrelazando los dedos, uniéndolos y la princesa sentía que su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo estremecedor, apreciando como sus manos se unían como si fueran hechas para estar enlazadas, era maravilloso aquel sentimiento deseaba estar de esa manera por siempre

El hechicero murmuro como si no estuviera consiente de la cercanía– Como sabes fui a Asgard, no quería dejarte sola por mucho tiempo sabiendo que eras vulnerable.

Ella sollozo de forma infantil casi en manera de queja por no avisarle que se iría–Debiste decirme.

— No sabía que te preocuparías por mí— Dijo el príncipe como si de verdad creyera esas palabras

Lo exponía como si Thor no le importara para nada su "esclavo", eso no era cierto – Me importas mucho, Loki….

El pareció sorprendido y luego cambio de tema como si la princesa del trueno estuviera mintiendo — Era necesario hablar con tu padre Odin sobre tus poderes.

Lo primero que noto fue que el embaucador no se refería a Odin como su padre "adoptivo" quizás ellos no se llevaban bien — ¿Qué dijo? Mi…. Padre

— Encontramos la forma de recuperar tus poderes y tu estatus como princesa de Asgard.

La heredera parecía llena de felicidad — ¿En serio?

— Si eres capaz de alzar el mjolnir, si eres digna podrás recuperar tu vida como mi hermano adoptivo.

De alguna manera se sintió desilusionada por esa declaración. Ella no quería ser su hermana adoptiva, si no la dueña de su corazón de hielo, su amante. — Hermanos….

— Debes pensarlo bien Thor. Esto no es fácil se trata de perder tu vida en Midgard e inclusive perderte a ti misma.

Thor murmuro confundida— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

— Para ganar algo debes perder algo. Es como un sacrificio, sé que eres digna entonces cuando llegues a tener el mjolnir en tus manos volverás a tener tus poderes pero eso significa perder una parte de lo que eres. La personalidad de mi master original se mezclara con la tuya.

— No entiendo. Quieres decir que cuando recuperare la memoria de mi pasado como Thor, me volveré como él.

Loki la miro con tranquilidad — Tu personalidad es muy dulce, eres como una rosa en un jardín de malas hiervas, eres buena con todas las personas, eres amable y encantadora pero mi hermano es diferente, es arrogante, áspero, brusco, es un guerrero por eso actúa conforme a su masculinidad. Cuando tomes ese mjolnir, tu personalidad se mezclara con la de mi hermano, sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos se unirán, por ser la misma alma pura que habita un cuerpo. Por eso debes pensarlo muy bien antes de tomar la decisión que cambiara tu vida por completo…

La princesa estaba pensando seriamente — ¿Prefieres mi personalidad o la de él? ¿Quieres que tu "hermano" regrese?

Fue una pregunta difícil de responder porque los dos eran Thor, era su alma después de todo. Loki dijo con una voz suave – Perdí mi tiempo odiando a Thor, quisiera que las cosas no hubieran terminado en tragedia, yo me di cuenta tarde que lo apreciaba pensé que quizás tú eras mi segunda oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. Así que cualquier decisión que tomes yo la respetare...

Thor no quería ser egoísta, aceptar dicha propuesta resultaría algo bueno. Significaría traer de nuevo parte de la personalidad del "hermano" muerto a la vida de Loki y el sería feliz, no podía negarle la felicidad –. Si tú quieres de regreso a quien perdiste no me importa perder mi vida como Blake, ese es el sacrificio por los poderes y recuerdos.

— No importa cuál sea tu decisión, yo estaré a tu lado.

Estaba pendiente aquella promesa de libertad — Pero…. Yo prometí liberarte de tus cadenas

Loki balbuceo sabiendo bien que la tronadora estaba haciendo eso por complacerlo — No tienes que hacerlo por mí… Yo soy tuyo, mi cuerpo jotun y mi voluntad te pertenecen, estoy acostumbrado hacer tu esclavo, ya no sé qué otra cosa hacer más que obedecerte, yo no significo nada, no debería ser relevante la opinión de un súbdito…Thor inevitablemente va ser de esa manera, no importa como cambien las cosas, siempre serás mi master.

— Yo prometí, mi alma reencarnada te prometió. Voy a tener el mjolnir para liberarte.

_Como no entiendes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti._

_No creo que mi amor se desvanezca._

_Mis sentimientos se entrenzaran con los de Thor. Los dos seremos uno entonces Loki recuperara su felicidad, recuperara su libertad. _

_Estoy dispuesta a todo por mi príncipe._

_Haría todo para que fuera feliz_

— Sabes, de nuevo te sacrificas por mi— Loki se rió – Te sacrificas por un miserable esclavo sin valor.

_No eres eso para mí, si vieras lo que yo veo en ti. Lo perfecto que eres…._

Thor percibió que el hechicero estaba sufriendo ansiaba hacerlo sentir mejor— Loki, ya te dije que eres muy importante para mí, no te menosprecies de esa manera menos cuando tu "hermano" murió por ti… Además no sería un sacrificio, yo quiero recuperar mi vida, mis recuerdos, saber mi pasado como Thor Odinson porque eso es lo que soy, sin embargo hay una parte de mí que pertenece a este lugar pero tú eres parte de mi vida y también deseo recordar nuestro pasado.

— A veces temo que cuando tomes el mjolnir, vuelvas a actuar orgulloso, soberbio y altanero como Thor.— dijo Loki en tono de burla

— Bueno supongo que volveremos a ser lo que éramos… (Aunque mis fuertes sentimientos seguirán siendo lo mismo, mi amor por ti nunca cambiara)— Dijo— La princesa con tristeza

Loki respondió de forma fría casi como si le doliera — Supongo que si

— ¿Mi cuerpo seguirá siendo femenino, si Thor era un hombre? ¿No debería cambiar también?

Parecía que esa pregunta era graciosa para el embaucador — Ese es tu cuerpo ahora, solo que serás Asgadiana, recuperas tu estatus como princesa y yo estaré a tu lado como tu esclavo.

— ¿Crees que a Thor le guste estar en este cuerpo?

El fascinante hombre se rio como si fuese una situación divertida – No te preocupes por eso. Es como un renacer en un nuevo cuerpo, quizás no le guste la idea pero terminara acostumbrándose, él volverá a la vida pero tendrá también tu esencia, tus pensamientos y tus gustos por el arte…

Thor estaba entendiendo al menos no perdería su arte aunque tampoco sus gustos por cierto hechicero — ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando te libere? ¿Seguirás a mi lado?

El embaucador estaba pensativo –Eso es algo que nunca he pensado.

La tronadora se sorprendió— ¿Enserio? Creíste que siempre ibas a hacer el guardián de Thor, creí que él había prometido libertarte.

El príncipe suspiro — Al principio pensé que podía liberarme, mis esperanzas fueron cayendo con el tiempo hasta que se desvanecieron por completo, me resigne a ser un insignificante esclavo…

Thor lo miro con curiosidad — ¿Qué paso? Puedes contarme…

Loki en seco contesto — ¿Es una orden?

Ella lo negó y el hechicero decidió contarle— En esa época odiaba tanto a Thor, lo detestaba de tal forma que lo insultaba con palabras ofensivas, conspiraba para matarlo y bueno en ese lapso él me trataba como un simple sirviente, hería por completo mi orgullo, por esa razón yo seguía haciendo travesuras para molestar y arruinarle la vida. Por causa de mi necedad se vio obligado a darme estrictas ordenes, si desobedecía me castigaba o los demás lo hacían, aunque no era necesario la maldición se encargaba de herirme si no seguía el protocolo. Claro ya sabes mi hermano estaba enojado por lo malo que había sido, mi vil conducta había terminado en desastre. Por una causa justificable se comportaba de esa manera conmigo, tenía razón en tratarme mal, yo era malvado, lo había traicionado tantas veces, merecía su desprecio.

Algo melancólico añadió— Los días parecían ser cada vez más oscuros, vivir en Asgard siendo repudiado era difícil. Empecé a deprimirme, mi vida ya no tenía mucho sentido, actuaba por inercia, mi hermano adoptivo no me hablaba solamente me daba órdenes. Yo me acostumbre a ese trato, debía hacerlo para sobrevivir era la única forma o el pueblo me linchaba o el tatuaje me consumiría por completo… Thor no permitía que nadie se acercara a mí, ni les consentía insultarme, ni si quiera dejaba que me tocaran, me llevaba a todo lado, me alimentaba, me vestía y velaba por mi como si en verdad fuera un objeto de adorno y protección para él.

Loki lejano casi triste continuo — Era de esa manera nuestra relación llena de frialdad, podía notar que el ser que un día me quiso, ni siquiera soportaba mirarme, llegue a pensar que Thor en realidad me aborrecía, quizás de verdad me veía como un esclavo sin valor, así que termine por actuar como tal, me hice neutral y profesional a la hora de cuidarlo como guarda espaldas. Ya no hablaba, ya no gritaba si mi master quería sumisión yo se la iba a dar, no sé si era una manera de que él se diera cuenta que estaba cambiando mi conducta o anhelaba que de alguna forma me extrañara como hermano menor pero eso no paso y fue un golpe bajo, difícil de asimilar para mí, ya no me importo nada, lo había perdido todo…

_Ya ninguna cosa tenía sentido por eso simplemente como un títere fui manejado_

_Tan bajo caí para volverme sumiso después de que era tan dominante y rebelde._

_Tan bajo para convertirme en una marioneta que se mueve por comandos de voz._

_No tenía fuerzas para la rebeldía._

_Nada me importaba solo esperaba con ansias la muerte quizás esta me liberaría de mi tormento._

Thor interrumpió – No creo que fuera tan cruel, él te quiere yo puedo sentirlo….

Loki siguió hablando por primera vez contando su experiencia a alguien — Los meses pasaron, mi master era cruel en ese sentido y me canse de ser ignorado así que trate de llamar su atención.

La chica estaba interesada en esa historia, le daba tristeza que su amor sufriera — ¿Lo lograste?

— Sí, yo ya había perdido mis esperanzas estaba resignado completamente a morir, ya no interesaba mi vida era un infierno de todos modos, nadie me quería, nadie me extrañaría entonces le desobedecí, me revele a cumplir sus órdenes, le grite que me negaba a seguir siendo su esclavo que prefería morir antes de continuar mi castigo. No sabía que la maldición me heriría tanto, el tatuaje se empezó a expandirse más por mi cuerpo… Yo gritaba de dolor y…Me di cuenta que él estaba fingiendo indiferencia todo el tiempo porque cuando me vio en el suelo ensangrentado mientras me retorcía de dolor pude distinguir su expresión facial, estaba asustado casi entrando en pánico, trato de ayudarme, parecía preocupado y antes de perder la conciencia sentí que me abrazaba, me pedía perdón, me hablaba con palabras alentadoras sin embargo yo no las entendía.

_Pero sentí la calidez de su cuerpo._

_Sentí que me salvaba de la oscuridad._

_Sentí que amor me sanaba del dolor._

_No merecía su preocupación._

La joven algo triste o con remordimientos añadió— Lamento que hayas sufrido tanto. Quizás él del mismo modo estaba sufriendo de verte de esa manera ¿No crees?

Loki sonrió porque era verdad – Quizás…. Thor cuido de mí durante unas semanas. Yo era de su propiedad como una muñeca quebrada debió tirarme, no lo hizo al contrario se quedó conmigo todo el tiempo, me dio de su tiempo y de su cariño. Entonces yo me di cuenta en esos días que él me quería y era la única persona que lo hacía, era el único que se preocupaba por mí, temí que fuera porque yo era su propiedad. Pero mi master, no estaba de acuerdo con la esclavitud me acepto para salvarme la vida, lo hizo solo por mí.

_Después ese momento fui fiel a mi master._

_El me salvo de mi profundo dolor._

_Era lo único que tenía._

El embaucador se desahogó contando, porque no se lo había dicho a nadie— Thor empezó hablarme, era amable conmigo, se inquietaba por mí, nuestra relación volvió hacer lo que solía ser, me trataba como un ser importante, como su amigo. Luego expresó que iríamos a Midgard posiblemente no quería que las personas me humillaran por ser un príncipe que paso a un sirviente. Cuando llegamos a Midgard todo cambio, tenía a Tony conmigo, Steve me defendía y mi príncipe volvió a llamarme hermano después de tanto tiempo, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Sentí que un poco de integridad, era feliz de nuevo tenía el amor fraternal conmigo e inclusive amigos algo que jamás había tenido y luego todo lo perdí…

_Todo se desvaneció…_

_Mi felicidad se la llevo el viento._

Thor pronunció — Sé que has pasado momentos difíciles, no olvides que tú eres un príncipe para mí, no un sirviente. Aun tienes amigos y una parte de la personalidad del tronador regresara, él quería liberarte y murió por salvarte porque siempre te amado. El amor no es efímero es algo que se mantiene constante incluso si fingió indiferencia en su corazón siempre estuviste presente lo sé porque soy su reencarnación.

— ¿Siempre me amado? ¿Qué tipo de amor sientes por mí? ¿Me amas?–Pregunto el embaucador

Thor no dijo nada solamente se abochorno, enrojeciéndose por completo, se mordía los labios, bajo la mirada con vergüenza, tratando de desaparecer de la contemplación del hechicero. Deseo poder responder, quiso decir que lo amaba con intensidad arrebatadora pero las palabras no salieron de su boca únicamente tartamudeaba mientras musitaba palabras sin ningún sentido.

Loki se rio – Conozco a Thor desde niño era mi amigo y mi enemigo, sabes siempre supe manipularle, no eres diferente a él. Eres una tonta sentimental…

La princesa sonrió

Hay cosas que nunca cambian…

* * *

Un ruido vino de la planta superior, ironman estaba luchando contra varios de los elfos oscuros, se mantenía bajo ataque constante cerca de la construcción antigua. Loki se puso de pie al parecer preocupado por su amigo – Esto es malo….

Thor tomo la tela del vestuario del príncipe — Loki ¿Qué hacemos?

Con voz neutral este tomo la iniciativa — Ve con Steve, quédate con él. Yo me encargo…

La princesa estaba preocupada — Pero si te pasa algo…

Loki por primera vez grito – Vete de aquí ahora.

Thor lo miro atemorizada quizás porque este nunca le había gritado, ni tratado de forma brusca. El hechicero se dio cuenta que la había asustado y se acercó tocando con delicadeza ese rostro hermoso– No quiero que te suceda nada malo, no me lo perdonaría… Ve con Steve, hazme caso.

La hechicera asistió y se fue en otra dirección buscando al Capitán América que estaba cerca de la bruja escarlata – Vamos, debemos irnos. — exclamo Steve

El embaucador lincho a muchos de los que estaban tras Tony, se aseguró de eliminar a esos seres sin piedad como guerrero que era y también con magia los paralizo. Eran demasiados, Hulk se encargaba de unos pero parecían multiplicarse. Thor observo a Loki, advirtió que lo iban a golpear entonces por instinto se fue tras este, Steve intento detenerla pero ella corrió al lado de su amado.

— No, Thor espera – Grito el Capitán América

Ya la bruja escarlata se había ido a otro sector con Visión mientras que velaban por las personas que estaban dentro y no permitiendo que esos monstruos entraran al edificio. Cuando los elfos se le acercaron a Thor, esta disparo un rayo rojo protector y todos a su lado murieron excepto Loki que fue directo a búscala, estaba demasiado preocupado por ella, sabía que eso era el éter, descubrió lo que los elfos oscuros buscaban y lo peor se hallaba dentro de su protegida.

El hechicero no sabía en qué momento sucedió solo que la princesa estaba infectada con el éter y eso era un problema que debía resolver para salvarla.

Los elfos al sentir el éter se dirigieron a Thor, uno le tomo del brazo y eso basto para que despertara la ira de Loki, que entre gruñidos grito–Se atreven a tocarle un cabello y arderán de dolor.

Ella se desmayó mientras los elfos querían llevársela. Loki estallo en furia y perdió en control empezó a electrocutar sin piedad, la sangre de esos monstruos sin corazón salpicaba por su cuerpo. El embaucador empezó a volverse azul, congelo a casi todos, dio amenazas hasta que los pocos elfos que quedaban se marcharon.

El elfo soltó a Thor que cayó de los aires, el príncipe de hielo fue a toda velocidad atraparla, golpeándose mientras la sostenía con fuerza, se arrodillo junto a esta con desesperación fijándose a ver si estaba viva, la abrazo con afecto, aprisionándola en sus brazos, con miedo a que muriera. La acuno con suma ternura, su cuerpo destilaba sangre de él y de los enemigos. El hechicero no escuchaba a nadie solo se concentraba en su mortal, en que estuvo cerca de perderla nuevamente y era algo que lo asustaba.

Steve llego momento después — ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué paso? ¿Está bien?

El embaucador grito lleno de furia – Te dije que la cuidaras.

El capitán trato de defenderse — Ella se fue cuando te vio en peligro, trato de salvarte.

Loki seguir enfadado — Como la última vez, que no aprende que… Puede morirse, es mortal ¿Cómo dejaste que fuera tras de mí?

Steve trato de calmarlo – Es el alma de Thor, siempre va a buscar protegerte.

El bajo la voz mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de la mujer desmayada — Morir eso es lo que busca….Morir por alguien como yo.

— Lady Thor va estar bien, el amor es así. –añadió Steve.

— No te justifiques, era tu deber evitar que ella escapara o se lastimara.

— Lo siento Loki, fue mi error ¿Puedes sanarla?

El embaucador no dejo que nadie tocara a su protegida parecía cansado con la poca magia que le quedaba se colocó otra ropa, curando sus heridas y con un hechizo cambio también el vestuario de Thor, poniéndole una ligera bata de seda que la hacía lucir como un hermoso ángel. — Mi lady esta inconsciente pero va estar bien.

Bruce llego de repente— Podemos llevarla a un hospital.

Claro el hechicero sabía que todo se debía al éter — No. Esto no se trata de heridas físicas, yo encontrare la solución. Será mejor que no se metan en esto….

— Queremos ayudar

Loki tomo el cuerpo de Thor en sus brazos, alzándola mientras ella estaba apoyada en su pecho como si estuviera muy cómoda– Volvamos a casa, lo principal sea que mi master descanse.

Los demás asistieron, unos se fueron a dar informes sobre lo que paso mientras el gigante de hielo camino con Thor dormida en sus brazos, parecía tan frágil y vulnerable que hacía que el hechicero sintiera ganas de protegerla.

Iron man ya sin su traje murmuro– Esos duendes estaban locos ¿Reindeer Games?

Loki gruño — ¿Qué pasa Stark?

— Yo…

Este respondió bruscamente — Dime, no estoy de humor como ves hoy casi pierdo a la señorita Odinson de nuevo porque no soy lo suficientemente bueno para salvarla.

— Lo siento, no manejamos bien la situación, esos elfos oscuros empezaron hacer daño pero afortunadamente las pinturas se vendieron bien, todas las personas se encuentran sanos y salvos.

El embaucador camino para entrar en el avión que los trasportaba a la torre, acostó a Thor a su lado con delicadeza y añadió – Déjame adivinar ¿Cuántas pinturas compraste?

— Bueno soy filántropo, quería ayudar.

— No lo hiciste por eso…. No mientas.

— Está bien. La verdad me pareció interesante unas pinturas que estas de color azul.

Loki le hizo una señal de enojo –No puedo creer esto.

Se burlaba de él, eso era típico.

Tony se carcajeo, – No estabas tan mal, diría que compites con mi belleza

El embaucador murmuro— ¿Eso es un alago viniendo de ti.? Al menos colaboraste comprando pinturas aunque lo hayas hecho para burlarte de mi. La princesa se va sentir feliz de que diste algo a esos niños...

Iron man sonrió con picardía – Pareces muy encariñado con Thor.

El hechicero frunció el ceño— ¿Qué insinúas?

Stark se había dado cuenta que Loki no disimulaba, trataba a Lady Thor como una reina, no era común que fuera amable por eso era extraño que se comportara tan dulce y empalagoso con alguien. Miraba a la bella mujer con ternura y amor como si estuviese enamorado o la deseara para él.

Además estaba velando por la felicidad de la muchacha y la protegía con todo su ser inclusive podía ser un poco posesivo. Todo era diferente con el guerrero Odinson, sobretodo porque este se valía por sí mismo, no necesitaba la ayuda de un guardaespaldas aunque Loki había sido bastante útil en batallas.

Lo interesante es que desde que la rencarnación llego con ese cuerpo femenino, su amigo había cambiado de actitud — Solo digo que piensas en alguien que no seas tú… No insinuó nada inapropiado simplemente son los hechos.

El embaucador empezó a defenderse— Claro que estas insinuando algo, Stark

Y Tony en comparación con los demás le hablaba de frente a su amigo.— Bueno he notado ciertas cosas.

Loki ya arto grito — ¡Basta! No estamos teniendo este tipo de conversación. Thor es mi ex hermano adoptivo, ex enemigo y mi master como te atreves acusar que tengo algún deseo por ella.

— No te enojes solo digo… Que los chicos piensan otra cosa.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas piensan?

Tony deducía sobre las hormonas y cosas de pasión— Ya sabes que te sientes atraído por ese cuerpo sensual femenino, esos pechos, esa cintura estrecha, sé que tienes tentaciones, lo sé yo entiendo. No me imagino lo difícil que debe ser para ti dormir con esa mujer a tu lado sin poder tocarla…

Loki simplemente se prohíba pensar así — No hables de esa manera estás discutiendo sobre Thor. La que te refieres como sensual cuerpo femenino, no es cualquier amante ocasional, ninguna mujer que allá pasado por mi cama…. Ella es diferente, no te atrevas a sugerir nada.

Tony añadió interesado cada vez más en descubrir que sentía el travieso— Todo casanova le llega la hora Luke, como dices Lady Thor es especial para ti, no es igual que otras chicas, la ves de una manera más amorosa, un sentimiento más intenso que la pasión o la fraternidad. No has pensado que quizás puedes estás enamorado de una mortal, sé que no es fácil darse cuenta pero actúas muy apegado a ella, la observas de manera muy…. Como si desearas estar a su lado, quizás hasta de verdad quieres acostarte con ella, no sé.

Loki creía que él era un monstruo, un gigante de hielo nunca terminaría con una princesa— Cállate. Thor y yo… Eso sería imposible…

— No es imposible ustedes puede que sean amigos de la infancia y quizás hayas tratado de matarlo algunas cuantas veces… No le veo nada malo de un romance, tus eres de una raza pitufo y ella es humana. Sigues con pretextos, no has notado que eso es una excusa, si te preocupas por Lady Point Break solo debes decirlo no actuar como un robot que cumple órdenes y no tiene sentimientos

— Creo que necesito un trago Stark

Tony le dio una cerveza –Quieres cambiar de tema para huir… Bueno, yo invito como siempre ¿No? Ahora mi nombre era Tony, somos amigos y no quiero que me votes por estar con tu novia, yo acepto que te guste pero tampoco quiero perder nuestra amistad por una mujer.

Loki de alguna forma revelo sus sentimientos porque confiaba en su amigo— Antony, eso no es gracioso. Ella es una princesa inocente, amable y tan hermosa aunque tuviera una oportunidad de tener su amor…No quiero hacerle daño, yo no soy una buena persona, terminaría lastimándola y no soportaría que eso pasara. Mi señorita merece algo mejor que un miserable sirviente…

— Que te dije sobre mi nombre, es Tony. Vamos no te deprimas, las mujeres se sienten atraídas por los chicos malos. Creo que para ser muy inteligente estas ciego para no ver que ella está loca por ti.

—Estas imaginando cosas Stark, mi Lady solo es amable conmigo porque le salve la vida, además ella va recuperar su memoria como Thor Odinson y seremos amigos de nuevo.

—Pareces decepcionado. Creo que no quieres ser solo amigos y la fraternidad.

—Eso es lo único que debe haber entre nosotros- Dijo con una voz amarga el príncipe como si estuviese convenciéndose de esa mentira.

Ellos siguieron hablando mientras llegaban a la base de los vengadores.

Steve iba callado escuchando esa conversación al menos Stark había distraído a Loki porque enojado no era bueno. – Espero que se recupere.

El hechicero lo escucho, tocando el pelo de Thor en una caricia, respondió —Ella va estar mejor…Es fuerte, sé que podrá superar cualquier cosa.

Steve puso la mano en el hombro del hechicero —No te preocupes todo va salir bien…

El rostro del príncipe se hundió un poco más como si ocultara algo importante que lo estaba matando por dentro. Loki más calmado llevo a Thor directo a su cuarto, nadie dijo nada, sabían que el embaucador la cuidaría como muchas veces lo hizo en el pasado.

El jotun hechicero acostó a la princesa en su cama con mucho cuidado, mientras que acariciada con suma suavidad aquella piel tersa de la dulce princesa

_"No dejare que nada te pase, te lo prometo. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por salvarte_

_Mi existencia es tuya mi princesa._

_No puedo vivir sin ti por eso debes coexistir, no soportaría que me dejes de nuevo…."_

* * *

Había pasado tres días desde que Thor se desmayó y aún no había despertado.

El hechicero se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, consumido por la preocupación, con ojeras en los ojos de no dormir, su cuerpo estaba decaído por culpa del cansancio al dedicar cada minuto al cuidado de la frágil princesa, continuaba inquieto por el estado de su protegida, se sentía impotente porque no podía hacer nada por ella.

No entendía en que momento esta se infectó con el éter, había estado cuidándola todo el tiempo, sospechaba que fue el alma del trueno la que se contagió de magia negra después de todo Thanos tenía el guante con las gemas en el instante que asesino a Thor.

El heredero de Asgard había muerto enfrente de sus ojos dando su vida por la de él, sacrificando todo por un traidor, el embaucador había visto esa sangre carmesí caer incluso pringar de dolor su alma corrompida, vio aquellos ojos azules como el mismo cielo mirándolo con cariño, aquella mano pesada rozando su mejilla, sus últimas palabras llenas de amor y su última sonrisa fue como una apuñalada a su corazón. Se dio cuenta que lo había perdido, había perdido el único ser que lo trataba con condescendencia, el único que sentía un afecto verdadero.

Recuerda muy bien ese día, el día en que fracaso.

Recuerda que grito a los cuatro vientos con ira y dolor, no soportando el sufrimiento como si pudiera desahogarse de alguna manera, tomo aquel gran cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos y lo abrazo fuerte, eso servía más que para prolongar su dolor y deseo poder rescatarlo como Thor lo hizo con él y no se dio cuenta como esas lágrimas caían en el rostro, ni como su mundo se desmorono.

Recuerda que estaba lloviendo, tintineaban las gotas cayendo contra el suelo así como su corazón se destrozaba quizás eso servía para que nadie pudiese saber que estaba llorando.

No permitiría que esa trágica situación pasara de nuevo, no soportaría arrancar a Thor de su vida de esa forma nuevamente por eso renuncio a su villanía, renuncio a su vida por el alma tronadora.

* * *

_Las secuelas que ocasionaría la muerte de Thor marcarían para siempre la vida de la rencarnación del trueno y la del mismo embaucador._

* * *

Thor tenía algo de fiebre, Loki no se había movido ni un momento tampoco no dejaba que nadie se acercara había estado encerrado todos esos días cuidando con suma dedicación a la mortal, como si fuera una efímera rosa apunto de marchitarse.

Para el hechicero su deber era ser un guardián, su existencia era Thor y no iba a dejar de ninguna forma que el muriera aunque tuviese que ofrecer su vida a cambio. El tronador se había quedado con él de la misma forma cuando la maldición lo había consumido, el soberano lo había salvado ahora le tocaba a él devolver la afición recibida.

El príncipe del trueno lo salvaguardo de la oscuridad.

Le dio un motivo para coexistir

Toda su vida quería consagrarla a servir a su amo desde el instante en que se dio cuenta lo valioso que era, quería hacerle feliz. Se había propuesto a redimirse a sí mismo de esa manera.

— Thor no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, voy a salvarte. Te debo mi vida a ti, tú me salvaste ahora me toca a mí salvarte a ti.

El embaucador sin descanso se mantuvo velando por la salud de Thor aun cuando sabía que esa enfermedad solamente eran los efectos secundarios de infectarse con el éter, no había nada que pudiera hacer para que ella despertara como cuando el murió, no consiguió protegerlo.

De manera impotente fue testigo de cómo la muerte le arrebatara alguien que apreciaba.

No obstante siempre había una manera de salvarla tenía que luchar, esos pensamientos se repetían en la cabeza del astuto hombre para no perder las esperanzas, ni la cordura.

Loki toco aquel sedoso cabello dorado con ternura, suspirando amargamente. La muerte de su no hermano había sido un golpe difícil que no pudo superar y ahora estaba ella una hermosa mortal en peligro, no aspiraba que muriera por su culpa como la última vez, aún mantenía ese error de no ser los suficiente fuerte para enfrentar a Thanos.

_No deseaba perderla, no cuando al fin había encontrado el alma del trueno, no aguantaría verlo morir nuevamente, se negaba totalmente, si era necesario sacrificaría todo por ella._

* * *

Los vengadores estaban en la sala preocupados no solo por Thor sino también por Loki. Este era descuidado consigo mismo parecía no pensar en sí quizás estaba delirante y la muerte del príncipe del trueno lo había traumatizado.

Sospechaban que el principito tenía una especie de trastorno estrés postraumático o quizás era demasiado dependiente de Thor y cuando murió quedo a la deriva, ya que el tronador era protector, velaba por su salud, cuidaba, mimaba del supuesto esclavo como si fuera un infante. Loki confiaba en él y de pronto fue asesinado frente a sus ojos por uno de los aliados del hechicero aun peor murió por salvar al joven travieso de ese ser malévolo.

Es probable que el embaucador se culpara de todo y no ayudado que los vengadores lo desterraran por traición, no obstante el alma del difunto estaba viva, eso era suficiente para que el caballero de verde armadura recuperara su felicidad por esa razón que se enfermara la princesa era algo angustiante y preocupante para todos.

El Capitán América hizo una reunión para hablar de ese tema en particular, se sentó en la sala como el líder que era. Después de platicar de varios asuntos llegaron al punto principal– Debemos hacer algo con respecto a esos elfos oscuros. Loki es muy terco, no nos deja acercarnos a Thor, tenemos que darle el tratamiento adecuado o analizar lo que tiene ¿Porque no despierta? No sabemos nada.

Este se volvió hacia el grupo — Además Loki ha estado tres días sin descanso al lado de Thor, el que va terminar mal es él, si no come o duerme algo.

Bruce murmuro –Lo mejor sería convencerlo de salir de su habitación.

Natacha respondió ante eso – Si pero Loki no nos va a ser caso.

— A menos que lo saquemos a la fuerza

— Eso no va a funcionar, deberíamos hablar con ese príncipe rebelde

Natacha murmuro sabiendo bien que no iba hacer fácil sacarlo de la cueva — No va escuchar, sabemos cómo se pone cuando se trata de Thor. Es una fibra sensible hablar de ese tema….

Tony llego tarde a la reunión porque se quedó dormido, se sentó tranquilamente como si no le importara nada.

— Llegas tarde— dijo enojado Steve

— A si, olvide que se va destruir el mundo…— Respondió sarcásticamente — Stark

El capitán lo regaño — La situación que enfrentamos es seria, puede que no hayamos tenido problemas con los villanos pero no es ninguna excusa para quedarte durmiendo, es tu obligación llegar a tiempo cuando hay una reunión.

— Ok relájate un poco cap ¿Qué pasa?

— Necesitamos convencer a Loki de que nos deje revisar el estado de salud de Thor. A estado encerrado tres días sin dar señales de vida, se va enfermar por ser tan testarudo porque bien podríamos turnarnos a cuidar de ella pero no el cree que solo tiene derecho, ya que es su guardián. No quiere que le ayudemos, pretende hacer todo solo, así va a terminar mal. — Añadió algo preocupado Steve

Tony se dio cuenta de la situación – Esta bien. Yo lo convenceré

— Se puede saber ¿Cómo lo harás?

Stark sin mucha seriedad en tono de burla añadió— El no pesa mucho podría encadenarlo, luego secuestrarlo mientras ustedes se llevan a la chica

— Tony de que estás hablando.

— Estoy bromeando.

Steve sabía que de alguna forma extraña el hechicero solía hacerle caso a Stark aunque la mayoría del tiempo discutían se llevaban bastante bien— No es el momento de bromear.

Tony estaba convencido de que podía sacar al hechicero de su estado de depresión — Está bien, está bien él es mi amigo, tengo mis métodos.

— Si claro.— dijeron con duda los demás

— ¿Dudan de mí?

Todos lo volvieron a ver como una señal de que evidentemente todos dudaban de él. Tony a menudo era infantil y no tomaba las cosas enserio.

En inventor saco un billete – Apuesto esto a que puedo convencer a Loki.

Bruce le dio otro billete para hacer la apuesta– Yo apuesto lo contrario. Tienes una hora

— Que sean dos

— Una.

— Vamos necesito tiempo para domar a la bestia.

Bruce añadió — Está bien, tomate tu tiempo

— La apuesta está hecha ahora no puedo perder ni un momento

Natacha murmuro mirando a Stark marcharse – Bien hecho Bruce, estoy seguro que Tony Stark hace lo que sea para ganar una apuesta.

— Ese es el plan Nat— Dijo — Bruce

* * *

Tony camino hacia el cuarto en que se encontraba el hechicero para empezar con un plan sencillo, improvisar – Toc toc

Loki no dio indicios de estar dentro, poco le importaba lo que sucedía afuera de sus puertas cuando su protegida no despertaba.

Stark era bastante necio no se iba a rendir hasta que le abrieran y pudiera persuadir a su amigo — Luke puedes abrirme

El inventor sabía que eso iba a pasar pero tenía llaves de acceso y simplemente entro de forma descarada, invadiendo la privacidad.

El hechicero estaba arrodillado a lado de Thor, no se molestó en mirar a Stark— Sabia que ibas a entrar, se lo que quieres y la respuesta es no.

Iron man miro al príncipe muy descuidado, su pelo revuelto, su ropa desaliñada y no parecía la típica diva que conocía, su semblante era triste y el aura deprimente — Así que no aceptas llevar a la chica a la enfermería.

El embaucador puso el paño en la frente de la princesa para bajar la fiebre— ¿Para qué? Podría curarla si pudiera, yo soy mejor que cualquier médico mortal.

— Pero podríamos darle algún tratamiento por ahora hasta que se despierte. No debes subestimar la ciencia.

Loki no respondió miro a Thor con un sentimiento que Tony sintió lastima por este – No te has bañado, no has comido, no te has movido de su lado

— Yo le debo eso. Le debo mi vida, tú no entenderías. — Dijo Loki con emoción segadora y demasiada lealtad para su propio bien

Tony se acercó no había otra forma para convencerlo, jalo al embaucador con agresividad— ¡Qué diablos Antony!

Stark lo arrastro a la fuerza y lo tiro a la bañera como si fuese una muñeca de trapo. El hechicero gruño tratando de salir – Ni si quiera lo pienses.

Este se carcajeo planeando el ataque, encendió la ducha y Loki quedo completamente mojado – Como te atreves miserable mortal

El hombre se rio a carcajadas. El jotun ya enojado de la broma de mal gusto, salió de la bañera gritando – Ahora veras.

El hechicero corrió, el agua escurría por doquier, agarro a ironman por la camisa y lo tiro al suelo, luego lo arrastro con violencia para tirarlo a la bañera – Vas a pagar.

Bien que congelo el agua para que Tony sufriera un poco más con esa agua fría, disfruto cada momento casi pudo saborear la travesura y la venganza. El pobre individuo temblaba del frio estaba a punto de darle pulmonía al ser bañado de esa forma tan cruel– Oye, yo no lo hice con agua congelada.

Loki se rio como hace mucho tiempo lo hacía casi olvidando lo triste que estaba al menos alguien lo había animado. Tony pareció iluminarse al darse cuenta que había logrado por un instante que el hechicero sonriera.

— Hace mucho no te escuchaba reír

El pequeño y mojado príncipe miro a Tony, desvió la mirada mientras se iba a sentar al lado de la bañera y de inmediato dejo de reír como si recordara lo que pasaba, la realidad – Así que eso querías, distraerme

— Entre otras cosas

Con amargura el hechicero susurro — No funcionara.

— Diría que funcionó muy bien

Loki estaba mal, lamento pesadamente– Thor está infectado con una de esas gemas que se encontraban en el guante de Thanos por eso esos elfos la persiguen.

— No estás solo Luke. Me tienes a mí, ahora que tu hermano no está tienes una bacante de hermano puedo tomar ese lugar

— Dices cosas tontas para animarme, agradezco el esfuerzo

Tony se levantó tomando una paño, se secó un poco — Hablo en serio le pague a unos funcionarios y te adopte como hermano. Ahora te llamas Loki Stark

Cuando termino de secarse tiro a Loki el paño— Nos tienes a nosotros bambi, no tienes que hacerlo todo solo.

El hechicero cogió el paño y miro el piso. Poniéndose en una posición más vulnerable, no estaba acostumbrado a mostrar sus emociones en cambio era bueno para esconderlas. – ¿Cómo voy a confiar en ti? Si tú no confías en mí.

Tony se sentó a su lado tratando de hacerle compañía, el pequeño príncipe debía entender lo que significaban tener camaradas– Lo siento Loki. Eres mi mejor amigo y aun así no creí en ti realmente pensé que me habías traicionado. Te doy un regalo como ofrenda para que me perdones puedo hacer cualquier cosa por ti.

El hechicero sonrió — ¿Estas chantajeándome?

— Si puedo comprar tu perdón, tengo una tarjeta de crédito además si me pides algo te lo daré

— Claro, hermanito –Loki bromeo

— Que interesado eres a veces pienso que solo me quieres por mi dinero.

En realidad el embaucador no era interesado sobre todo porque había nacido siendo de la clase alta por así decirlo — No necesito dinero básicamente soy propiedad de Thor.

Stark contesto — Te daré la tarjeta así puedes donar el dinero para cumplir los deseos de tu novia a cambio quiero que comas, duermas un poco. Sé que la confianza se gana poco a poco, te considero mi amigo pese a todo espero que me perdones.

— Está bien Antony te daré otra oportunidad…. Pero Thor….

Tony se sintió aliviado, sabía que le había fallado a Loki y quería demostrarle que podía confiar en el de nuevo — No te preocupes ella va estar bien

— ¿Y si no? No quiero perderle de nuevo, no lo soportaría— Dijo con aflicción el embaucador

Loki estaba triste eso lo no paso desapercibido – Yo creí que me habías traicionado, sufrí todos estos años por esa razón, pensé que solo jugaste conmigo con todos nosotros. Ni si quiera fui capaz de aguantar verter marchar por eso no pude ir a despedirme cuando te desterraron.

Tony aparto la mirada sintiéndose culpable— Es cierto que debí defenderte pero tú estabas hecho una fiera, el dolor te había segado aunque eso no es una excusa, yo no soy un buen amigo debí apoyarte, lamento el dolor que te haya causado.

— No importa, yo te entiendo… Es solo que no pude controlarme, mis emociones colisionaron eso no es propio de mí, sé que siempre mantengo las cosas en control pero el murió en mis brazos, Antony. No deseo que pase de nuevo, experimentar esa sensación de dolencia que llena todo tu cuerpo y te absorbe completamente, quiero que ella viva, si tú pudieras ayudarme.

— No vamos a permitir que muera. Por eso debes hacerme caso, estamos para apoyarte.

Tony se levantó todo mojado y extendió su mano a Loki para que el príncipe se levantara. Este miro desconfiando un poco para después tomarla poniéndose de pie— Tu ganas

— Yo siempre gano

* * *

Stark convenció al príncipe de cuidar su salud tomando el rol protector que tenía el tronador cuando llego a la torre o al menos eso sentía el hechicero, incluso Tony era mejor hermano de lo que Thor había sido, no era como si este no lo tratara bien era cuestión de que el tronador a veces actuaba como macho alfa dominante de alguna forma Loki se sentía excluido por no ser como él o inclusive intimidado.

El príncipe del trueno fue su hermano adoptivo, su mejor amigo y finalmente un enemigo. Se llevaban bien cuando eran niños, su relación se fue degradando hasta que Loki sintió odio puro, rencor por este aunque fingiera no podía evitar detestarlo, ya que se sentía herido, la soledad era una amenaza y Thor lo había abandonado en un mundo gris, el hechicero fue sustituido por otras personas que claramente eran mejores que él, eso termino por romperlo y envenenarlo.

Además de la envidia fue algo que termino por destruirle.

Se preguntaba si el odio que sentía solo era una manera de ocultar que a pesar de todo aun le quería, como una máscara hecha de ira que ocupaba su verdadera cara.

"Sentimiento"

Quizás pelear era la única manera de estar juntos, como enemigos eran más cercanos que como compañeros de armas. Simplemente se había acostumbrado a comunicarse por medio de insultos, ya no podía tener una conversación normal y sincera.

Loki había sufrido tanto cuando fue obligado a convertirse en un insignificante sirviente, no solo por ser una burla, caer bajo más bien porque Thor lo había castigado duramente por sus delitos, incluso el embaucador pensó que el tronador se había dado por vencido en recuperar su amistad y lo detestaba por eso lo humillaba y lo trataba con indiferencia.

Podía ser posible después de todo él había querido a Thor antes de odiarlo quizás ocurría lo mismo con el tronador sus sentimientos pudieron cambiar de amor a apatía y aborrecimiento.

_Odiar algo que amas es doloroso._

En el momento en que Thor lo empezó a tratar como su eslavo descubrió que no quería ese trato, no quería que el tronador le diera ordenes como una cosa que debía cumplir un protocolo, parecía ser una marioneta al menos se sentía de esa manera como si no valiera nada. Era la propiedad de un príncipe, por supuesto lo más difícil fue interactuar esa relación esclavo/amo, llevando el rol de posesión de alguien que fue importante para él y este lo veía como un trozo de carne sin precio aparente.

Entonces Loki en su dolor, en el despreció de Thor, en sus palabras, en su cara inexpresiva, en su agresividad, en sus toques secos carentes de cariño, en ese instante cuando lo perdió cayo en cuenta que el tronador le había querido en el pasado y perdió ese amor por culpa del rencor.

Se dio cuenta cuando que era demasiado tarde y se había convertido en un objeto, en una cosa sin importancia para este.

Extraño lo que tenía antes, esas pequeñas muestras de afecto, las palabras empalagosas, las caricias, el cariño. Nunca pensó que le iba a hacer falta lo que odiaba tanto.

El embaucador no vio atreves de las imperfecciones que el tronador tenia, siempre veía lo malo que Thor era un idiota manipulable arrogante, presumido, soberbio que todos amaban solo por su cuerpo y las personas besaban sus pies por tener ese estatus y jerarquía . El hechicero no percibió que este príncipe mimado tenía un gran aprecio por el príncipe travieso a pesar de todo inclusive perdonaba a Loki de tratar de matarlo, de conspirar en su contra.

_La paciencia se acaba y el amor también._

Descubrir que extrañaba al tronador, su relación con él era un golpe fuerte cuando Thor le trataba como su sirviente personal, tenía que mirarlo todos los días, tenía que ayudarlo a vestirse, a preparar el agua de su baño, a estar presente siempre, a ser su guardián, a todo lo que le concierne hacer a un esclavo.

_Se volvió su misma sombra…_

Invariablemente estaba con él siendo invisible para este, ni si quiera lo miraba y cuando lo hacía era de manera fría como el hielo que congelaba y quemaba de dolor su ser.

Era muy difícil vivir de esa manera.

Simplemente ver lo que pudo ser y nunca será.

Estar tan cerca de su protegido y a la vez tan lejos.

Al tiempo de acostumbrarse a la frialdad, a que el tronador fuese feliz con otras personas que no eran él, inevitablemente anhelo esas conversaciones, caminar a su costado y no atrás, anhelo que el príncipe volviera hablarle y a sonreírle como antes. Al ver sus deseos perdidos, se resignó a ser esclavo por esto se deprimió tanto que ya no hablaba, ni comía, ni le importaba nada más que morirse.

Pero entonces como una luz en su oscuridad Thor cambio de aptitud en el preciso momento que Loki abrió su corazón, quizás se dio cuenta que esa conducta estaba lastimado al embaucado o cayo en cuenta que el castigo era suficiente.

Tuvo que torturarlo tanto el príncipe del trueno hasta que su esclavo no pudiera más y se rompiera, gritara todos sus sentimientos de sufrimiento, cuando la muerte parecía la única solución, la maldición casi lo consume afortunadamente el tronador se quedó con él más de una semana, aun en fiestas, en eventos que pasaron en Asgard, el príncipe estuvo a su lado cuando Loki lo necesitaba al estar herido, desconsolado y vulnerable.

Thor sano sus heridas, le dio una nueva oportunidad y así los sentimientos de el hechicero cambiaron totalmente su odio fue evaporándose para ser remplazado por afecto. El tronador volvió a mirarlo, era cariñoso, amable y Loki se aferró al momento con todas sus fuerzas como si temiera a despertar en un mundo donde todo eso desapareciera y fuese sustituido por cadenas.

¿Tony fue mejor hermano aun cuando desconfió y le acusó de traicionarlo? O ¿Thor cuando de adolecente lo hizo a un lado?

Tony era su amigo también pero no estaba acostumbrado a tener simpatía por las demás personas, no confiaba en nadie sabía que lo podían traicionar pero quería dar otra oportunidad a Antony como Thor le había dado una segunda oportunidad a él, si este le ayudaba a cuidar a la princesa, si fuese un apoyo no debía alejarlo sino dejarse llevar por eso, por la amistad de los vengadores.

Loki acepto llevar a Thor a donde Bruce para que le hiciera un tratamiento adecuado o por lo menos lograr que la fiebre bajara. Después de dos días más el hechicero se sentó al lado de Thor, acariciando la mano de la doncella con tristeza ella era importante para él, su princesa inocente. Lo que más deseara era que esta despertara con esa encantadora sonrisa.

Bruce le dio unos medicamentos, sin embargo la mujer no despertaba— No te preocupes Loki, hare todo lo que está en mis manos para sanarla.

El joven príncipe frustrado trato de guardar la calma, asistiendo sin mirarle, Bruce sabía que el pobre se estaba cayendo a pedazos al menos pretendía un poco de fuerza

El medico salió para dirigirse la sala donde estaba Stark–Supongo que ganaste la apuesta. No sé qué hiciste pero Loki acepto que revisara a Thor además que ya no se descuida a sí mismo como antes.

— Me salió más caro ganar, dado que tuve que darle dinero a nuestro villano favorito

— Al menos lo convenciste de dormir un poco ahora debes darle más alimento en estos dos días ha comido muy poco.

— Él no es un bebe, Bruce. No puedo obligarlo a ciertas cosas a menos que lo amarre.— Se burló Tony

— Es que es tan testarudo. No quiere alejarse de Thor, sé que quiere cuidar de ella después de lo que paso parece muy sobreprotector.

Tony murmuro — ¡Vamos Bruce! Yo manejo bien esto, simplemente no puedo separar a Loki de Thor. Bambi es dependiente de él, o ella bueno del alma específicamente. Lo sabes bien cuando murió enloqueció, yo tampoco quiero verlo así tan triste, se trata de mi amigo quiero que sea como antes. Sabes que, buscaremos la forma de ayudarlos.

—Pensé que eso es lo que hacíamos.

— Supongo que sí.

* * *

Loki estaba sentado simplemente mirando a la princesa como si ansiara que se levantara parecía decaído a punto de llorar en un mar de desolación.

Steve estaba incomodo tratando de consolarlo — No te inquietes Loki. Despertara en unos días, Bruce dijo que no es nada grave.

— Eres malo mintiendo. Quisiera que eso fuera verdad ella tiene el éter, su patética ciencia no va a ser nada por salvarla.

— Somos un equipo. Resolveremos esto juntos.

El hechicero parecía confesar fríamente — Debo ir a Asgard con Thor, es la única manera de encontrar una solución. Es necesario hablar con Odin sobre esto, voy a protegerla incluso aunque tenga que sacrificarme. Thor me salvo, el hizo que mi vida cobrara sentido, no voy a dejar que muera.

Con mucha formalidad Steve dijo— ¿Qué estás dispuesto hacer Loki?

— Yo quiero que Thor sea feliz, no me importa ser su esclavo, cumplir sus caprichos con tal de estar a su lado. Haría cualquier cosa si eso significa que ella sonría de nuevo, que ella exista en mi mundo cuando murió sentí que una parte de mi murió con él, no quiero pasar por eso de nuevo.

— Entiendo, vamos ayudarte en lo que podamos.

Loki estaba pensando seriamente las maneras de poder despertar a la princesa– Se cómo despertarla aunque es una teoría

El Capitán América se sorprendió— ¿Cómo?

Las palabras salieron de su boca de forma dulce — Con un beso

— ¿Qué?— Steve quedo impactado preguntándose de que estaba hablando el embaucador

— En los libros midgardianos dicen que si un príncipe besa a una princesa esta despierta. Bueno aunque sea un esclavo técnicamente soy un príncipe.

Steve lo miro como si estuviese diciendo una tontería demasiado tiempo con ironman definitivamente le estaba afectando al principito— Esos son cuentos de hadas Loki

— Soy un hechicero, puedo creer en eso

Más sorprendente saber que Loki leía literatura romántica al menos Steve pensó que leía el arte de la guerra— Así que lees cuentos de hadas

Decir que espiaba a la princesa daba a entender que era un acosador pero Loki lo dijo de forma inocente— Bueno yo me di cuenta que Thor los leía así que quise saber de qué se trataban…. Eso no importa solo es una solución

Claro Rogers recordaba que su mamá le leía cuentos de niño— No olvidas que es el beso del verdadero amor Loki.

El hechicero no respondió sabía que no era el amor verdadero de Thor, nunca seria, era tonto pensar que la chica más hermosa que había visto se iba a fijar en un esclavo como él. No obstante aunque no hubiese un beso de amor romántico, si funcionaria por la magia con sus sentimientos fraternales— Cuando dije que era hechicero me refería a que yo puedo darle energía por mientras.

Steve de pronto se sonrojo— Así que quieres besarla para darle energía

— Bueno el éter es una gema que tenía Thanos de seguro cuando mato a Thor este se contagió, no estoy seguro.

El hechicero era un erudito que sabía todo sobre los intereses que tenía Thanos, lo había estudiado para enfrentarlo— Dado que la gema se conoce como la de la realidad, Thor está lleno de una especie de magia oscura, actúa como un parasito que consume la energía lentamente además se activa cuando hay una amenaza, el éter protege al huésped. Pero Thor por ahora no es suficiente para manejar tal poder y este lo consume.

— Así que es como un parasito o bacteria que se alimenta de energía vital. Suena peligroso.

— Aun si Thor recupera sus poderes debemos hacer un trato con los elfos oscuros ellos pueden quitarle el éter de su organismo

— Entonces un beso de un hechicero le da poder como una batería. Eso quiere decir que vas alimentar el éter con tu magia

— Al menos por ahora cuando Thor recupere sus poderes no va a necesitar energía, no obstante es necesario eliminar el éter de su cuerpo

Steve estaba pensando que la chica estaba enamorada de Loki aunque este no lo sabía entonces si él le correspondía era posible salvarle la vida— ¿Crees que el amor verdadero la salve?

— Es posible por medio de la magia blanca, para que se logre ese tipo de estado o hechizo debe haber amor puro y reciproco.

Rogers analizaba todo en su mente — No comprendo mucho, no soy experto en hechicería pero entiendo que la magia blanca hará que el éter salga del organismo infectado.

El hechicero se lo explico de la forma difícil, pudo decir simplemente que Thor no lo amaba por eso salvarla de esa manera nunca funcionaria, ya que los sentimientos deben ser mutuos — Así es capitán, la magia blanca vence a la magia negra. Para lograr ello debe haber amor verdadero, preferiblemente romántico claro esta eso es muy difícil de lograr casi imposible para alguien como yo que no ama a nadie suficiente como para lograr acumular tanta energía blanca. Por ahora el plan es hablar con Odin y hacer un trato con el rey de los elfos oscuros ellos pueden dominar la magia oscura.

— Tienes todo planeado. Que eficiente eres Loki.

El hechicero se sintió feliz de escuchar eso, en Asgard nadie lo felicitaba por nada – Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder.

Steve miro a la chica, luego a Loki después murmuro— Sera mejor que te deje solo para que logres concentrarte en ya sabes….

El capitán América se fue dejando a nuestro embaucador allí quien concentró sus energías. La magia blanca era diferente a toda hechicería, venia del corazón, de los sentimientos buenos no era algo que Loki usaba seguido. La fuerza y poder del amor no era exactamente lo que lo impulsaba todo lo contrario.

Fue acercándose a la princesa primero contacto físico ligero, toco su mejilla con delicadeza con su dedo siguió las líneas, mirando aquella mujer tan hermosa, acaricio esos carnoso labios carmesí. Sabía que debía besarla era algo extraño para él porque que dicha persona seguía siendo Thor, no era que le tuviera asco ni nada de eso, al contrario la mortal era una chica atractiva, inocente y angelical. El problema era el alma, el alma de su hermano adoptivo.

No podía hacerle eso a él.

Loki tenía miedo de manchar esa bella piel, no era digno de tocar a tan sublime ser. A pesar de sus sentimientos contradictorios, no quería reconocer que deseaba besarla y eso era muy malo el embaucador era un esclavo, esta chica era su hermano adoptivo no debería tener esos deseos iba contra todo, era algo imposible.

Pero lo deseaba

Deseaba tanto que era difícil controlar su propio cuerpo.

Ahora debía concentrarse pensar en el amor aunque bien se negaba a admitir que sentía algo por la princesa debía convocar esos momentos donde Thor dio la vida por él, lo cuido y en esos instantes Loki quiso al tronador.

Un amor fraternal.

Cualquier tipo de amor servía para provocar ese tipo de magia obvio que entre más intenso era mejor, entre más apasionado más ardiente

El hechicero estaba cayendo en la tentación de esos labios.

Ese sentimiento extraño estaba expandiéndose y el príncipe sabía que era la magia blanca que estaba empezando a llenarle o quizás era algo más. Todo su cuerpo se sumergía en esa cálida sensación

Loki se acercó suficiente viendo de cerca a la muchacha dormir, se aproximó tanto que sus frentes se tocaban, sus labios casi se rozaban con delicadeza y la miro con los ojos abiertos sintiendo su lenta respiración, cerró los ojos lentamente tratando de centralizar su aura solo que el aroma que emanaba la princesa estaba empezando a marearlo.

Cuando sus labios se tocaron al fin Loki sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremeció como una ráfaga de relámpagos, nunca antes había sentido tal emoción, su corazón parecía salirse de su pecho, la magia verde llenaba la habitación como una explosión.

El hechicero saboreo esos labios que sabían a vainilla, eran suaves, apetitosos daban ganas de comérselos y devorarlos por completo. En la vida había probado algo tan dulce era como un néctar adictivo que llenaba su ser de éxtasis, su cuerpo tenía deseos de más, le provocaba un desorden apasionante de fundirse con ella.

Aunque no quería su maldito cuerpo traicionero pedía a gritos como una droga seguir con eso, con el poco autocontrol que tenia se separó lentamente como si codiciara besarla con lujuria, sintiéndose totalmente débil, había funcionado el éter absorbió su magia blanca.

Estaba agotado consideraba que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, lo peor era que estaba confundido porque ese beso le había gustado, más de lo que había planeado. Eso era malo muy malo.

Maldito cuerpo

Malidito cuerpo

No me hagas esto

Es Thor.

No debes desear a Thor.

No le importaba besarla pero eso no significaba que debía disfrutarlo todo lo contrario sabía que dolía, se sentía débil porque le robaron magia a la vez le gusto, más que gustarle fue a otro nivel y eso en definitiva no estaba bien.

Cruzaba la línea, hay cosas imposibles incluso para él.

Deseaba más, sus manos temblaban de ansia, su mismo cuerpo rogaba pidiendo contacto, pidiendo cosas que no podía darle. Su corazón era una bomba que no paraba de latir, parecía congelado en shock o una clase de éxtasis.

Eso lo frustro, ya que sabía que no podía enamorarse, esa era la regla que jamás podía romper sin embargo ese beso le llego le hizo sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido. Como si no hubiese terminado de maldecir siguió haciéndolo – Maldita sea, esto está mal.

Trato de negarse a sí mismo con escusas mientras respiraba agitadamente, estaba nervioso como si ese fuera su primer beso ¿Que le estaba pasando? El embaucador no era tímido siempre fue atrevido, sin embargo estaba cayendo ante una mortal y lo peor de todo es que esa mortal era Thor.

La doncella podía ser hermosa, era cautivadora no lo negaba como todo hombre se sentiría atraído por ella, era una mujer bien dotada pero era el alma de su hermano adoptivo, jamás puede ser posible amar de esa manera. Su mente decía que estaba Prohibido

¿Porque pensaba de ese modo tan apasionado?

Qué horror

¿Qué diría la inocente niña si supiera sus pensamientos? Lo que ahora empezaba a sentir era intenso. Imposible

Fraternal, si todo eso debía ser fraternal.

Ella es Thor soberbio hermano adoptivo… Arrogante compañero de armas idiota, amigo que te abandono y te dejo sufriendo— Esto no funciona todavía siento estas cosas raras que no puedo explicar con palabras pero son molestas, sería más fácil si no fuera tan hermosa y tierna.

Su mente era un desorden sabía que Thor era inverosímil, no solo eso era intocable, era inalcanzable. El tronador recobraría la memoria todo volvería a ser como antes el amor solo traería dolor.

Sería un amor platónico, no correspondido y totalmente doloroso.

Loki estaba mareado había comido poco por velar de la chica ahora dándole energías, se encontraba un poco mal además de ese beso sentía que iba a caer de bruces. Se dirigió a la puerta para irse a otro lado quería alejarse de la dulce y a muy apetitosa tentación, de la fruta prohibida que deseaba con intensidad, no soportaba verla ahora que empezaban a despertar sentimientos por ella.

Era tan linda no solo físicamente también su personalidad dulce y la bondad de su corazón.

"Deja de pensar eso, no debes pensar en lo hermosa que es, ni en la manera como sonríe" se decía así mismo aunque bien que se saboteaba.

* * *

Sin sospecharlo Lady Thor despertó con un ataque de pánico, agarro el costado de la ropa del príncipe antes de que este se marchara. El hechicero pudo sentir que las manos de la princesa temblaban brevemente e inmediatamente supo lo que ocurría.

La joven estaba sollozando el nombre de Loki con desesperación buscando alguna clase de soporte a su aflicción

El embaucador se dirigió a ella para mirarla, esta parecía perdida en la angustia, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que le habían robado un beso.

¿Qué pensaría la princesa, si supiera?

Sentir asco

Repulsión

O quizás las dos

Poco importaban sus sentimientos ahora, podría esconderlos en lo más profundo de su corazón y fingir que no existen, porque hay cosas imposibles que no pueden ser. Lo primordial para él era Thor, la princesa lo necesitaba y Loki haría cualquier cosa por ella.

* * *

Thor estaba demasiada asustada como para percibir el sabor del hielo en su boca, o sus labios hinchados por aquel dulce beso robado. En cambio el hechicero aún tenía esa sensación que daban escalofríos incluso sus labios tiritaran brevemente por el deseo.

Ella abrió los ojos inmensurablemente buscando a su guardián parecía asustada casi entrando en sobresalto, agarro aún más fuerte las vestiduras elegantes del embaucador. — Tengo tanto miedo Loki, vi oscuridad. Mis sueños se volvieron oscuros hasta que vi…. Una luz que me trajo a ti… Yo… No quiero que te vayas, quédate conmigo, por favor…. Por favor no me dejes…Porfavorquédate

El hechicero no hizo otra cosa que abrazarla, en sus brazos ella se sentía más segura y él simplemente necesitaba ese contacto – Esta bien todo va a estar bien, yo estoy aquí mi princesa

Ella encerró su cara en el pecho del embaucador agarrando la camisa mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, no sabía exactamente porque simplemente le dolía su alma, era una sensación horrible la que tuvo, esas pesadillas de la muerte, la sangre derramada, el sonido de la lluvia, las lágrimas de Loki, la desolación y la oscuridad. La profunda oscuridad que la consumía.

Estar cerca de su príncipe encantado la hacía sentir mejor, más segura como si nada le fuera a pasar y eso aliviaba su cuerpo como un somnífero. El hechicero viendo que estaban en una posición incómoda, se acostó a su lado acariciando su cabeza tratando de consolarla – Estoy aquí, no dejare que nadie te lastime

La princesa se aferró a este con fuerza sintiendo los brazos de el príncipe de hielo la estrechaban y su cuerpo tan junto, apreciando la calidez de su amor, se quedó en silencio escuchando el corazón latir probablemente si no estuviera tan asustada estuviese enrojecida por ese contacto físico tan íntimo. Temía que Loki se fuera, él era lo único que prevalecía, la penumbra la absorbía y entonces en sus sueños su caballero apareció a salvarla como una luz. –No te vayas

— Nunca lo haré mi princesa, no temas— dijo con una voz suave, su amado

* * *

Saludos, olvide decir que los personajes no me pertenecen son de la película, solo los uso en esta historia…

Gracias a los que leen y los que me escriben, sus comentarios cuentan J

Gizza: Lady Thor es ansiosa por estar tan enamorada pero si se combina ya con la personalidad de Thor va ser un tanto diferente, varia más porque Thor original ve a Loki fraternalmente.

Escribo desde la perspectiva de Lady Thor pero también desde otros puntos de vista, maldad porque no quiero poner lo que siente Loki realmente para que lo averigüen xD. Creo que es evidente aunque más adelante, ya narro más sus pensamientos.

Igual yo siempre hago las historias con sentimientos recíprocos como usted dice que se vea las dos caras de la moneda.

alexpotter: Si, es del punto de vista de Lady Thor como si uno se pusiera en su lugar. Thor se ahoga de tanta sensualidad jajaja xD


	5. Advertencia

_Thor deberá tomar una difícil decisión, confesar su amor o callarlo para siempre._

* * *

La joven princesa despertó un poco mareada por el aroma exquisito que la rodeaba, abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse enfrente de aquel soberbio amor platónico que conquistaba su corazón sin mucho esfuerzo.

En ese preciso instante la pulcra doncella estaba envuelta en una sensación nueva y excitante que nunca había experimentado antes o quizás en sus sueños platónicos y sórdidos… El hechicero estaba rodeando su estrecha cintura con esos brazos fuertes que parecían sujetar con ímpetu su cuerpo esbelto y esas manos que la sostenían en un abrazo íntimo, la princesa se embriagaba por el contacto físico intenso, el delicioso aroma seductor, sentía ese estremecimiento como un hormigueo que subía de la cabeza a los pies.

Más que esa suave impresión podía percibir los dedos fríos del embaucador descendiendo por su espalda en una dulce caricia, una conmoción que le provocaban escalofríos, la barbilla del atractivo joven descansaba en su hombro, ese rostro pálido parecía estar hundiéndose en la cabellera rubia, ese aliento cálido en la nuca la sacudía.

_Inclusive podía sentir el calor emanando de ese cuerpo ardiente y aun así congelarse con el frio de los dedos delgados que se deslizaban inocentemente por su espalda._

Loki estaba allí siendo erótico sin darse cuenta, cualquier mujer se deleitaría de emoción por amanecer con semejante espécimen a su lado más de esa forma tan vehemente. ¿Quién sabe? Con tristeza pensaba la princesa, quizás otras mujeres habían tenido el privilegio de compartir la cama con ese amante de ensueño, disfrutando de cada delirante momento, cada segundo de pasión y peligro, mientras ella debía compartir la cama con alguien que le veía como una reencarnación y no con ojos románticos de un apasionado empedernido.

Al menos ella tenía algo que las "otras chicas" jamás podrían tener, el afecto y la devoción del príncipe. Loki le había confesado que él nunca besaba, ni abrazaba a sus amantes para que no se volviera personal y no hubieran sentimientos de por medio, esa era la principal razón por la que evitaba ser cariñoso y románico, simplemente no le importaba el amor, detestaba las caricias, las conmociones, ninguna vez hizo algo por cariño más bien era un egoísta que solo pensaba en su propio placer y no le interesaba nada más que olvidar su propio dolor utilizando el cuerpo de alguien más.

No solo el hechicero lo había admitido con sus palabras era realmente obvio que el esclavo no ambicionaba involucrarse con nadie románticamente si no exclusivamente de forma carnal, a lo mejor el tenia amantes porque le hacía falta amor, buscaba ese cariño en brazos de desconocidas sin nombre en una noche de furor sin embargo eso no llenaba el vació que sentía en su corazón como una carencia dolorosa, pretendía que fuese colmada con falso apego.

_Quizás Thor estaba tratando de justificar esa mala aptitud. _

_Quizás él hechicero quería experimentar algo que lo hiciera sentir vivo._

_Quizás el hechicero no sabía amar._

_Thor quería enseñarle que era el amor, el verdadero y más puro amor._

Lo que estaba claro es que el príncipe no quería enamorarse, ni amar a nadie por eso evitaba encariñarse con los demás individuos y los alejaba antes de que estos se convirtieran en alguien especial para él porque tenía la creencia de que la traición más dolorosa siempre viene de personas en las que confías y aprecias.

_No debía amar con todo su ser porque sufriría._

_El amor terminaba siendo su punto débil. _

_El amor termina convirtiéndose en un dolor que rompe desde adentro hasta afuera._

Posiblemente el ex villano pensaba que el amor hace que los individuos se vuelvan débiles, el hechicero quería demostrar fuerza como una máscara que escondía su propia vulnerabilidad e inseguridad latente, no deseaba mostrar su alma desnuda con sus defectos, con su dolor podía ser perjudicial para alguien que no confía en nadie mostrarse tal cual es, por temor a ser lastimado o a ser rechazado.

_El miedo hace estragos en las personas._

Thor sabía que Loki era misterioso, también mentiroso al ocultar siempre sus sentimientos aunque bien era un exótico ser de pies a cabeza y peligroso en todo sentido, su aura emanaba poder, siempre era rudo con todos excepto con ella, sus caricias eran suaves, su voz tentadora, era fuerte con una gracia y elegancia únicas, apasionado por naturaleza e inteligente. Cada vez se volvía más fascinante, esas facetas lindas de casanova, era seductor cuando dudaba, cuando la protegía, cuando era frio e indiferente y cuando era amable, hasta sus imperfecciones lo hacían interesante.

Ese príncipe caído que tenía a su lado que quemaba su piel y congelaba su alma de anhelo era a quien más amaba, lo peor de todo es que él no sabía, no se daba cuenta de cuanto le quería, no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que pensaba en él, no se daba cuenta que lo miraba de reojo o que cada palabra la afectaba, la avergonzaba y a veces quería que el embaucador notara tan evidentes emociones sin embargo sabía que ese era un riesgo que no correría por miedo a perderlo.

Loki era amable capaz de sacrificarse por su bien, era todo lo que siempre quiso en un hombre y sin embargo era inalcanzable.

Inalcanzable vaya palabra que lastima como un amor imposible, platónico al cual amas con tanta intensidad y no puedes merecer jamás, ni siquiera poder tocar.

Inalcanzable es la palabra adecuada para representar su amor obsesivo por alguien que no le correspondía, que la veía como una reencarnación de su amo o amigo de la infancia incuso con emociones fraternales de un hermano.

Inverosímiles eran sus sentimientos nunca iban a llegar a alcanzar los del hechicero aunque quería intentarlo al menos pasar tiempo con él, dejarse llevar por el momento tal vez al recuperaría su memoria volvería hacer como era antes, no obstante de algo estaba segura el amor no es efímero, es algo que se mantiene constante como una estaca en el corazón que daña tanto dentro como fuera del cuerpo, así se sentía Thor.

Ver al hechicero a su lado como una sombra protectora era una tortura, era un dolor sabiendo que lo tenía tan cerca pero tan lejos. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de él? Si era dulce, tierno y cuando sonría el mundo se detenía en un instante mágico de perfección entonces deseaba que esa sonrisa fuese debido a ella.

_El hechicero seguía robándose cada una de las palpitaciones, cada suspiro y cada pensamiento de la doncel, sin pretender hacerlo_

Suspiro como una adolescente enamorada.

Anhelaba tanto que Loki fuese feliz, compartir su vida con él, tomarse de la mano, mirar hacia la misma dirección… Casi parecía delirante ante la idea del amor.

Alguien había entrado a la habitación y tosió disimuladamente sacando a Thor de su fantasía. La chica de inmediato se asustó cubriéndose con las cobijas como si estuviese desnuda o hubiese hecho algo inapropiado con su ardiente esclavo.

Una voz quebró el silencio– Que bien que ya despertaste.

Ella miró a Stark que estaba sentado en un asiento y eso era vergonzoso, quería desaparecer claro que el inventor no parecía molestarle que Loki estuviese enrollado en esa cama con ella como si fueran una pareja o algo así. Se preguntaba si Thor Odinson solía tener ese tipo de comportamiento, ya que eso explicaba porque Tony actuaba tan normal ante la situación. — Yo… Si… Ayer… No sé cómo…

La princesa no sabía que decir, se mantenía nerviosa, sonrojaba, ni siquiera podía formular palabras de forma coherente mientras que estaba con el embaucador en esa pequeña cama, en una posición incómoda o mejor dicho inconvenientes. Loki pensaba que la tronadora era su almohada personal porque bien que la apretaba contra él, sus piernas y brazos medios envueltos en ella.

Así que trato de levantarse fracasando en el proceso, quedando en peores posturas y posiciones que no eran apropiadas. Al momento noto que no estaba en su habitación, era demasiado imprudente quedarse durmiendo con el embaucador en esas fachas en un lugar básicamente público.

Luchaba en vano por alejarse y no era porque no quería estar cerca de Loki, todo lo contrario deseaba permanecer a su lado por siempre y precisamente ese era el problema disfrutaba de maneras no fraternales ese contacto, no podía estar cerca de su dulce tentación si Stark se encontraba en esa habitación y estaba viéndolos, era como si de alguna forma él pudiera ver a través de los sentimientos de Thor, que ese científico pudiera saber que la doncella deseaba a el hechicero con intensidad.

_El inventor iba a saber que ella amaba a Loki de maneras apasionadas y no fraternales como se supone debería ser._

La princesa se sonrojo más que antes, el hechicero estaba casi encima de ella, cualquier otra persona mal pensaría la situación y diría que ellos son amantes — ¿Por qué? Esto es algo incómodo...Yo… Se lo que piensas… Pero no es lo que parece.

_Thor trataba de justificar la situación como si fuera algo malo lo que estaba haciendo._

Tony era relajado sabía exactamente que si decía alguna tontería o formaba alguna broma en ese momento, Thor no podría con la situación se bloquearía y necesitaba hablar con la mujer antes de que Loki se marchara a Asgard. Si bien era imprudente discutir cosas serias mientras que el hechicero estuviese allí, necesitaba dejar todo claro, ya que no tendría otra oportunidad de conversar — Has pasado un tiempo desmayada, Luke ha estado muy preocupado por tu salud, el asunto de protegerte lo toma enserio y se ha descuidado un poco. Por eso deberías dejarlo dormir a tu lado parece cómodo usándote como su peluche favorito.

—Si bueno….Yo quiero que él duerma solo que…— Thor balbució torpemente—

Stark noto el nerviosismo, la vergüenza. Le pareció innegable que ella no era como su rencarnación este pasaba abrazando descaradamente y mimando a Loki, solía ser exorbitantemente meloso mientras que la chica era tímida en el afecto probablemente deseaba poder ser expresiva pero no sabía cómo o quizás le hacía falta confianza. —No creo que te moleste que Luke duerma contigo, diría que te gusta estar junto a él, quizás demasiado ¿Verdad?

La princesa se empezó a poner roja al quedar in fraganti —Si… Yo… Estar así… Nunca

Tony dijo sin rodeos —Voy a ser sincero contigo Thor, lo has lastimado en el pasado, no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo. Sé que Luke parece un tipo inquebrantable, alguien serio, insensible, peligroso, arrogante, a veces malvado y cruel pero detrás de ese duro exterior se encuentra un ser que solo quiere ser aceptado y amado. Lo aprecio porque es mi amigo, yo no soy alguien de sentimientos más bien de ocultarlos como él.

Thor amaba a Loki, nunca se lastima lo que se ama — Yo no voy a dañarlo, nunca haría nada para lastimarle.

_"A veces dañamos personas sin darnos cuenta, sin poder evitarlo y demasiado tarde nos damos cuenta de nuestro error, demasiado tarde cuando la amistad y el amor se rompen de tal forma que es imposible remediarlo."_

—El problema es que Luke es sensible aunque no lo creas, se rompe con facilidad. Yo le hice daño, tu reencarnación también lo hizo, eso lo afecto mucho y no quiero que pase de nuevo porque entonces el dolor lo haría recaer en la maldad, quizás después de caer al fondo no pueda regresar. Esa es la razón por la que estamos teniendo esta conversación quiero protegerlo de ti.

La princesa entendía que el dolor, el rencor hacían que el hechicero tomara malas decisiones que terminaban destruyéndolo —Ya te lo dije, no sé lo que mi reencarnación hizo en el pasado pero lo que en mi concierne, yo nunca voy hacerle perjuicio.

Tony estaba siendo serio y eso era raro en alguien que usualmente era gracioso. – Sé que estas enamorada de él.

Ella abrió los ojos inmensurablemente al escuchar eso de repente, miró a Loki por si acaso no estuviera dormido y luego a Tony. Entro en pánico por un momento sin saber que responder, como Stark decía cosas personales tan directas y en el instante menos adecuado cuando el embaucador podría escuchar su conversación, si este despertara.

No lo negó, la doncella murmuro asombrada — ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

_¿Cómo no darse cuenta?_

_Si Thor parecía destilar amor por doquier._

—Es fácil, ya que eres muy evidente Thor, tus ojos brillan cuando lo miras, sonríes mientras lo haces, si es algo empalagoso, empachoso todo ese amor y cupidos sobrevolando el arcoíris, corazones volando en el aire. Da algo de nauseas.

La princesa se asustó. Con pánico, respirando agitadamente, preguntó — ¿Loki lo sabe? ¿Me descubrió?

Tony se rio ante la ironía de la vida — Es increíble que solo Loki piensa que lo ves de manera fraternal y es mejor que se quede así.

La princesa se puso más triste, acariciando descuidadamente el cabello negro del hechicero, mirándolo con gran cariño —Sé que es imposible…. Loki no siente lo mismo por mí, si tan solo me amara un poco de lo mucho que yo lo amo.

Sus esperanzas se quebraban como su voz —Aunque sé muy bien que algo entre él y yo nunca pasaría, es imposible, terminaría siendo una loca fantasía. ¿Puedes creerlo? Mi amor por él quema y duele más cuando me dice esas palabras que lastiman mi alma "Solo estaba bromeando, ahora se invierten los papeles, eres mi hermanita pequeña" No puedo sopórtalo, esta situación es demasiado deprimente para mí estoy cansada de fingir que mis sentimientos son fraternales como deberían ser cuando muero de deseos y amor por él.

Hizo una pausa porque no quería llorar amargamente de frustración y melancolía —No sabes cómo se siente tener a la persona que amas enfrente cuidándote como si fueras importante, siendo tan lindo y tú en secreto anhelando su toque, con ganas que de pronto me mire solo a mí con ojos llenos de amor, me sonría… Quisiera no sentir esto en mi pecho y no sufrir porque él no me corresponde… A veces pienso que estoy haciendo algo malo cada vez que lo miro y mi cuerpo se calienta, lo quiero tan mal…

_¿Este sentir es un pecado? _

_Ni si quiera tengo una identidad definida, solo sé que Loki me acepta tal y como soy, eso es suficiente después de todo él se ha convertido en todo para mí._

—Luke te quiere mucho, deberías saberlo.

—No de la manera que quiero, no tan intensamente, no con desesperación… No me ama como yo a él y eso me lastima.

Tony trato de hablarle con sinceridad sobre todo porque sabía que el hechicero sentía una atracción fuerte por la muchacha sin embargo si se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos, sufriría. Era eso egoísta querer proteger al embaucador significaba que Thor terminaría sufriendo por un amor no correspondido que en parte era correspondido pero imposible—Entiendo tus sentimientos descontrolados de adolecente enamorada creo que es mejor que lo analices, si lo amas debes tener en consideración lo que Loki siente también, no solo pensar en ti si no en él. No has pensado ¿Qué pasa si se enamora de ti? ¿Qué pasa si recuperas tu memoria y ya no lo vez de la misma forma?

Thor susurro amargamente —Yo lo amo, nunca dejaría de amarlo solo tengo miedo de su rechazo, de perderlo….

_De que se vaya como agua entre sus dedos._

_Prefería amarle en silencio que perderlo._

—Él no te rechazaría. — Dijo Tony— Sabiendo muy bien que su amigo estaba cayendo en el amor, enamorándose poco a poco de la rencarnación del trueno.

La princesa pensaba que no la rechazaría porque no podía hacerlo, el hechicero se veía obligado a obedecer comandos, una palabra y él sería suyo al menos su cuerpo y voluntad. —Lo sé, por la maldición él debe complacer mis exigencias…

—No puedes obligar alguien a amarte, lo digo por experiencia propia. Por eso si él se enamora de ti, será porque eso quiere, no por una orden.

—Yo comprendo el porqué de esta charla….Sé que quieres protegerlo, sé que si recupero la memoria hay un porcentaje de mi corazón siga latiendo por él pero no lo recuerde quizás este sentimiento se pierda entre las emociones de príncipe de Asgard. Tienes razón sobre esa situación sin embargo Loki no me ama de la misma forma ¿Cómo entonces lo lastimaría?

_Volveríamos hacer lo que solíamos ser._

—Porque hay un porcentaje de que él se enamore de ti. No entiendes la gravedad de la situación….

Ella sonrió animada como si la felicidad le cayera del cielo — ¿Lo crees? Si el me ama sería feliz completamente, si tengo aunque sea una esperanza.

Luego de emocionada que estaba se quedó callada, siendo pesimista — No lo creo es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, de seguro alguien como Loki tiene una esposa o una novia.

Tony sonrió – No tiene a nadie, él es un lobo solitario.

Thor pensaba seriamente que Loki estaba solo por culpa del príncipe tronador— De seguro mi reencarnación no dejo que se estableciera con todo eso de ser su esclavo debía dedicarse solo a servirle. ¿Es malo sentirme feliz de que no tenga a nadie?

—Bueno tiene sentido ya que eso significa que posees una oportunidad con él, quizás tú seas ese alguien especial que conquiste a ese lobo solitario y endulces su amargado corazón por cursi que suena eso…. Cuando viniste aquí por primera vez, pensaba que eras una molestia porque Loki se desviva por ti y te protegía de más.

Tony añadió – Creí que yo debía sanar las heridas de juego de renos por ser su mejor amigo pero me equivoque él no me necesita a mi si no tu alma .He cambiado de idea con respecto a ti creo que eres la indicada para ayudarlo aun si recuperas la memoria, Thor sigue siendo el lugar al cual regresar y apoyarse, eres importante para Luke.

_"__Aunque yo sea su amigo point break es su familia, es su hogar, eso significas para él."_

La princesa murmuro— Supongo que Thor también es especial para él pero tú eres su amigo por eso te pregunto. ¿Crees que si le digo que lo amo se va enojar conmigo? Quiero declárame, decirle lo que siento antes de volver a ser el príncipe de Asgard, antes que olvide y deje atrás mi vida como mortal.

—Dudo que se vaya a enojar, él puede llegar a enamorarse de ti como ya te dije varias veces y ese es el problema si lo ilusionas, se aman y después recuperas la memoria ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Seguirás sintiendo lo mismo o Loki?

_Lo estarías usándolo por un momento para apartarlo de forma cruel cuando recuperes la memoria._

_¿Eso es lo que quieres?_

_Romperle el corazón_

La princesa dijo con convicción —No sé qué va a pasar, yo creo que si bien yo sea Thor Odinson siempre voy a tener estos sentimientos por Loki, nada va a cambiar.

—¿Qué pasa si no?—pregunto Tony—

_Vas a lastimarlo por un egoísta amor._

Thor lo analizo quizás era mejor que sus sentimientos quedaran en secreto —Entonces callarían mis sentimientos, los guardaría en lo profundo de mi corazón aunque eso me lastime. Ya te dije que no quiero que Loki sufra por mi causa y si lo nuestro es imposible será mejor que se quede así…

Antes de que la tronadora añadiera algo más, Loki empezó a despertar todas las cobijas fueron cayendo deslizándose sobre ese torso desnudo, el hechicero era tan sexy con ese pelo salvaje y apariencia desordenada. Este recostó en la cama sin sospechar nada de esa conversación, probablemente si se hubiera hecho el dormido habría escuchado muchas cosas interesantes.

El hechicero con una sonrisa seductora mostrando suma despreocupación, se quedó viendo a Thor que estaba cerca suyo como si estuvieren pegados de forma íntima y luego miro a Tony. La doncella se puso roja totalmente pensó que Loki iba a decir algo sobre esa incómoda situación pero este actuó con normalidad acurrucándose un poco más a su lado luego con tranquilidad dijo — No te quedes hay sentado Antony, ve a traer mi desayuno.

—Te he estado obligando toda la semana a comer, me rechazas y ahora si quieres.

—Estoy algo débil necesito mis energías de vuelta.

Tony rio con picardía, ignorando al príncipe—El cap me dijo que tenías una fórmula secreta para despertar a lady _point break_

El hechicero había conseguido lo que quería al final despertar a su amada bella durmiente—En realidad funciono bastante bien mi plan, claro me hizo perder energía en el proceso. Por desgracia no estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de magia…

Thor sintió curiosidad — ¿Tú me despertaste?

—Sí, emplee magia blanca para despertarte y no es algo que use seguido, ya que es muy difícil para mí, requiere un nivel alto de sentimentalismo inútil, concentración y energía. Por eso no empleo ese tipo de magia generalmente…— Dijo Loki— No contando acerca de su beso robado, no iba a decir que le gusto besarle.

Ni Tony, ni Thor entendieron de qué hablaba pero eligieron no decir nada al respecto. Después de un momento de silencio el hechicero agrego descortésmente– Bueno Antony, ya te vas.

—Me estas echando para quedarte solo con tu novia. Me siento herido…—Agrego Tony— fingiendo teatralmente agonía

Loki se volvió hacia la doncella y la estrecho un poco más en un medio abrazo—Deja de estar celoso hojalata. Además Thor y yo debemos hablar a solas…

—Sí, si…Toda la conversación de que se tienen que ir a Asgard… Me voy entonces su majestad Laufeyson.

El príncipe contesto—Ya te dije que no me digas así y parece que no conoces la privacidad, señor Stark

—Estoy en mi casa hago lo que quiero y si pretendes desayunar levántate o dile a tu novia que te alimente de por si Point Break siempre te cuidaba como si fueras un bebé apenas no te daba comida en la boca ella puede hacer lo mismo — Dijo Antony mientras se retiraba

Thor estaba avergonzada de seguro Loki actuaba como si ella fuera el Odinson, con tanta confianza y soltura. Él se volvió hacia la princesa, frente a frente hasta su aliento cálido sentía y la sensación de su piel ardiente— Me alegro de que hallas despertado, me costó mucho trabajo utilizar magia blanca en ti y no sabía si iba a funcionar pensé que te quedarías durmiendo por mucho más tiempo.

La tronadora estaba agradecida por todo lo que el hechicero había hecha por ella —Gracias a ti, gracias por quedarte conmigo, despertarme y no dejarme sola.

—Ya te dije que haría cualquier cosa por protegerte no porque es mi obligación, sino porque quiero. —Respondió con seguridad el príncipe.

Thor decidió preguntar sobre lo que había dicho Tony, de que debían irse a Asgard — ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Stark? ¿Nos iremos a Asgard?

—Es verdad, debemos ir a Asgard parece que el éter te está haciendo daño y quizás Odin tenga la solución al problema.

La princesa bajo la mirada, estaba pensando sobre la conversación que tuvo con Tony y este tenía razón sobre ir con calma en el asunto, pensar fríamente y no dejarse llevar por sus emociones y hormonas. Aun no sabía si decirle a Loki sobre sus sentimientos clandestinos quizás era mejor dejar las cosas de esa manera primordialmente porque ella recuperaría su vida como Thor y quizás el príncipe de Asgard no apetecía a Loki con tanta intensidad.

_Cuando volviera hacer Thor original ¿Seguiría amando y deseando a su hechicero?_

No sabía que sentía el tronador por Loki, se notaba que lo quería tanto como para dar su vida por la de este quizá el príncipe del trueno le amaba de una forma más especial que ella que solo anhelaba cada pedazo de ese encantador ser.

Lady Thor solo había conocido al príncipe toda su vida a través de los sueños del tronador, en cambio el Odinson había vivido toda su vida con Loki.

_No eran los mismos sentimientos._

_Thor creció con él, corrió por los pasillos del castillo, jugo y fue su amigo mientras ella no tuvo esa suerte._

Loki había comentado que las personalidades Odinson y Blake se mezclarían y él volvería a ser Thor Odinson. No sabía si tendría los mismos sentimientos de la mortal cuando eso pasara.

¿Dos tipos de amores se unirían en uno?

El heredero de Asgard volvería a vivir dentro de un cuerpo femenino, eso no significaba que la esencia de la doncella se perdería ella se convertiría en parte de él.

_Acaso sus sentimientos quedarían absorbidos por los del tronador o viceversa. _

— ¿Qué pasa con mí me memoria?— Pregunto la princesa

El hechicero sonaba amargo por eso, tomo la barbilla de Thor para que este la mirara—No te preocupes pronto recuperaras los recuerdos, dejaras de ser una mortal, volverás hacer "mi hermano adoptivo master" y te quitaremos el éter que es lo que te causa daño. Hare todo lo que está en mis manos para que estés bien, para que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

_Aunque ninguno de los dos quería volver a la normalidad todo lo contrario deseaban que todo cambiara como esos sentimientos que habían nacido dentro de ellos_

El príncipe estaba frenético aunque bien siempre era cómodo con Thor, él no le importaba compartir la cama con este, dominar su espacio persona y mimar a la doncella mortal. Podía ser extraño usualmente el tronador era el que le consentía y él rechazaba ese cariño pero cuando este murió todo cambio, extraño eso de él. Ahora quería que ella se sintiera feliz y le mimara como antes – Loki yo no sé nada de Asgard, no conozco nada, ni a nadie y eso me pone nerviosa, reconozco que siento temor de ir allí.

—¿De qué tienes miedo? Yo estaré contigo, mi princesa

Thor tenía aprensión de aventurarse a un planeta desconocido donde se supone vivía su familia— Yo confió en ti, por eso acepto ir a Asgard después de todo ahí es donde pertenezco solo que es algo apresurado….

Loki se levantó de repente aunque estaba algo débil – Debemos irnos pronto por tu seguridad. Sería mejor ahora mismo entre más rápido mejor, no podemos perder tiempo.

Este empezó a caminar a la dirección opuesta hasta que la princesa lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca —Espera, espera. No vamos a irnos ahora mismo, debo despedirme de los niños y…

El encantador hombre parecía un poco desesperado—Está bien voy a ir contigo, te despides de todos y luego a Asgard

Thor se puso feliz, llena de emoción de que Loki la acompañaría a visitar el orfanato — ¿En serio? ¿Iras conmigo?, te va a gustar el lugar, los niños son como mi familia y….

El hechicero estaba débil y casi cae de bruces en el suelo por suerte la princesa lo atajo antes de caerse, dándose cuenta de que su estado era algo frágil y vulnerable. — ¿Estas bien?

Loki estaba tratando de estabilizarse, fingiendo que no se sentía mareado – Necesito recuperar energía, solo eso…. Todo está bien

La princesa preocupada descubrió que el hechicero se encontraba mal por su culpa —Así que esa magia blanca te daña.

—No he comido mucho— Trato de aparentar el tramposo

Thor entendió lo que estaba pasando, Loki se había quedado con ella todo el tiempo sin moverse, ni dormir, ni alimentarse sanamente, se había excedido. Ese era un lindo y tonto detalle — ¿Por mi causa?

El hechicero orgulloso, contesto desviando la mirada –No es tu culpa, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Me diste energía ¿No es así? Puedo sentirla, es una sensación cálida que hace cosquillas y como no has comido por cuidarme te encuentras mal. No tenías que hacer eso por mí, no era necesario.

El susurro casi sin fuerzas para hablar —Hay que hacer sacrificios…

La princesa lo sentó en la cama y se arrodillo para mirarlo a los ojos como si le estuviera hablando con un pequeño niño, le dio la mano para que este sintiera seguridad –Loki, escúchame con atención. Tú eres importante en mi vida, yo no quiero que nada te pase menos que hagas sacrificios por mi causa.

El príncipe de hielo estaba pálido, su voz sonaba desesperada —Debemos volver a Asgard, no quiero perderte Thor, no quiero. No me importa sacrificarme, no pretendo que pase como la última vez y mueras en mis brazos, no lo soportaría…No otra vez, eso me destruiría.

Thor trato de hacerlo entender —Yo tampoco quiero verte mal ¿Cómo vas a protegerme si no puedes ni sostenerte? Por favor, trata de cuidarte más, hazlo por mí.

— ¿Es una orden?

La tronadora sonrió con ternura —Sí, la princesa quiere que su príncipe no se maté, ni se haga daño por protegerla, aspira que el príncipe viva por ella, no que muera por su culpa.

Loki estaba desahogándose a lo mejor estaba enojado con el tronador por morirse o la fiebre hacia que dijera cosas sin pensar. — Es irónico sabes, yo también quería que Thor viviera por mí, no que muriera. No siempre consigues lo que quieres, él me dejo no le importo nada más que protegerme sin embargo…. Me abandono en este mundo cruel, fue un egoísta, no tenía que morir….

El tomo aire y se levantó caminando hacia el baño. No quería ser vulnerable, ese no era su estilo. Apretó los puños y gruño – Me dejo solo, yo soy de su propiedad ¿Por qué tenía que ser un estúpido sentimental? Debió dejarme morir, yo lo merecía, yo no valgo nada, tenía que…. Salvarme, tenía que jugar a ser el maldito héroe.

_Un rey salvando la vida de su escavo._

_Un rey sacrificándose por una escoria sin valor._

Thor fue valiente, no podía ver a su amado sufriendo sin hacer nada para consolarlo es por eso que lo abrazo por detrás, su cara toco la espalda del hechicero y se atrevió a decir—Ahora estoy viviendo por ti. Ya no estás solo, yo estoy contigo.

—No voy a permitir que mueras otra vez, eres mi luz por esa razón no puedo vivir sin ti, siento que muero cuando tú no estás en mi vida, quizás me volví demasiado dependiente a tu cuidado porque en el instante que te perdí mi corazón se quebró en mil pedazos y ya no conseguí seguir adelante…No fui capaz de superar el dolor que me absorbía, pensé que enloqueciera hasta que volviste a mí, no voy a perderte de nuevo. — Loki dijo con pesar.

La princesa quería reconfortarlo, lo abrazo con más fuerza —Voy a cuidar de ti, como Thor Odinson lo hacía aún más que eso nunca voy a dejarte de nuevo, siempre voy a estar a tu lado.

_Sintió que Loki dejo de estar tenso, suspiro con una remembranza y tristeza evidente, la princesa se dio cuenta que esas palabras de seguridad que acaba de expresar con sinceridad, él las necesitaba escuchar._

* * *

Saludos gracias a todos los lectores y los que comentan, se les quiere.

Gizza: Ya se están acercando, si fuera Thor habría mucho más contacto personal pero la chica es más tímida que él creo que va avanzado.

alexpotter Si, lo reconoció y lo demuestra también con sus acciones, supongo :)

Cris: Si que maldad ni se dio cuenta que paso pero Loki si lo disfruto xD


	6. Despedida

Despedidas.

* * *

Posteriormente el hechicero tuvo que descansar y recuperar sus energías pérdidas o mejor dicho fue obligado por los vengadores a hacerlo, ya que este se negaba a tal acto de ocio en tiempo de crisis. Cuando se recuperó completamente después de unos días pudo cumplir con una cita junto a Thor o mejor dicho "Acompañar a la joven princesa para despedirse de sus amigos" como Loki lo llamaba puesto que no sabía que era una "cita" realmente. Las diferencias culturales entre universos eran estrechas y resultaban muy diferentes al tratar de entenderlas en todos los aspectos.

Muy pronto se irían a Asgard, si bien el hechicero quería marcharse lo más pronto posible Thor pretendía despedirse del mundo que la vio nacer, no era fácil para ella renunciar a todo por recobrar la memoria y volver a la vida de aquel magnate príncipe del trueno aunque ya había tenido sueños de Asgard y del exótico gigante de hielo, toda su existencia fue colmada de memorias rotas de él y sentimientos nostálgicos.

Además la princesa tenía pendiente esa promesa de liberar al tramposo de las cadenas que lo ataban y lo haría. Suficiente castigo siendo un esclavo y obedecer al tronador, humillándose enfrente de todos para servirle.

Quizás Loki había actuado mal no obstante todos merecían una segunda oportunidad y ella estaba dispuesta a dársela.

Por eso sería digna de ser Thor Odinson.

Digna de proteger su amor imposible.

* * *

**El ultimo día en Midgard**

* * *

Sentados en una banca magenta en un remoto parque cerca de un lago se encontraban nuestros protagonistas, el viento movía los árboles provocando que el cerezo cayera lentamente haciendo el ambiente más romántico y pacífico.

La cercanía de sus rostros, los latidos de dos corazones que palpitaban a un mismo ritmo, las flores abatían en la cabellera dorada de la princesa, Loki se las quitaba suavemente era ese un momento mágico y especial.

Thor había comprado algunas semillas para tirarlas a las palomas que volaban a su alrededor y estas se acercaban para alimentarse.

—No deberías invocar a esas patéticas ratas voladoras—Añadió algo enfadado Loki

La chica sonrió –No son ratas voladoras, son palomas

—¿Por qué las personas compran comida para atraer a esas criaturas?

— ¿No te gustan las aves?— Añadió la chica mientras se reía del príncipe— Mira este es un ejercicio de confianza pones comida cerca de ti y poco a poco la paloma confía en ti como para tomar las semillas de tu mano.

Loki contesto analizando la situación — Es una manera de manipulación de parte tuya porque quieres sentir que tienes el poder de dominarlas cuando en realidad ellas son las que dominan a ti, ya que ganan el alimento y tú pierdes dinero.

—Pero deben confiar en ti para tomar las semillas. Piensas mucho las cosas solo disfruta el momento, déjate llevar

—La confidencia no es fácil de lograr, esta no es una verdadera confianza únicamente es manipulación para principiantes.

Thor respondió— ¿Quieres intentarlo?

—No creo que esto sea funcional…— El jotun quería negarse aunque bien sabía que no era posible.

La princesa tomo la mano de Loki con delicadeza poniendo algunas semillas en la palma de su mano de este –Ahora ponla cerca del suelo

Ninguna paloma llegaba y eso enojo al gigante de hielo— Esto no está funcionando.

—Ten paciencia. — Añadió suavemente la princesa

Thor rego toda la comida para aves y las palomas llenaron a su alrededor— No debiste hacer eso. —Dijo amargado el príncipe

Mientras los la tronadora se reía de él, era una cosa muy graciosa ver a ese supuesto villano tan frustrado. – Parece que les agradas

Loki trataba de ahuyentar toda esos animales molestos—Eso no es gracioso.

—Lo es para mí –Se carcajeo Thor— ¿Quieres un helado? Allí hay una heladería.

—Una de esas cosas frías como hielo que se come.

Era una afirmación evidente—No me digas que no lo has probado.

—En la torre de los vengadores comía muchas cosas extrañas, eso fue hace mucho tiempo cuando Thor…Estaba vivo

La muchacha noto esa voz amarga del príncipe de hielo entonces se aferró a él siendo valiente para tomar mano y lo jalo hacia donde estaba la tienda de helados más cercana.

Se acercó a el establecimiento –Quiero un helado de vainilla y ¿tu Loki?

—Uno de chocolate, supongo

Pagaron los helados mientras caminaban iban comiéndose felices el postre–Vainilla ¿eh?

—¿Nunca has probado este sabor?

—De hecho no.

Thor le dio un poco del helado que ella tenía embarrando todo al embaucador ¿Te gusta?

Este saboreo el helado como si fuesen los labios de su amada—Sabe bien aunque me gusta más de este sabor.

La princesa se ilumino caminando más deprisa —Hoy vamos a ir al orfanato, estoy feliz de que me hayas acompañado.

—No tengo nada que hacer, se supone que debes ordenarme como la master que eres. Así que yo haré todo lo que me pidas mi lady.

—Ya te dije que no voy a ordenarte nada….

Loki con picardía contesto —Así que me dejas portarme mal

—Tan poco exageres no te permito hacer nada malo.

—Ya estas actuando como mí hermano

— ¿Voy por buen camino entonces?— murmuro para sí misma la mujer.

* * *

Thor paso por una tienda comercial sus ojos brillaban cuando vio un cuaderno de dibujo y todos esos colores, pinceles, materiales…. Estaba tan interesada en los matices, en esos lienzos blancos esperando ser pintados, esperando que su mente creara un mundo de color imaginación en ellos.

El hechicero noto ese gran entusiasmo que tenía la mortal por el arte —De verdad te gusta esas actividades que hacen los mortales. Siempre has sido apasionada recuerdo cuando decías voy a matar a ese dragón y lo hacías con gran felicidad.

La princesa estaba algo melancólica —Pero no me gusta matar dragones ese era tu hermano…El arte es mi vida ¿Crees que perderé eso cuando recupere la memoria? ¿Me segura gustando pintar?

Loki sonrió tratando de no preocuparla — Así como te gusta la vainilla, te seguirá gustando el arte aun cuando tu memoria regrese y empieces a matar dragones de nuevo.

_¿Me seguirás gustando tú?— se preguntó la princesa_

Caminaron por mucho tiempo y el embaucador miraba lo feliz que era Thor, parecía relucir todo el lugar de un entusiasmo segador. Disfrutaba pasar tiempo con ella, dejando de ser el protector fiel esclavo, olvidando por un momento su triste pasado.

La hermosa mujer era una mortal simple, sin complicaciones únicamente se dejaba llevar por su pasión, siendo esta el arte. Quería tener esa aptitud, vivir en la libertad de la misma forma que quiso ser igual al príncipe tronador, un sol brillante en medio de la oscuridad. Siempre terminaba teniendo esa admiración por el alma del trueno casi se convertía en un sentimiento doloroso.

Llegaron al orfanato demasiado pronto de seguro porque iban teniendo una emocionante conversación en todo el camino como si fuesen los mejores amigos, Loki era inteligente, astuto y eso le agradaba a Thor.

Había empatía entre ellos.

Una conexión especial.

Thor saludo a todos los del orfanato con gran emoción generalmente iba a allí muy seguido pero como habían surgido problemas con esos extraños seres que le querían hacer daño y el inconveniente con el éter, no pudo volver a visitarlos y ahora debía despedirse de quienes apreciaba. No ambicionaba que les pasara nada malo por su culpa, ya que últimamente atraía monstruos y espeluznantes elfos oscuros. Al mismo tiempo les extrañaba ellos eran su familia.

Una señora administradora del lugar dijo al ver a Loki— ¿Quién es este jovencito tan guapo? ¿Tu novio?

Thor se puso roja, haciendo un gesto tímido con sus manos – Yo…. De hecho es mi herman…

_¿Hermano?_

_¿Hermano adoptivo?_

_¿Qué se supone debo decir?_

El príncipe no la dejo terminar— Sí, soy su novio. Me llamo Tom, es un placer conocerle Lady Thor me hablado mucho de este lugar.

La princesa se sorprendió ante semejante declaración estaba más roja que nunca y miro el suelo sin saber que estaba pasando ¿Por qué Loki diría eso?

—Wow te conseguiste a un buen muchacho, te felicito— dijo giñando el ojo la señora

—Si…. Yo…. (Habla Thor di algo, no quedes como una torpe ante tu amor platónico)

El príncipe al escuchar a la chica tartamudeando y realmente avergonzada, puso su mano en esa estrecha cintura, susurrando con una voz seductora —Vamos cariño.

Thor contesto de modo que nadie más pidiera oír— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Quieres que le diga que soy Loki tu hermano adoptivo, el que trato de dominar el mundo. De seguro te creerán sobre todo la parte que eres la reencarnación del trueno. —Dijo en un murmullo disimulado el embaucador para que nadie más pudiese escucharlos

La princesa estaba avergonzada—No… Solo que….Novio

El hechicero tomo con delicadeza la barbilla de la princesa para que esta lo mirara —Vamos no te sonrojes. ¿Acaso te molesta que haya dicho que soy tu novio?

"Es tan terrible así que no soportas ni si quiera en una fantasía sin sentido que yo sea tu pareja"- pensó Loki

Thor quería desesperadamente ser su novia verdadera e irónicamente era una falsa amante. Aun le sorprendía que él pensaba que no le amaba si no podía sacárselo de la cabeza —No me molesta. Está bien, confió en ti

Loki entonces se inclinó besando la mejilla de la chica casi en la comisura de esos labios rojos dejando a la tronadora hiperventilada sintiendo un dolor de estómago, una corriente eléctrica que recorría todo cuerpo. El casanova tomo su mano y la princesa parecía derretirse de amor por él, sentía que iba desmayarse en ese instante por tal contacto.

_"Desearía que fuéramos novios de verdad"_

_"No una mentira."_

Los niños al ver a Thor corrieron hacia ella para abrazarla. Esta estaba feliz de verlos de nuevo— ¿Cómo están?

—¿Quién es él?—gritaron en coro—

—Es bastante lindo, tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes. ¿Es tu novio?

—Si...Yo… Si es mi novio se llama Tom, Tom ellos son mi familia.

Loki no sabía interactuar con niños así que asistió algo tímido e incómodo ante tal situación.

—Wow que alto, ¿Es tu príncipe azul?

—Si él es mi príncipe azul (De hecho un príncipe de hielo, un principe de dos mundos), también es un encantador mago ¿Quieres enseñarles lo que sabes hacer?

El hechicero no quería, era muy antipático para acercarse no obstante las órdenes de su master eran absolutas, le correspondía obedecer. Así que preparo algo de magia para entretener, ahora se convertía en un payaso. ¡Oh Loki que bajo has caído! —se dijo para sí mismo

—¿Qué haces?

El embaucador empezó a ser trucos básicos de magia, los niños estaban asombrados y encantos por la magia verde que fluía en el aire. Era extraño tener tanta atención en Asgard los hechiceros se veían opacados por los guerreros sin embargo esos mortales lo miraban con admiración como si fuese algo sorprendente cuando solo era una pequeña muestra de su poder.

—No es genial, mi novio también sabe contar cuentos

El embaucador frunció el ceño, ya estaba aprovechándose de sus buenas intenciones— Si, príncipe Tom queremos que nos cuentes un cuento — Gritaron en coro los tiernos infantes.

El travieso cerró los ojos e imágenes salieron por doquier asimilaba el 3D, empezó contando una hermosa historia de él y Thor cuando estaba pequeños, un suceso lleno de aventuras, de acción, de peligro, de cuando ellos eran amigos y trabajaban en equipo.

Los niños estaba entusiasmados con el hechicero no lo querían dejar ir. Al final se tuvieron que esperar a que los pequeños infantes se durmieran para poder retirarse y prometiendo que volverían.

Se despidieron para luego retirarse. La mujer le sonrió – No sabía que eras tan bueno con los niños

—Yo tampoco.— Dijo Loki que parecía de buen humor porque por primera vez en su vida sintió que alguien lo mirara con esos ojos brillantes cargados de admiración como si fuese una estrella brillante en la inmensidad, toda su vida se vio opacado por una luz intensa puesto que era comparado con los guerrero no era tan interesante sin embargo ese día había brillado.

* * *

Thor decidió ir a despedirse de su mejor amiga Darcy Lewis, dado que no la había vuelto a ver desde hace mucho tiempo. Fueron a su casa cuando ella abrió la puerta se encontraba en piyama de inmediato fue abrazar a su amiga y se saludaron con euforia —Hola amiga ¿Qué haces aquí? Tiempo sin verte.

—He estado bien, muchas cosas han pasado por eso no he podido contactarte. Pero decidí pasar a verte porque me voy con él.

En ese momento Darcy volvió a ver a Loki de pies a cabeza y toco el pecho de este —Wow No puede ser el tipo de las pinturas es real, yo que pensaba que estabas loca.

—Sí, es una larga historia de hecho todos mis sueños y pinturas que hice son reales. — confeso con confianza la tronadora

_Todos son recuerdos del rubio quiso decir eran memorias perdidas en el tiempo y quizás volverían a ella._

La chica distraída murmuro –Bueno pasen, pasen.

—Venimos solo a despedirme de ti, eres mi amiga y es probable que no nos volvamos a ver.

—No digas eso por supuesto que nos vamos a volver a ver. Más bien cuéntame ¿Qué paso?

Thor conto todo la historia sin detallar su amor por el principe, era mejor ocultar deseos intensos por cierto embaucador.

—Apenas estaba haciendo algo de comer

— Si quieren puedo preparar la cena— Señalo Thor —

— Bueno tú tienes manos de ángel cocinas deliciosos manjares mejores que los míos. Siempre se me quema todo lo que toco.

Ella sonrió – Entonces manos a la obra. Te va a gustar mi delicioso especial Loki—

El embaucador estaba aburrido, ni si quiera le interesaba esa conversación se fue para afuera donde había un balcón con una hermosa vista se detuvo a pensar en que regresaría a Asgard después de tanto tiempo.

La princesa se fue a la cocina para preparar la cena con familiaridad.

Darcy Lewis le ayudo sin embargo cuando pasaba por la habitación, sintió que alguien la jalo para afuera y la pego contra la pared de forma violenta, resulto ser ese hechicero de los ojos verdes ardientes.

El gruño con furia aplastándola con agresión — ¿Qué haces aquí Amora?

Loki la había descubierto fácilmente puesto que mujer también era una hechicera así que tan solo con distinguir el aroma de la magia era suficiente para reconocerse a través de los disfraces.

—Soy amiga de Thor, ¿acaso no lo ves?— Dijo burlonamente la encantadora.

El hechicero era muy brusco con esta. La agarro del cuello pasando sus dedos por sus mejillas de forma agresiva—Por eso estas aquí fingiendo amistad para espiarla descaradamente

—¿No haces tú lo mismo?— Contesto con perspicacia la mujer

El travieso se acercó para intimidarla más —Pero yo soy su protector, ella es mi master. Mi deber es servirle, eso lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Amora se quitó de su agarre y camino hacia el balcón dándole la espalda– Nunca lo espere de ti Loki, de todas las personas jamás imagine que… Te llegarías a enamorar de Thor.

_"Irónicamente creías que los mortales eran patéticas hormigas sin valor y resulta que te enamoraste de una"_

El hechicero no se molestó en negarlo simplemente desvió la mirada, no iba a mentir, no con Amora que lo conocía tan bien, no cuando la verdad era tan incuestionable. — ¿Soy tan obvio? Siempre fue fácil mentir para mí, engañar a las personas era un pasatiempo, ocultar mis sentimientos una costumbre sin embargo es difícil esconder mi amor.

Amora y Loki eran muy unidos se puede decir que camaradas o aliados cercanos—Es porque te conozco por eso puedo ver a través de tu mascara de indiferencia, la miras como si fuese la única en tu vida que te da un motivo para existir, es tan evidente que la quieres, esa mirada apasionada que te traes combinada con un cariño especial, quieres protegerla y conservarla para ti…

Ella suspiro pensativa — Es la primera vez que distingo esa mirada llena de amor, una ternura y devoción de tal modo que anhelaras cada instante con ella. Que profundo sentimiento puedes hundirte en él ¿Jamás pensé que caerías tan bajo embaucador?

Loki no sabía cómo explicarlo—Supongo que simplemente paso, no lo pude evitar. Estos extraños sentimientos empezaron a crecer en mí…

Amora murmuro con preocupación—Odin no le va a gustar esto.

El tramposo suspiro—Lo se… Sé que es imposible

— No es lo peor, ella está enamorada de ti

—Lo dudo— Añadió el príncipe con melancolía

La encantadora se había dado cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo que la tronadora amaba a Loki con toda su alma –No seas idiota, deja de negar algo tan indudable. ¿Porque crees que tiene pinturas de ti por toda la casa? No solo le atraes, está obsesionada por ti. Me atrevo a decir que esa chica te ama mucho más de lo que tú a ella.

Loki sabía que el tronador volvería al cuerpo de la mortal y no tendría posibilidades, no creía que el alma del trueno se enamorara de él —Y si estuviese enamorada de mi ¡Qué importa! Va volver a ser Thor, mi hermano ¿Cómo puedo tener estos sentimientos? ¿Cómo el tronador va corresponder el amor que me lleva al abismo del anhelo y la necesidad?

—Me sorprende que no te aproveches…

El jotun contesto indiferente como si fuera obvio —Ella es importante para mí, no haría nada malo. ¿Para qué usar su cuerpo si no puedo tener su amor?

La encantadora estaba intranquila si Odin se enterara de esas pasiones prohibidas del embaucador, no sabía lo que le podría hacer pero no sería nada bueno. Era indiscutible que ese amor no iba a llegar a ninguna parte —Sera mejor que no te enamores más, olvídate de ella. Como amiga te lo digo puedes gustarle cualquier persona en los nueve reinos pero ¿Thor? Es lo más inalcanzable e imposible que pudiste encontrar.

Loki entendía la gravedad del asunto, el amor había llegado a su vida cuando menos se lo esperaba y se adueñó de esta simplemente estaba allí esa emoción destructiva—No tiene nada de malo, no es inmoral, no es que fuéramos realmente hermanos, la sangre no nos une más bien nos separa. La razón por la cual jamás podremos estar juntos es porque Odin no le gustaría que Thor se involucre con un gigante de hielo. Nunca aceptaría una relación entre nosotros, lo más seguro es que me separaría de ella aunque no puede porque estoy atado a su alma como un esclavo.

Amora intento hacer que este entrara en razón. Enamorarse de la heredera se convertiría en un suicidio—Que no vez que es tu "hermano" maldita sea aunque este en ese cuerpo femenino que te despierta el deseo, controla tus instintos sé que la anhelas, piensa bien lo que haces. Odin te va desterrar si solo ves a Thor de una manera no fraternal, si solo se entera de tus emociones no sé qué pueda pasarte.

Loki ya había caído presa de su amor. Estaba enrollado en esa sensación de tocar el cielo con una sonrisa—Entiendo los peligros. Para mi resulta imposible olvidar este estúpido y autodestructivo sentimiento, no puedo dejar de sentir esto en mi pecho, ella es lo único que pienso, yo la amo tanto y no puedo evitarlo soy capaz de ocultarlo porque es mi naturaleza ser mentiroso. El padre de todos se dará cuenta tarde o temprano y no sé qué podrá pasarme de seguro me va a linchar y peor aún si Thor recupera su memoria…

—Sera mejor que esto se quede en secreto, procura no enamorarla aunque ya lo está me refiero a cuando recupere la memoria deja que las cosas sean como antes.

El encantador amargamente contesto – No me va ver como un amante mucho menos de forma romántica aunque yo lo desee y deba soportar amarla en el silencio de mi dolor. No sé si pueda soportarlo…

La encantadora supo que podía pasar, el tronador era muy cariñoso y amoroso con el hechicero podía caer en el amor también— Por favor Loki, prométeme que no vas a enamorar a Thor cuando vuelva a ser él.

—Sé que él nunca aceptaría, mi amor está destinado a ser no correspondido, doloroso e inverosímil. Odin se volvería loco si supiera lo que siento por ella, si supiera mis pensamientos me mataría

— De verdad que se volvería loco es porque eres Odinson. Tienes una reputación que mantener, nunca van a permitir una relacción entre ustedes dos aunque sea algo reciproco

—Soy un esclavo, no tengo reputación.

— Thor si la tiene. ¿Crees que te dejaran involucrarte con tu supuesto "hermano"? Aun cuando ella sea una mortal y tú seas un gigante de hielo. Simplemente vas a salir perdiendo.

Amora tenía razón era un escavo no tenía derechos ni nada por el estilo pero el tronador podía perder su credibilidad por su culpa — Si Thor me hubiese usado para darle placer sabes que probablemente aceptaría por esta estúpida maldición y si Odin se hubiera enterado de algo así no hubiese interferido porque es su hijo adorado, no le importa mi sufrimiento sin embargo si a mí me gusta ella es diferente, no soy el favorito.

—Al menos estas a salvo en manos de alguien que te ama de verdad. Thor nunca te haría daño, si quisiera estar contigo no habría persona que pudiera interferir en ese amor. Quizás envidiaba eso de ti, él siempre te quería tanto y te protegió.

—No te preocupes Amora. Mi amor prohibido se va quedar en el silencio no me voy aprovechar de la mortal seria más doloroso si pudiese tenerla y luego se me escapara de entre las manos. Thor va volver a ser lo que era y ¿crees que con su mentalidad masculina va quererme de una forma más pasional? De seguro volveríamos a lo fraternal al menos yo voy a fingir que lo quiero de esa forma.

La encantadora contesto —Lamento lo que paso.

—Fue difícil soportarlo, gracias por cuidar de la mortal, si trataste de hacer que me olvidara y quisiera alguien más era lo mejor. Yo la hubiese dejado en paz si bien eso me doliera con tal de verla feliz pero es mi deber protegerla y eso hare incluso de mí mismo.

Amora se dio cuenta que el embaucador verdaderamente se había enamorado—Ella no te olvido, no tuvo un novio porque solo piensa en ti. Esto es peligroso, nunca pensé que esta situación iba a llegar a pasar, se salió de mis manos este asunto.

—Ya sé que el padre de todos te envió

La mujer trato de explicar al hechicero lo que había pasado—Si Odin me mando para vigilarla cuando me di cuenta que tenía sentimientos por ti trate de evitarlo, no pude Loki, ella te miraba en sus sueños, en recuerdos del pasado y no sé cómo simplemente empezó a dibujarte y hablar demás, entonces sonreía cada vez que pensaba en esas memorias… Me di cuenta que había caído en el amor demasiado tarde como para evitarlo.

—Nada va a pasar entre nosotros por desgracia. Yo protegeré a Thor con mi vida ese es mi deber, mis sentimientos no importan, se van a quedar en la oscuridad encerrados dentro de mi como una de mis mayores mentiras.

—Cuida del alma del trueno.

— Eso hare. Pronto nos iremos Asgard, espero verte allí.

Amora le dio un beso en la mejilla al embaucador — Cuídate mucho tu también, no dejes que la pasión te consuma mantén la cabeza fría.

Thor los vio en ese preciso instante, bajo la mirada interpreto las cosas de manera errónea y simplemente interrumpió de forma triste – ¿Ustedes se conocen?

_Su corazón dolía de solo pensar que podía ver una relación entre esos dos._

_Esa emoción de melancolía empezaba a embargarla._

_Quizás Loki se sintió atraído por __Darcy, era una chica simpática y extrovertida. ¿Porque se fijaría en ella cuando podía tener a cualquiera? _

—No la conozco — Dijo mintiendo el embaucador

—Entonces porque te besa con tanta confianza, como si fueran amigos o más que eso— Añadió acusando a Loki de una traición o una infidelidad, eran los celos los que hablaban más no se media en sus palabras. Ellos no eran nada, no tenía derecho.

El hechicero se dio cuenta de que simplemente la hermosa chica estaba celosa eso le pareció adorable entonces beso la princesa en la mejilla y sacudió ese pelo rubio. Susurrando en su oído con seducción– Yo soy tuyo Thor, no olvides que eres mi dueña.

Esta se sonrojo olvidando todo hasta como respirar

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos. Fue un placer conocerte señorita Darcy Lewis

—Espera no van a comer. Thor nos preparó una deliciosa cena

—Creo que es mejor marcharnos.

* * *

Caminaron hacia la torre de los vengadores. La tronadora no se podía olvidar ese pequeño gesto de su amiga que parecía más un coqueteo, odiaba esta sensación de que otra mujer besara a su príncipe— Hice la cena para nada mientras tú estabas socializando con mi mejor amiga

—Solo estábamos hablando.

—Es extraño me siento un poco celosa.

Eso le dio curiosidad al pícaro —¿Por qué?

—No sé. Ella es mi amiga, es bonita y te besaba.

—Me besaba mejilla, estas siendo una pequeña ridícula

Thor estaba algo triste se dio cuenta que Loki podía estar con alguien más y ella no podía impedírselo—Quizás sea ridícula

Loki pareció leer su mente—No hay ninguna mujer Thor solo eres tú, yo vivo para ti.

—Dices cosas vergonzosas a veces

—No debes tener dudas al respecto, no hay nadie más en este o en los nueve reinos que se compare a ti. Cuando mi cuerpo, mi ser es completamente tuyo no debe haber desconfianza…. —Dijo con una encantadora sonrisa el príncipe de hielo

La princesa le creyó, quiso creerle.

Cuando abrieron la puerta de la torre de los vengadores todo estaba oscuro y de pronto sonó un estrepitoso ¡Sorpresa!

— ¿Qué es esto? — Añadió a la defensiva

Parecía un carnaval lleno de regalos, confeti, bombas y comida, gente desconocida, era todo una festejo—Es una fiesta sorpresa juego de renos, nadie está tratando de asesinarte exclusivamente preparamos una despedida, ya que quizás no vuelvas en muchos años.

—Hiciste eso ¿por mí?

—Para despedirme idiota, eso hacen los amigos escusas para hacer fiestas.

Nadie nunca había hecho algo así por Loki, no pudo sentirse más feliz. Era una nueva sensación ser parte de algo, que las personas lo tomaran en cuenta, les preocupara y lo esperaran. La fiesta siguió toda la noche, los vengadores se unieron a ella. Con música fuerte, bailes, karaoke quien quería ver a Natacha y a Bruce cantando una canción ya borrachos inclusive el capitán América está disfrutando de la fiesta.

Loki atrajo la princesa a un lugar más privado—Thor tengo algo para ti antes de irnos a Asgard.

El embaucador le había comprado un obsequio – Me entere que mañana es tu cumpleaños así que te compre algo con el dinero de Tony.

Este hombre seductor le di una caja, la tronadora la abrió y se llenó de admiración, el hechicero le había regalado lo que tanto anhelaba, lo que tanto observaba en la mañana en la ventana de la tienda de arte.

En la vida alguien había sido tan dulce y tierno, tan atento como ese príncipe lo era en ese preciso instante y para siempre

— ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta— La mujer lo abrazo con suma ternura y le agradeció – Gracias Loki

—Eso no es todo.

— ¿No?

El travieso también le dio un colgante con un anillo sublime. Poniéndoselo con cuidado a la princesa, acercándose demás apropósito ya que Amora había dicho que Thor se sentía atraído por él y quizás le amaba.

Ella se sonrojaba, que adorable.—pensó Loki— se veía hermosa.

Thor no sabía que contestar estaba pasmada—Wow un anillo es hermoso

—Tú me diste uno a mi hace mucho tiempo de regalo. Así que te doy este anillo es especial, es antiguo y significa mucho para mí por eso quiero que lo conserves para que nunca olvides lo mucho que te quiero. — contesto el hechicero, eso era verdad el tronador había dado un anillo antes de morir como si él supiera que la muerte lo aguardaba

_"Madre me lo dio para dárselo a la persona que robara mi corazón y esa eres tú"_

_"Robaste mi amor"_

* * *

_Saludos, ya regrese. Gracias por leer y comentar._


	7. Un hasta luego

Si la mortal fuese digna de alzar el Mjolnir regresarían sus poderes, su estatus y su memoria.

¿Volvería el guerrero a ser lo que era en otra piel?

* * *

La princesa finalmente conoció el reino de Asgard. Le parecía sorprendente, enigmático y fascinante, era tal como lo veía en sus visiones, en sus sueños más sublimes.

Al llegar a ese extraño mundo se encontraba encantada porque siendo una mortal intrusa las personas la respetaban y eran amables con ella. Su príncipe se encargó de mostrarle todo el planeta, le hablo sobre la historia, costumbres y cultura incluso la llevo donde estaban sus amigos o mejor dicho los compañeros de armas del tronador, estos se mantenían contentos y animados de verle de nuevo como si efectivamente fuera el mismo heredero al trono.

Conoció a su madre que era una mujer muy hermosa, virtuosa y agradable, su padre daba la impresión de ser un poco más intimidante. Estaba feliz de tener una familia, unos padres amorosos y un hermano adoptivo del cual estaba enamorada, eso no sonaba bien sin embargo no eran unidos por lazos de sangre, ese detalle le proporcionaba una pequeña esperanza, una oportunidad de algún día con suerte poder alcanzar su amor.

Su amado estaba siempre pendiente de ella, era difícil concentrarse cuando lo tenía alrededor siendo tan caballeroso y atento.

* * *

Para darle la bienvenida a lady Thor se realizó una gran conmemoración además en celebración de que el alma del trueno había retornado a Asgard. La princesa estaba bastante ansiosa porque por primera vez se presentaría ante el pueblo, le cambiaron sus vestuarios colocándole un vestido de color azul largo que combinaba con sus ojos celestes, joyas brillantes, su cabellera dorada caía hasta su espalda, se veía muy sensual y recatada con elegancia única de una hermosa doncella.

Loki también vestía adecuadamente para la ocasión, ya que este debía estar presente como esclavo al lado de su amo, su obligación era servir al master en todo lugar y en todo momento.

La gala era bastante llamativa, las personas comentaban sobre esa celebración como la fiesta del año por supuesto todos los habitantes de Asgard debían enterarse que Lady Thor era la rencarnación del trueno y que mantenía el poder absoluto como heredera al trono, es por eso que lo anunciaron como un evento sumamente importante.

La festividad comenzó con un discurso oficial conjuntamente mostraron a la bella mujer de manera que los habitantes se dieran cuenta el poder que tenía como la futura reina y ella dijo unas palabras al pueblo.

De esa forma alegre continúo el festejo con un gran banquete para los invitados.

A pesar de que el embaucador era un esclavo y no podía estar allí por ser inferior, Thor ordeno que el hechicero estuviese a su lado todo el tiempo como un guarda espaldas. La mayoría sabía que en su tiempo el tronador solicitaba constantemente tener a Loki cerca de él, tenía derecho y autoridad como master, nadie podía decir nada al respecto.

Así que verlos juntos interactuando tan cordialmente era como un recuerdo del pasado donde el príncipe del trueno estaba vivo, de seguro por esa razón no les extraño esa intimidad entre ellos sobre todo porque siempre existió esa química y cercanía entre los dos, todos pensaban que era porque crecieron juntos sin embargo Odin percibió la manera en que actuaban, esas miradas eran de amantes y ese hecho estaba empezando a preocuparlo.

La música empezó a sonar suavemente, el baile comenzó y el hechicero se dirigió hacia su amada con una sonrisa encantadora – Me permite la princesa bailar esta pieza conmigo.

Ella asistió tomando la mano ofrecida mientras el príncipe se acomodó para el baile colocando deliberadamente sus dedos en esas curvas bajando sensualmente. La canción sonaba al fondo como si fuese todo tan romántico, danzaron en medio de la multitud que los miraba con gran emoción y sorpresa.

Lo físico desaparecía al bailar solo eran ellos dos y el ritmo de la música, esos cuerpos moviéndose en unísono con sus corazones.

Loki susurro cerca de su oído— Te ves hermosa

La mortal se sonrojo ante esa cercanía devastadora, ese aliento en su nuca, el olor a magia y esa sensación de flotar en el aire — Tú también luces bien.

El hechicero aún tenía dudas era él nada menos que un ser inferior al lado de la realeza misma— No deberíamos estar haciendo esto. No es apropiado para un esclavo, para un hermano…

_Un esclavo enamorado de su master._

Thor murmuro de forma suave— ¿Y si te pido que bailes conmigo esta noche? Si te pido que te quedes conmigo para siempre ¿Lo harías?

Loki se acercó con afecto como si fuese un abrazo. Thor su amado tormento olía a vainilla y le provocaba tantas emociones reprimidas. — Mi master, yo nunca me iré de tu lado. Somos familia…Eres mi familia y la familia no abandona.

_Familia significaba ese lazo que siempre los unió, significaba un hogar._

_Un lugar donde regresar._

— Eres mi familia también.

Los individuos les dieron espacio a esos dos seres tan diferentes, los polos opuestos que se atraen con intensidad, el yin yang que se complementa. Thor y Loki, un día tratando de matarse y al otro bailando un vals lento como su mismo pesado amor que los trasportaba a un mundo mágico.

_Esa noche hubo chispas de deseo y pasión en el aire. _

_Mas enamorados no podían estar aunque bien no era necesario decir sus sentimientos cuando estos eran tan evidentes, habían pasado una hermosa velada hablando de muchas cosas comiendo y divirtiéndose. Ese era su día, era ese su momento que nunca olvidarían._

Termino aquel extraordinario baile aunque ellos querían continuar, el príncipe caído hizo una reverencia, se fue con la rubia al balcón. Esta sonrió – Eres un buen bailarín.

El príncipe de hielo añadió— Thor y yo aprendimos juntos aunque no lo crees él era muy torpe siempre me pisaba. Me alegra de que tú sepas bailar adecuadamente, eso querría decir que cuando su memoria vuelva podrá moverse de forma elegante como tú lo haces.

La mujer no estaba muy convencida, era extraña esa situación— ¿Crees que esto de convertirme en el príncipe funcionara? Yo tengo una personalidad contraria a tu hermano….

—No te preocupes todo saldrá bien solo debes alzar el Mjolnir y tus recuerdos empezaran a retornar, tu vida como mi hermano volverá de las cenizas.

Thor se encontraba un poco insegura— Esas personas me miran de esa forma como si fuera un sol radiante, es un poco incómodo.

— Es porque eres un sol brillante para ellos y para mí mucho más que eso.

— Tu invariablemente te vez radiante para mí –Agrego la chica.

El príncipe de hielo estaba un poco deprimido, ya que nunca se sintió de esa forma, él era alguien invisible. — Yo soy una sombra.

Sin embargo para Thor el hechicero era un ser único en su clase— Para mí brillas intensamente.

Loki sintió un dolor dentro de sí al escuchar esas palabras. Toda su vida fue opacado por la luz de su hermano adoptivo no obstante hasta ahora se daba cuenta que Thor Odinson lo veía diferente a los demás, era el único que le quería de verdad.

_Lo perdió aquel día gris._

_Y lo volvería a recuperar._

El tronador era el único que lo vio mientras era invisible para los otros. — Sabes, yo era la sombra de su grandeza hasta el día de su muerte me di cuenta que él era mi luz— Se acercó a ella tocándole las mejillas con suavidad

— Loki — suspiro

Él se acercaba lentamente como si quisiera besarle o más que eso dejarse llevar por aquel colosal sentimiento que embargaba todo su ser — Eres mi luz, la razón de mi existir.

Thor miraba esos ojos verdes tan hermosos que destilaban ternura, una sensación de anhelo y de pronto todo parecía no importar más que su amado.

Fueron interrumpidos por un general –Disculpen lamento molestar a sus majestades pero el rey Odin solicita la presencia de Loki Odinson.

* * *

Odin estaba enojado, no solo enojado sino más bien furioso.

Conocía demasiado a sus hijos para saber que había algo entre ellos, algo que no le gusto para nada. Estaba descubriendo que la relación de esos dos no era fraternal, la manera en que se tocaban al bailar, la manera en la cual se miraban con suma ternura y pasión. Cualquiera podía notar fácilmente ese apego devastador que se tenían, sospechaba que había algo oculto en esa forma de actuar tan melosa y no era nada bueno.

_Eso no debería estar pasando él siempre los educo para que no tuviesen sentimientos prohibidos como el amor intenso de amantes entre ellos._

No ambicionaba que su sangre real se contaminara con una jotun. Una relación entre una princesa de Asgard y un hijo bastardo de Laufey, era imposible. Jamás podía permitir que pasara algo tan negativo que iba a crear repercusiones fatales en ambos reinos. No era que no quisiera a Loki, al contrario lo consideraba su hijo sin embargo no estaba de acuerdo con que tuviese alguna relación especial con Thor, nunca aprobaría que sus hijos tuviesen algo.

Odin siempre quiso que Sif fuera la esposa del tronador incluso trato de unirlos fracasando en el proceso e intento separarlo de Jane y por suerte su hijo dejó a esa chica para dedicarse totalmente a la redención de Loki hasta que murió por él. Eso le enojó mucho es verdad castigo al príncipe menor por no proteger a su hijo mayor pese a eso su esposa lo defendió y cedió a no hacerle daño grave, después de todo el jotun no tenía la culpa, Thanos era un loco que quería destruir todo.

Aún recordaba ese triste día cuando su hijo murió, el titán estaba a punto de matar al hechicero a solo centímetros cuando el tronador se interpuso en su camino y el arma perforo su corazón. Murió mirando a Loki con lágrimas en sus ojos, no dejo que nadie le hiciera daño a su pequeño "hermano menor".

Se sacrificó por amor, eso lo convirtió en un héroe ante el pueblo y Hela lo reencarno porque se dio cuenta que su padre travieso estaba desecho por esa muerte violenta parecía agonizar lentamente cuando le arrebataron a su master de forma tan cruel.

Ahora la situación empeoraba a cada momento antes ellos eran ciertamente muy unidos pero en la actualidad esos sentimientos empezaron a volverse románticos había notado que su hija tenía esa joya, la joya que Frigga le dio a Loki para que se la diera a la mujer que robara su amor.

_¿Acaso esa era la prueba de que ellos estaban cayendo en la pasión prohibida?_

No iba a consentir una relación de esa índole algo que arruinaba su reputación, esos eran sus hijos viéndose de esa manera inapropiada, si fuera en el pasado los separaría de inmediato sin embargo no tenía jurisdicción, la tronadora era la que decidía, ya que era la dueña del príncipe, si ella dijera que lo quería de amante no podía impedirlo tenía la fe que cuando Thor recuperara la memoria dejaría ese ímpetu clandestino por su hermano adoptivo, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que acabara la locura.

Mando a llamar al hechicero para hablar con este sobre esa situación tan preocupante además de la decisión que había tomado con respecto al éter y a la amenaza de los elfos oscuros. Tenía un plan para salvar a su hija, un plan peligroso pero como dicen el que no arriesga no gana.

_Loki aún seguía siendo propiedad de Thor así que Odin no podía tomar decisiones contra él, si tuviera ese poder trataría de alejarlos antes de que la efusión llegara a ellos, se dieran cuenta de sus pasiones retorcidas y consumaran todo ese deseo que probablemente tenían._

La situación no había cambiado los elfos oscuros están fuera de control, querían el éter y la venganza contra Asgard. Había que detenerlos o al menos salvar a la princesa de esos seres que deseaban ver el mundo caer en cenizas.

Loki llego al salón con su traje elegante— Me llamaste.

El padre de todos asistió — Quiero hablar contigo sobre Thor.

Odin ya tenía todo un plan montado con suma precisión y detalles para resolver el problema con esos monstruos — Hable con el rey de los elfos oscuros hice un trato con él para salvar a Thor.

Eso despertaba su curiosidad. — ¿Qué clase de trato?

Odin contesto— Aprovechando que mi hijo está en un cuerpo femenino. Quiero casar a Thor con Malekith, así este podrá salvarle la vida quitándole el éter de su cuerpo infectado con magia oscura.

Loki le dio un arrebato de furor al escuchar esas palabras. Los celos empezaron a embargarlo, la ira estaba quemando el poco control que tenía y no le importo hacer una escena— ¿Cómo se te ocurre que vas a dejarla casarse sin amor con un ser malvado? Vas a usarla de manera ruin como si fuera una cosa sin valor, la vendes a ese monstruo para que la destruyan, para que se adueñe de este reino. No voy a permitirlo, Thor no va permitirlo.

_No dejare que eso suceda…._

El príncipe se encontraba furioso, sus ojos destilaban fuego, daba vueltas por todo lado como un león herido. Odin pensaba que era a causa de que estaba enamorado y también tenía en parte la razón acerca de dejar a un rey vengativo con su hija privilegiada.

Odin pretendía que su hijo adoptivo supiera que ya sabía porque actuaba de ese modo— ¿Desde cuándo te importa la seguridad de Thor? O es que acaso se debe a que tú quieres estar con ella. ¿Crees que no lo he notado? No puedes engañarme… Deberías pensar que de esa manera salvaría su vida y no dejar que tus ridículos celos te nublen el juicio.

Loki trato de ser indiferente— Ella es mi master, mi deber es protegerla.

— No mientas más. Te conozco tan bien embaucador para saber que tienes sentimientos por mi hija pero no voy a dejar que esto pase, eres su hermano eso resultaría ser tan retorcido incluso para ti que haces cosas inmorales.— Le acuso el padre de todos—

El hechicero al ser descubierto se puso a la defensiva— Soy un gigante de hielo, la sangre que corre por mis venas es azul y la de ella es rojo. ¿Es por eso que me prohíbes estar con Thor? Quieres separarme de mi master por la sangre, la amo con todo mí ser aunque no lo entiendas, más que las barreras que nos separan… No somos amantes si eso es lo que te refieres o te preocupa nunca hemos sido eso nuestra relación es mucho más fuerte que algo sexual, no quiero manipularle solo ambiciono hacerla feliz, complacerla.

Loki suspiro con pesar— Thor murió en mis brazos en ese momento supe que perdí el tiempo tratando de matarlo, odiándolo. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde que él era mi familia, el único que le importaba suficiente como para dar su vida por mí. Lo perdí y en mi creció el vacío, la desesperación, yo lo necesitaba, yo lo extrañaba entonces encontré su reencarnación, ella se convirtió en mi luz, en mi todo y no me vas arrebatar eso.

_No puedo dejar de amarla porque me lo ordenas._

Odin se levantó lleno de ira y le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que Loki cayó al suelo— No te permito que hables así. Esa mujer es tu hermano adoptivo el que creció contigo, no tienes ningún derecho….

El hechicero se levantó del suelo, tocándose su mejilla inflamada — Dices eso porque soy de la raza que más odias, es lo único que te importa. Me detestas por el hecho de que soy el hijo de tu enemigo, esa es la razón por la cual no permitirías que este con Thor, eres un egoísta… Hiciese que odiáramos a los jotun cuando sabias bien que yo era uno de ellos. Solo te preocupa tu reputación no nuestra felicidad.

El rey estaba enojado— Estas al lado de Thor porque eres su esclavo pero nada más que eso, entiendes. Te castigue de ese modo para que le obedecieras, para humillarte por el desastre que hiciste en la tierra. Debí saberlo antes él te quería demasiado… Te quiere demasiado como para castigarte.

Loki se sintió dolido por esas palabras— ¿Querías que otra persona me dominara? ¿Querías que alguien me usara? Sabiendo que un master puede hacer lo que le dé la gana con su esclavo. Sé que pretendías herirme, romper mi ser y mi cuerpo, siendo así era mejor que me mataras.

Odin pensaba que ese no era un castigo adecuando por lo malo que había actuado su hijo adoptivo— Que te quedaras con tu hermano fue idea de tu madre, dejarte a su merced fue su decisión. Thor era demasiado bueno para ti, nunca fue capaz de hacerte daño, estar consintiéndote no es un castigo, merecías sufrir y te deje con alguien a quien manipulas, alguien que se desvive y muere por ti.

Loki estaba molesto porque había sufrido tanto para que Odin dijera todas esas cosas— No me digas más, yo sufrí por esta condición, me humille para que tú vengas con esa basura. El me trataba como una cosa que le pertenecía, ese es mi castigo cruel y despiadado, la persona que quería me lastimaba.

_Soporte la indiferencia, el ser usado como un perro._

— Thor siempre te ha querido de más. Estar con una persona que te quiere, que te ve como su familia no es un castigo y ahora resulta que tú le estas correspondiendo ese amor.

— Padre…

Odin añadió — No estoy de acuerdo no obstante aun eres su esclavo y debes cuidarle. Ve con Thor, sé que como el manipulador que eres harás que tome el Mjolnir. No te preocupes esto de casarla solo es un plan.

— Entiendo que es lo que pretendes. Quieres hacer una treta para salvar a Thor y detener a esos elfos oscuros. Es una estrategia bastante peligrosa sin embargo podría funcionar, un ataque sorpresa seria efectivo.

—Si esa es la idea apenas le quiten el éter, atacamos y acabamos con este problema. ¿Crees que iba a dejar a Thor casarse con esos monstruos enemigos?

Loki respondió — Por supuesto que no serias capaz de dañarla, ya que es tu hijo favorito después de todo. Si me prohibiste a mí cortejar que soy el hijo de tu enemigo ahora a ese elfo oscuro- Se burló- Al menos yo no le haría nada malo.

Odin interrumpió — No digas eso como si fuera normal….Solo cuida de la mortal hasta que regresen sus poderes y la memoria de mi hijo.

— Yo no voy a permitir que la lastimen. Me encargare de supervisar la misión a la perfección, todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan –añadió el travieso-

— Cuando vuelva su memoria ya no va necesitarte podrá defenderse por sí sola, si no fueras su esclavo te llevaría lejos de ella pero como estas atado a su alma asegúrate de cuidarlo como tu trabajo. No quiero sentimientos estúpidos de por medio, estas advertido no lo enamores porque se bien que eres una serpiente y seducir a Thor es algo que harías con facilidad.

Loki bajo su mirada— Yo…. Está bien…. No voy a seducirlo si es eso lo que te preocupa, de todas maneras va recuperar su memoria y no sentirá nada por mi más que un amor fraternal. Es mi deber cuidar de su alma, no volveré a fallar en mi misión.

— Bien, puedes retirarte ya que tienes que prepararte. Debes ayudarla a encontrar el poder del trueno para que recupere sus recuerdos perdidos y así proceder con el plan contra los elfos oscuros.

—Se bien cuál es mi misión y la cumpliré.

* * *

**Días después…**

* * *

El hechicero y Thor se prepararon para viajar, debían encontrar lo antes posible el Mjolnir. Era fácil localizar el objeto puesto que estaba en una tierra desconocida y árida donde el guerrero había muerto dando su vida por la de Loki.

Así que se prepararon apresuradamente y se fueron de madrugada para llegar a su destino, pasaron por montañas, ríos y lagos hasta el momento en que anocheció decidieron acampar, miraron las estrellas y se tomaron de las manos en un acto de afecto.

— Tengo miedo Loki— Añadió la princesa—

El hechicero apretó su mano— No debes temer, yo siempre estaré contigo. Voy a cuidarte, es mi deber hacerlo.

La rubia tenía temor a su augurio— No sé qué traerá el mañana. Sé que mi memoria va a volver y no quiero perderme, ni olvidar mi vida como mortal.

— Seguirás siendo tú.

—Me convertiré en Thor Odinson.

—Eso siempre has sido para mí.

Estaban acostados mirando las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo apenas con una manta – Yo odiaba tanto a Thor y eso fue cambiando con el tiempo hasta que me di cuenta que mis verdaderos sentimientos eran otros. Cuando murió, en ese momento todo se derrumbó dentro de mí, sabes que sentía este dolor en mi pecho creo que era porque lo extrañaba o al menos lo que teníamos. No entendía en ese instante de ira que él era mi familia, descubrí eso muy tarde afortunadamente tus estas aquí y no quiero perderte, haría cualquier cosa por ti….

_Eres mi segunda oportunidad._

— Yo no quiero abandonarte. Quisiera que estuviéramos aquí para siempre juntos viendo las estrellas. Algo tan simple y sin complicaciones que hace mi corazón latir con fuerza. Siempre que estoy a tu lado me siento feliz como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, como si pudiera vencer la adversidad, eres mi fuerza.

— Yo también quisiera eso. Solo nosotros dos contra el mundo

Un fugaz asteroide paso por el cielo – Dicen que hay que pedir un deseo cuando vez una estrella fugaz.

—Deseo que estemos juntos

Thor sonrió con calidez mientras que Loki la abrazaba para proveerle algo de calor—Yo deseo que estemos juntos también.

— Mañana será un nuevo día

— Mañana los sueños se harán realidad.

Se quedaron acurrucados en medio del bosque, de la oscuridad y del silencio.

* * *

Al día siguiente llegaron a la ubicación donde estaba el Mjolnir, el lugar donde Loki vio por última vez al guerrero, el lugar donde lo tomo en sus brazos y lloro por él.

_El sitio donde lo perdió…_

Ese triste lugar le generaba un dolor en su corazón cada vez que cerraba sus ojos se hundía en la sangre, en los gritos, en la desolación de saber que su hermano adoptivo había muerto por su culpa. Si hubiese sido un poco más fuerte, tan celoso quizás Thanos no habría querido asesinarle.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunto la princesa al notar el extraño comportamiento de Loki al ver ese territorio que tenía un aura tétrico

El hechicero respondió con amargura— Aquí fue donde él dio la vida por mí, el lugar donde se sacrificó y lo perdí…

— Sé que esto es difícil para ti— susurro la princesa comprensiva de esa desgracia que había pasado por la vida de su amado

— No importa hoy mi hermano volverá conmigo a través de ti.

— Hare que vuelva así ya no estarás triste, recuperaras tu sonrisa

Loki dio una sonrisa falsa, llena de angustia— Tú me das felicidad.

_"Aun cuando mi personalidad se una con la de él espero conservar mi amor por ti"_

Para poder alzar el dichoso martillo Thor debía ser digna cosa que era obvio siendo la chica tan amable y dulce. El objeto estaba en lo alto de una montaña donde el tronador dejo el arma antes de morir así que escalaron hasta llegar allí.

Se encontraban frente a frente. La rubia lo mira por última vez, tratando de confesar sus sentimientos más profundos – Debo decirte algo que es vergonzoso antes de volver a ser hermanos quiero que lo sepas… Mis sentimientos… He querido confesarte mi secreto desde el día en que te vi por primera vez.

Loki se acercó tocando su mejilla con suavidad hasta sus labios agrietados, la doncella se quedo en silencio estaba hipnotizada mirando esos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de amor.

El hechicero hizo algo que había querido hacer desde ya hace mucho tiempo, la tomo en sus brazos y la beso con ternura, un beso tan dulce y cariñoso. Se separó acariciando la nuca de su amada – Lo sé, yo también te amo.

No la dejo responder, la beso de nuevo esta vez más apasionadamente dejando a la chica sin aire casi a punto de desmayarse como si toda su vida cobrara sentido en ese preciso momento. El la abrazo con fuerza sintiendo ese cuerpo delgado entre sus manos— A veces tengo celos de ti pero nunca dudes que te amo.

Thor respiro con dificultad se sentía aturdida, la lengua de Loki parecía danzar dentro de su boca y su beso le hacía estremecer todo su cuerpo tenía ese deseo de más, de disgustar aquel sabor a travesura, esa sensación de infarto, esa emoción segadora, su corazón parecía estallar.

Sus frentes se tocaron y sus labios se encontraban de nuevo como si estuvieran hechos para tocarse – No lo olvides, no te olvides de mí.

Ella no sabía que decir sus lágrimas caía por su rostro enrojecido y sus labios hinchados por los arrebatos apasionados del hechicero— Loki. — Dijo- cerrando sus ojos

El embaucador limpio esas lágrimas en una caricia— Ve, mi amor. Quizás después ya no recuerdes nada pero mis sentimientos no cambiaran aunque volvamos hacer lo que éramos en el pasado. Aunque vuelvas hacer él, yo nunca voy a dejar de amarte, siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón

La tronadora seguía llorando de tanta emoción de saber que todo su amor era correspondido y no un efímero sueño —Aunque no recuerde, aunque seguramente termine olvidándolo todo. Yo siempre te amare, para toda la eternidad este sentimiento prevalecerá en mí.

La chica entonces se dirigió a su destino soltando las manos del hechicero…

Esa era su despedida, una triste despedida.

La princesa tomo a Mjolnir con sus manos con cuidado y poco a poco lo levanto del suelo, el viento azotaba y la tormenta empezó a sonar, la luz cegadora convertía el vestuario de la princesa en el de Thor. La tronadora entro en un estado de shock, su corazón palpitaba mientras sus memorias del pasado volvían a ella, su alma se revolcaba, su personalidad se combina hasta que perdió la conciencia.

El embaucador la tomo en sus brazos con ternura mientras esta se recuperaba de ese gran choque que recibió, no duraría mucho tiempo en despertar con su magia arreglaría la mente quebrada.

Loki al conectarse con la mente del tronador para sanarle sabía que ya estaba hecho que su amor estaba destinado a ser imposible, en la sombra del dolor y la desolación.

Al menos le había salvado, eso era suficiente para él.

Su hermano volvería…

* * *

Saludos. Agradecimientos por seguir, a Cris y a Gizza por comentar.

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.


	8. Pequeño secreto

Sentimientos reprimidos.

* * *

La tronadora despertó para encontrarse con un ser sublime delante de ella, ese cabello negro moviéndose con el viento, esa piel pálida que daban ganas de tocarla, ese aroma embriagador que quemaba su nariz, esos ojos verdes llenos de cariño, su amado travieso le sonrió de una manera tierna susurrando suavemente — ¡Hola Thor! Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos.

La princesa trato de levantarse, su cabeza daba vueltas ante el shock que sufrió. Aun recordaba lo último que paso como si hubiera sido hace unos cuantos segundos. Thanos atento contra la vida de su hermano menor y él trato de defenderlo, de protegerlo con su cuerpo.

Recordaba claramente la mirada llena de dolor del embaucador, fue lo último que vio antes de que todo desapareciera. Sintió como el arma traspaso su corazón, su sangre cayendo, las lágrimas calientes de Loki que caían en su rostro, los gritos…. Todo se oscurecía, ya no había nada más que vació, un vació infinito.

Creyó haber muerto en ese instante salvado a quien más quería, sin embargo estaba vivo ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Thor llena de desconcierto añadió — ¿Hermano? ¿Qué paso?

La chica toco la mejilla del hechicero — ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Thanos no te hizo daño?

_El príncipe sintió un nudo en su garganta al escuchar tales palabras repletas de preocupación, era su hermano habría regresado con él. _

_Al fin… Renació de las cenizas._

Loki contesto con sinceridad—Veinte años han pasado, te extrañado todos esos días, esperado cada momento nuestro rencuentro.

Dicho esto la mujer simplemente se abalanzo para abrazar al embaucador con fuerza como de costumbre entregando ese intenso afecto que tenía por él, estaba un poco confundida al darse cuenta que su cuerpo no era tan grande, ni musculoso como cuando era un hombre y tomaba en sus brazos a su pequeño hermano adoptivo.

_Algo había cambiado… Se sentía diferente._

_Era una sensación rara, un cosquilleo de felicidad, de ansias, de… No sabía cómo explicarlo únicamente deseaba que esa emoción la embargaba por completo porque era electrizante._

Tenía un cuerpo joven por irónico que pareciera daba la impresión de ser menor que el príncipe de hielo, era una versión femenina de si mismo por supuesto Loki le explico lo que había pasado, aclarando todas las dudas respecto a la reencarnación e incluso devuelta a su hogar le hablo sobre los elfos oscuros, el peligro que estos representaban y sus preocupaciones ….

_Thor no escuchaba por estar distraída pensando en que su esclavo lucia tan maduro, tan inteligente aunque siempre lo había sido._

El tiempo que el tronador había estado muerto habían pasado muchas cosas, parecía que todo hubiese cambiado inclusive su no-hermano. Loki se había convertido en todo un hombre, un hombre sensual y eso era extraño siempre tuvo sentimientos cálidos por el jotun, sentimientos dulces que ahora cambiaban…. Eran más como un fuego que ardía y se expandía por todo su cuerpo, arrasando con sus pensamientos y los latidos de su corazón.

_¿Algo estaba mal?_

_¿Era eso normal?_

_Quizás después de sufrir un shock de tal magnitud, era un efecto secundario._

_Era ese sentimiento de nuevo… No podía evitar mirarlo y desear que él le devolviera su mirada con la misma intensidad._

* * *

**Unos meses más tarde.**

* * *

El tronador seguía tratando de adaptarse a su nuevo estilo de vida, no fue fácil acostumbrarse a tener pechos y esas curvas femeninas, a las miradas indiscretas de los hombres. Sin embargo no le importuno continuo comiendo mucho y bebiendo alcohol como un bárbaro, era bastante masculina según las malas lenguas, pasaba todo su día entrenando pero no era su culpa actuar de tal forma puesto que era el guerrero en otra piel, conservaba sus viejas mañas.

Odin estaba satisfecho de que el embaucador se mantuviera obedeciendo su mandato, dejando la absurda idea de conquistar y seducir a su hija de seguro se dio por vencido porque la joven princesa actuaba como de costumbre aún era bastante cariñoso para su gusto. Loki parecía tranquilo, lo notaba deprimido, decaído mientras Thor conservaba su personalidad intacta, las cosas volvía hacer como antes…

Thor acepto prestarse para el loco plan de casamiento simplemente debía seguir la corriente y golpear al elfo oscuro cuando el éter estuviese fuera de su organismo así que el "compromiso" avanzo deprisa. El rey del mundo oscuro tomaba la forma de un asgardiano para visitar a la princesa y así ser aceptado aunque bien él solo buscaba venganza contra el pueblo de Asgard, no le interesaba la paz sino el dominio, la exterminación.

La princesa y él rey se sentaban juntos fingiendo ser una pareja feliz, enamorada por supuesto él tipo era interesante hablaban de batallas, guerras y eso era un tema que le encantaba a la tronadora, el cortejo iba por buen camino hasta creía que ese elfo no era tan malo.

La princesa intentaba vestirse de forma hermosa, lo más sensual posible para que Malekith mantuviese la atención en su apariencia física y escultural cuerpo.

El plan marchaba a la perfección no obstante Thor se preocupaba porque su hermano actuaba raro desde que regresaron de esos valles áridos, Loki había cambiado de manera radical, era totalmente frio, triste y tenía esa mirada perdida que se encendía cuando el rey estaba cerca, era evidente que odiaba al elfo no sabía porque pero se volvía incomoda la tensión en el aire.

El embaucador había crecido bastante debía admitir que todos esos años le favorecieron de maravilla, tenía un buen cuerpo, se notaba más fornido, atrevido y no quería pensar cosas pervertidas de él porque ciertamente las pensaba y eso estaba mal, era incorrecto no obstante cuando entraba en el baño para darse una ducha imaginaba que pasaría si le ordenara a su esclavo bañarse con ella para descubrir que era la verdadera pasión, no podía evitar desear que sus sórdidas fantasías se hicieran realidad y anhelaba que el hechicero siendo este tan sensual la tomara en sus brazos como si fuese su amante.

Por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo anhelaba ese contacto, su mente buscaba la atención del travieso, era una necesidad prohibida, una tentación mirarlo tan cerca y no poder tenerlo.

Suspiro pesadamente ante esos pensamientos impuros. Se sentía sucia porque ellos se criaron juntos de alguna manera creía que eso era inmoral a pesar de que no tenían la misma sangre, no eran hermanos más bien estaban destinados a convertirse en enemigos, destinados a odiarse por herencia.

El embaucador no hablaba mucho, la mirada de reojo de vez en cuando y la princesa deseaba robarle sus secretos, deseaba tantas cosas que evidentemente eran un acto de salvajismo y la tronadora ya había cambiado, no actuaba de forma impulsiva como antes.

_Estaba confundida ante esos nuevos sentimientos que crecían dentro de ella…. _

Era raro ser una mujer, usar vestidos apretados, joyas despampanantes, zapatos incomodos prefería las armaduras inclusive Sif le ayudo a buscar una adecuada para su figura.

Todavía más raro era sentirse atraída por aquel espécimen que gritaba rebeldía, un ser cruel, indiferente y precisamente ese aspecto era lo que le atraía del hechicero, era intrigante e interesante toda la vida lo había sido como una caja de sorpresas.

* * *

Cuando la cena empezó a diferencia de otros días Malekith y Loki comenzaron a discutir y terminaron peleando, la situación se volvió violenta, estaban haciendo desastres usando magia para destruir todo a su paso.

Como el ambiente se tornó imposible de sobrellevar a Thor no le quedo otra opción que ordenarle a su esclavo retirarse del comedor mientras el elfo se burlaba del hechicero.

La princesa conocía el comportamiento del embaucador de memoria, esa forma de irse llena de ira significaba que estaba furioso, humillado por lo que estaba pasando y no solo eso, miraba a su master de esa manera herida como si le hubiese traicionado.

Posiblemente esta vez se le pasó la mano porque el príncipe se encerró y no salió en una semana, no comía mucho tampoco.

_Algo estaba mal con el travieso y la princesa debía averiguarlo._

La joven tronadora se puso junto a la puerta toda la semana sin atreverse a entrar o tocar la puerta…Sabía que su pequeño travieso sufría cuando le daba órdenes delante del pueblo pero no tenía más opciones el espectáculo debía continuar.

Era cierto que había cometido un error en hablarle fuerte enfrente de todos, necesitaba que el elfo oscuro aceptara esa oferta, el hechicero sabía que todo eso era solo un ardid entonces ¿Porque se enfadara tanto? ¿Por qué actuaba de ese modo? ¿Por qué se hacía una escena con el elfo?

_Terminaría arruinado todo el plan que hizo con tanto esfuerzo y puso en acción._

No entendía el modo de actuar del travieso, tan subversivo como si fuese una bomba a punto de explotar. Loki había sido sumiso desde que se enfermó por la maldición y lo obedecía absolutamente en todo incluso cuando el tronador estaba borracho, incluso aunque no tuviese sentido sabía que era porque no quería sufrir más.

¿Qué había pasado todos esos años?

¿Qué hizo su esclavo en su ausencia?

Se preguntaba si Loki lo extrañaría… Se sentía feliz de que el hechicero le busco en Midgard, de que se arriesgó a encontrarla aun pasando dificultades en el proceso.

En el pasado había tratado mal a su no-hermano, le había puesto cadenas, lo había lastimando humillándolo por completo, usándolo como una cosa sin valor pero se dio cuenta a larga que su comportamiento había hecho que Loki cambiara, este se fue convirtiendo en una caratula sin sentimientos que solamente obedecía órdenes y no soportaba verlo de tal forma, no soportaba hacerlo sufrir.

El tronador siempre lo quiso nunca dejo de hacerlo, si fue duro o indiferente era porque el hechicero se merecía ser tratado de esa forma por el mal que había causado, así que lo castigo lo suficiente luego se encargó de cuidarlo, de sanar sus heridas, de amarlo.

* * *

Después de unos días Thor ordeno a su esclavo regresar y sentarse a su lado, este actuaba por inercia aunque estaba enojado claramente se podía sentir su aura oscura, tenía rabia por el elfo y no se molestaba en disimular.

No ayudaba tampoco que Malekith lo provocara porque este desgraciado ser molestaba apropósito para que Loki se enfureciera, coqueteaba con su supuesta prometida, le daba regalos y los celos de el hechicero le hacían perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Con el tiempo empezó a burlarse e insultar directamente al hechicero y se atrevió a repudiar la raza jotun, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Loki se enojó tanto que daba la impresión de querer matar al monstruo con sus propias manos, no le importaba nada más que acabar con ese malvado hombre.

La tronadora tomo medidas drásticas regañando al embaucador, exigiéndole que se detuviera, él no le hizo caso puesto que estaba demasiado enfadado como para escuchar y eso fue un error porque su tatuaje empezó a extenderse por la maldición, el pobre hechicero cayo de rodillas gritando por el dolor intenso que sentía. Thor se dio cuenta lo que había hecho y detuvo ese suplicio rápidamente antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Loki estaba en el suelo sufriendo, la miro como un acto de traición, como si reamente se sintiera destruido por lo que le hizo la chica luego se fue sin decir nada más, desapareció de la vista de los presentes.

La tronadora fue a buscarlo inmediatamente sin importar dejar al rey que gritaba que no debería preocuparse por un simple esclavo, que debía castigarlo por insolente, que probablemente si se casaban el hechicero iba ser también su esclavo y lo educaría mejor.

No era que la doncella prefiriera a Malekith y por esa razón no defendiera al travieso contrario a su manera de actuar, sabía que el malvado representaba una cura para su enfermedad que la estaba matando lentamente, el éter era muy dañino, ese elfo se convertía en su única salvación y el jotun lo sabía ¿Por qué entonces se involucraba?

Su no-hermano invariablemente pensaba antes de actuar, se controlaba, era demasiado astuto y ahora parecía un animal salvaje estaba hecho una fiera, temía no poder detener esa furia.

* * *

Loki se encontraba destruido quizás más que eso se caía a pedazos, su master seguía tratándolo como un maldito perro sin valor y lo peor es que él la amaba, la amaba tanto que le dolía.

Verla con otro hombre era de lo peor del mundo, moría de celos, tenía rabia, tenía melancolía, se sentía traicionado también herido porque Thor lo había lastimado físicamente y moralmente por culpa de ese estúpido prometido, lo había tratado mal delante de todos, no lo defendió cuando ese maldito dijo todas esas palabras horribles sobre su raza y los demás se rieron.

No lo protegió, no lo trataba como una persona sino como su posesión o peor, las posesiones se defienden, él caía más bajo.

Sabía que eso pasaría. El tronador volvería y no recordaría nada, ni esos dulces besos llenos de ternura, ni el amor, ni el sonrojo ahora no tenía idea si le apreciaba o le daba lo mismo si moría. Solo pasaba feliz con otro hombre como si su esclavo fuese un cero a la izquierda.

Pensó que sería feliz porque su hermano amado regresaría pero ocurrió todo lo contrario se sentía miserable y patético. Ni siquiera volvería a ser libre, viviría atado al dolor, a esa sensación de hundirse en un abismo de órdenes.

* * *

La princesa del trueno toco la puerta varias veces, se encontraba intranquila. El travieso esta triste, estaba mal por su culpa y quería desesperadamente cambiar eso, quería cuidarlo como usualmente hacía.

Loki abrió la puerta después de todo seguía siendo un esclavo— ¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—Entra. — añadió con frialdad el jotun como el mismo hielo que era.

La chica se sentó en la cama— Escucha, sé que esta circunstancia ha sido difícil para ti, este plan de casarme es una locura y no sé de qué manera va terminar pero tú no me ayudas comportándote tan violentamente.

Thor hizo una pausa para ver si el hechicero le ponía atención y continuo— Te la pasas peleando con mi prometido, no podremos lograr nuestro cometido si continuas así. Lamento haberte lastimado, sabes el plan… Si quieres que viva debes seguirlo, es importante para mí.

Loki caminaba de un lado a otro totalmente celoso y herido – Tu eres la que se la pasa coqueteando parece que te gustara ese desgraciado.

—¿Te asombra que sea bueno en esto? Bueno yo era excelente seduciendo mujeres y ahora con este cuerpo me permite infinidad de cosas

El hombre parecía enojado— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo que quiero decir es que esta misión será fácil. Ser una mujer es una ventaja, ya que mantengo mi fuerza y mis poderes, nadie puede vencerme además puedo seducir con facilidad….

El hechicero no contesto entonces la embaucadora añadió—No te pido que seas sumiso solo compórtate, te necesito a mi lado.

El hechicero un poco triste miro al piso con un pesar y estaba a punto de llorar hasta que la hermosa doncella acaricio su mejilla — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas triste? Pensé que estarías feliz de que volví a ti, temí tanto perderte sabes que eres importante mi pequeño príncipe, por eso no me interesa perder mi vida si es por tu causa porque te quiero, siempre te he querido.

Loki la amaba y sabía que no podía más con ese amor que lo estaba asesinando lentamente, lo mejor era huir antes de hacer daño a esa relación fraternal que conservaban —Quiero que me liberes, quiero irme lejos de aquí y nunca más volver a ver este desdichado mundo cruel.

La chica se sentó a su lado, escuchar esas silabas resultaba doloroso—¿Por qué? ¿Ya no me quieres?

—Precisamente porque te quiero lo mejor sea marcharme— agrego con convicción el príncipe

Ciertamente el alma del trueno no consentiría eso — ¿Crees que te voy a dejarte ir? Puede que sea una egoísta pero tú eres mío y no voy a permitir que dejes de serlo.

Las lágrimas del hechicero bajaban por su pálido rostro y la princesa acaricio la mejilla de este y lo tomo en sus brazos en un abrazo– Dime ¿Qué pasa?

Loki confeso —Estoy enamorado.

Thor estaba curiosa, asombrada y desconcertada — ¿De quién?

El hechicero no quería mirarla, no quería ser rechazado cruelmente — De un ser inalcanzable, una luz que brilla con intensidad en mi negro cielo pero esa persona no acepta mis sentimientos, es un amor no correspondido de esos que duelen en el alma. No puedo soportar que este con otros hombres, que no me ame como yo le amo.

El tronador en el cuerpo de esa chica sintió algo raro dentro de sí, su corazón punzaba al escuchar esas palabras como si deseara que ese amor fuese precisamente solo suyo y de nadie más.

De pronto se sintió egoísta de querer a Loki solo para ella.

Era una sensación dolorosa…

—Mi pequeño ¿Cómo alguien no podría enamorarse de ti?

El hechicero dejo que el cuerpo femenino le consintiera – No me ama de la forma que quiero.

Ella se acercó más, siendo comprensiva – Sé que esa persona vera lo maravilloso que eres y se enamorara de ti. Porque eso eres para mí…

—Solo soy un esclavo tuyo, dejas que me insulten, me obligas a hacer cosas que no quiero y me humillas… Me prometes liberarme de este tormento y me tienes prisionero, atado a ti a la fuerza. — Se quejó el hechicero

Thor dijo mientras tomaba las manos del hechicero—Cuando todo eso acabe te liberare pero no quiero que te vayas, deseo que gobiernes a mi lado como mi igual. Lamento haberte herido en el pasado estaba enojado porque trataste de matarme y de destruir la tierra, en ese entonces me comporte como un tirano contigo quizás fui demasiado duro.

— ¿Vas a liberarme? —Dijo con esperanzas el embaucador

—Fue una promesa….Como dije te liberare cuando todo esto acabe por si algo sale mal siendo mi esclavo puedo llevarte conmigo, puedo tenerte a mi lado cuando quiera.

Loki era tan vulnerable como un infante tierno. — Esperare ese día con ansias.

La chica se iba a marchar, besando la frente del hechicero —Sera mejor que me vaya tengo que despedirme de mi supuesto prometido

Antes de que se fuera el hechicero la jalo — ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo? Me siento solo…. No quiero que estés con ese hombre.

Loki le dio un espacio en su cama, Thor se acostó a su lado y termino quedándose con él toda la noche mientras le consolaba, consentía.

Al otro día amanecieron juntos enrollados en las sabanas. La doncella empezaba a sentir cosas por él y sabía que eso no debía ser, clandestinamente suspirando por el único ser que era imposible para ella.

Observo al hombre atractivo dormir, toco su rostro dándose cuenta que era un ser tan hermoso, su piel era tersa y su cabello suave.

Deseo tocarlo por más tiempo ellos solían dormir juntos y siempre tenía contacto físico con Loki, se convertía en una manera de comunicación sin embargo en ese instante quería más que cariño fraternal.

Se hundió en el pecho del príncipe sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban de anhelo, lo abrazo aferrándose con fuerza, dejo que su aroma embargaba su piel sabía que hacer eso estaba mal, no le importo en absoluto únicamente codiciaba que el calor calentara su corazón y su cuerpo.

No quería que Loki amara a alguien más, no quería que se fuera simplemente deseaba que se quedaran por siempre juntos. Le enojaba el simple hecho de que el hechicero pretendía marcharse, le molestaba que se alejara de su lado por eso no lo liberaba, por miedo a perderlo, miedo a que se fuera lejos.

La sensual mujer se quitó un poco la ropa por el calor que tenía, se encontraba media desnuda arriba de Loki como si fuese lo más común del mundo posiblemente quería seducirlo inconscientemente.

Loki despertó enrojecido por el suceso, tratando de quitarse ese cuerpo ardiente de encima como si se quemara aquel contacto íntimo tan vehemente.

El esclavo se fue al baño, la princesa escucho como encendió la ducha fría y se tardó en salir. Thor conocía las reacciones de los hombres incluso el hechicero no era inmune al deseo de un sexy cuerpo femenino, la doncella se daba cuenta lo que le provocaba al embaucador y eso le gustaba, no solo le gustaba le encantaba que el hechicero se sintiera atraído por ella aunque únicamente se tratara de algo natural sin sentimientos de por medio.

El hechicero estaba enfadado porque sabía que la princesa hacia toda esa seducción apropósito—No deberías andar así media desnuda encima mío, yo soy un hombre. Sabes que Thor, tú eras uno hace un par de años.

La princesa en movimientos sensuales toco la ropa de Loki—Bueno no sabía que…

El embaucador le agarro agresivamente de la nuca y fue tan excitante para ella – Ten cuidado con lo que haces. Soy un hombre y me siento provocado cuando haces ciertas cosas….Recuerda que los jotun son salvajes, no se controlan incluso aunque estén enamorados de una hembra sus instintos son más fuertes.

Thor estaba celosa, celosa del amor platónico del hechicero— ¿Tu pequeño secreto no se enojaría por verte conmigo?

Loki suspiro, tocando el cabello rubio — Mi pequeño secreto.

—¿La amas tanto? Solo estas esperando que te libere para irte a sus brazos y acostarte con ella. ¿Me vas a dejar por una mujer cualquiera?— añadió de forma triste la rubia

—Thor, yo no voy a dejarte.-murmuro el travieso

La princesa se levantó sobresaltada– ¿No? Porque anoche dijiste claramente que querías irte, dijiste que amabas a alguien más.

—Se lo que dije.

La tronadora grito—No mientas más. Por esa razón no te libero porque sé que a la primera te marcharías y no volvería a verte, quisiera obligarte…. Obligarte a quedarte, a quererme pero no se manda en el corazón, deberías ser leal y no pensar en otras mujeres cuando duermes junto a mí.

El hechicero acaricio el rostro sonrojado de la doncella y beso su mejilla— Soy tuyo, yo te pertenezco con o sin maldición. No te preocupes mi cielo, tus deseos son mis órdenes.

* * *

Después de ese día Thor no podía deja de pensar en el hechicero, no podía dejar de dormir con él, de hecho todos las noches tocaba su puerta para que le diera espacio en su cama, siempre lo abrazaba enrollando sus piernas en el torso del atractivo hombre, se desvestía para provocarlo y casi dormía desnuda aunque el hechicero nunca le hizo nada indebido por desgracia.

Comenzó a dibujarlo de repente como si fuera un pasatiempo natural. No era una experta, los guerreros no se dedicaban a las artesanías sin embargo empezó a pintar como si lo hubiese hecho cientos de veces y le resultaba entretenido.

Quería dormir con Loki, quería sentir esos dedos fríos deslizándose por su piel, quería que le besara, quería tantas cosas…. Pero era imposible.

Debía conformarse con estar cerca y aprovecharse en las noches para abrazarle.

Luego tenía que ver como el elfo trataba a sus sirvientes, ya no quería pasar tiempo con ese tipo malvado, lo hacía porque debía hacerlo obligadamente por lo menos antes de darle un martillazo final.

Estaba inquieta por el compromiso aun así si algo salía mal con el procedimiento tenía la certeza que el hechicero como su esclavo debía ir con ella, lo que significa que ambos harían un plan para salvarse.

Loki siguió actuando extraño parecía deprimido, se sentía impotente de no ser capaz de ayudarle a calmar su dolor. Sabía que era por culpa de esa chica misteriosa el sufrimiento de su amado, eso le frustraba y la enojaba, no quería compartir a su esclavo con otra mujer.

Los celos quemaban….

* * *

Ese día el hechicero entro a su habitación para hablar sobre el casamiento y por casualidad término viendo su pintura parecía que algo cambiaba en él al momento en que observo su obra maestra, sus ojos cambiaban, sus pupilas empezaban a dilatarse– No sabía que pintaras ¿Desde cuándo?

—Bueno después de volver a la vida en este cuerpo de chica y dormir a tu lado, sentí la necesidad de pintar en ese lienzo blanco que estaba en mi habitación, realmente me gusta las artesanías.

Loki simplemente camino hasta ella, toco la cadena que conservaba en el cuello— Aun conservas esto.

— Si… Yo sé que es tuyo debería devolvértelo…. Nuestra madre te lo dio para que se lo dieras a quien amaras con todo tu corazón y de seguro quieres dárselo a esa mujer que te hace sufrir tanto— murmuro Thor

_Es una tonta al rechazarte. ¿Qué daría yo por estar en su lugar? –pensó la tronadora_

El hechicero acaricio la nuca de la mujer donde tenía la cadena. — Puedes quedarte con ese collar, ahora te pertenece.

Lady estaba desecha sin embargo si su príncipe amaba alguien más debía entenderlo—Pero Loki…. Es para tu pequeño secreto, deberías obsequiarle este objeto valioso mientras confiesas tu amor eterno a la mujer por la cual derramas lágrimas y sufres en silencio. Sé que ella sabrá corresponderte….

—¿Quieres que confiese mi amor por esa mujer? ¿Me vas a dar tu permiso?

Thor no contesto ¿Qué iba a decir? No deseaba que Loki se fuera con otra mujer pero tampoco podía detenerlo, no se puede obligar amar o no amar a alguien.

El príncipe dio un paso para probar suerte estaba deprimido porque según este la bella princesa nunca le amaría – Bien, seguiré tu consejo si eso quieres.

La hechicera no podía soportar, no podía imaginar su vida sin el travieso o viéndolo con una hermosa mujer – Espera.

Loki tuvo esperanzas.— No entiendes ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?

— Eres una idiota. – Dicho esto con cariño, con suma ternura, se inclinó y la beso de la forma más dulce del mundo.

_Simplemente de esa manera le mostró su amor clandestino, en el silencio de la desolación. _

Al principio Thor se encontraba paralizada, asustada, no reacciona, no se acostumbra a ser una mujer y no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Intentaba comprender porque el hechicero estaba haciendo eso con ella pero le gustaba ser tocada de esa forma, ser devorada por completo, encendía el deseo y la necesidad de ser amada por un hombre de verdad.

Se está besando con él, ese parecía ser uno de sus sueños más fogosos aunque vale que ese tipo sabia besar mejor de lo que imaginaba podía saborear la pasión, el peligro y el pecado. Poco a poco respondió a ese beso robado con más entusiasmo, con más ímpetu, abriendo su boca para devorar, era descuidada, era vulgar no como la mortal esta era una combinación de ambas entre dulce e inocente de la midgardiana y el salvajismo habitual del tronador.

Se dejó llevar por esa tentación tan dulce que la arrastra en la emoción y el desasosiego como si su cuerpo reaccionara por sí solo, se quemaba.

Tomo a Loki con fuerza porque había regresado a ser lo que era y lo aplasto en la pared con agresión aún era bastante posesiva, aún era fuerte e impulsiva y por eso hacia todo eso sin pensar, sin detenerse, no le importo si lastimaba al hechicero solo tocaba por todo lado y besaba descuidadamente, respirando de forma agitada. En vez de mujer parecía una bestia sedienta, pasaba sus labios por la fría piel del hechicero sabor a hielo, mordía su nuca y besaba...

Jamás se había sentido de tal modo como si estuviese más viva que nunca.

No pensaba más que hundirse en la pasión de su amado travieso.

* * *

Saludos, gracias por leer y disculpen las faltas de ortografía

Espero pronto terminar este fic

Gizza: En mi otra historia Odin los obliga a unirse y en esta a separarse. Pero Odin prefiere a Thor, tiene autoridad así que si quiere a Loki tiene que luchar por él.


	9. Sentimientos

La verdad sobre los sentimientos.

* * *

Después de aquel arrebato de pasión desmedida, la tronadora se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de violar a su esclavo, lo sujetaba con fuerza como si fuese una presa indefensa a punto de ser devorada, actuó por el impulso voraz de someter ese cuerpo varonil a sus caprichos. Era tan imprudente al permitir que sus instintos salvajes la dominaran, deseando que su sed de pasión se viese satisfecha con el ardiente hechicero y no se puso a pensar en las consecuencias, sus acciones eran atrevidas e indecentes, pudo ver que había cometiendo un error irreversible al hacerle eso a alguien que quería.

Empujo al embaucador con poderío como si fuese todo culpa de él y efectivamente lo era, ya que este le beso primero, encendió la llama del deseo en el cuerpo de la mujer, un deseo que se convirtió en exaltación y en lujuria peligrosa e indomable.

La tronadora puso sus manos a los lados de la cabeza del hechicero, respirando con dificultad. — ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

El príncipe de hielo no contestó, se tocó los labios hinchados y desvió su mirada para no encontrarse con los ojos azules que le observaban. ¿Qué podía decir?

Si tan solo tuviese el coraje de confesar sus sentimientos más profundos y luego tomarla en sus brazos para amarla, lo que más anhelaba era que sus conmociones fuesen correspondidas.

Thor estaba confusa ante esas ilícitas emociones— Te das cuenta que somos hermanos. No deberíamos….

Él contestó con ira– No somos hermanos, sabes muy bien que nuestra sangre nos convierte en enemigos, en dos personas que están destinadas a destruirse.

La princesa estaba nerviosa, confundida y caminaba de un lugar a otro con preocupación – Esto no puede ser, padre nos matara cuando se entere.

— Yo soy tuyo, en alma y cuerpo. Si me haces tú amante no se enojaría, le daría igual lo que pase conmigo después de todo soy una reliquia robada, al rey no le importo lo suficiente como para defender mi honra pero la tuya sí. —dijo el embaucador con amargura

Thor estaba inquieta porque pensaba que ese deseo prohíbo que sentía dentro de sí, se convertía en algo perverso. Estaba mal y lo peor es que quería hundirse en el desliz de eso labios sabor a escarcha — No, esto asqueroso, es una abominación… Es un pecado lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer, no puede volver a pasar.

Loki se sintió herido por tal comentario — No estamos haciendo nada malo, no somos hermanos. A menos que tengas asco de mi por ser un jotun. ¿Es eso? ¿Te avergüenzo?

Puede que la princesa únicamente amara a Loki y la carga de ese amor fuese demasiada grande como para soportarla, efectivamente no sabía la manera apropiada de sobrellevar la situación por esa razón terminaba por arruinarlo todo, por seguir con su propio orgullo terminaba lastimando a quien más amaba.

Thor escupió las palabras con enojo y frustración — Nunca estaría con un jotun, se supone que soy un guerrero en este cuerpo de mujer ¿Crees que querría algo con mi propio hermano? Eso es repugnante, totalmente repulsivo….

El hechicero de repente se sintió mareado como si de pronto le hiciera añicos el corazón, eso era más que un rechazo, era mucho más doloroso de lo que imagino que seria, estaba preparado para el sufrimiento pero la situación iba más allá de un simple hecho traumático. Esas palabras terminaron por romperlo, destruirlo por completo— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué entonces me besaste? ¿Por qué la pasión? Estuviste cerca de tomarme como si fuese una de esas doncellas de tu pasado, no trates de negarlo incluso siendo yo un hombre, me tocaste de la misma forma sucia, me diste chupetazos por todos lados….Me trataste como si yo fuera tu amante y me vienes a decir que te parece asqueroso cuando parecías disfrutarlo demasiado.

Loki le enseño los moriscos en el cuello para que esta reaccionara —Te estas engañando, me deseas, tratas de seducirme, duermes encima mío sin ropa para que te haga algo y yo ¿Crees que es fácil para mí?

_"Es difícil controlarme y lo hago porque te quiero, te respeto por ser tu alguien importante en mi vida, deseo protegerte incluso de mis propios deseos egoístas."_

Thor se puso a la defensiva— No mientras embaucador. Eres tú el que trata de manipularme con tus juegos de seducción, con tus palabras dulces, abrazos cálidos, caricias y cariño ¿Cuándo fuiste así conmigo? Nunca fuiste de esa manera pero ahora que tengo este cuerpo pretendes enamorarme, envolverme en tu labia para que logre liberarte y luego me botas para irte con tu pequeño secreto. ¿Crees que no te conozco?

El hechicero se empezó a enfadar o tal vez era el dolor del rechazo, la sensación de sufrimiento intenso y el despecho— Eres una egoísta. Prefieres tu preciada reputación que aceptar el hecho de que tienes sentimientos por mí, tienes miedo que las personas se den cuenta que deseas a un maldito bastardo jotun sin valor… Eres una hipócrita dices que es un asco ser amantes pero hace unos segundos estabas aplastándome en esa pared mientras me tocabas y besabas como si yo fuese una de esas mujeres que se acostaban contigo cuando eras un hombre….

Loki se burló — ¿Sabes qué? Me agradabas más cuando eras mortal y no mi hermano idiota. Ella era mejor que todo lo que eres, desearía que nunca hubieras recuperado la memoria.

Thor le dio una cachetada muy fuerte porque estaba enojada cuando escucho esas palabras que no eran más que la verdad, de inmediato se arrepintió cuando vio las lágrimas del hechicero caer por su hermoso rostro, lo había herido, estaba pensando solo en su reputación pero no en lo que su príncipe pudiese sentir.

¿Qué había hecho?

Había sido egoísta, no había considerado los sentimientos de Loki, ni una vez se puso en su lugar. Él estaba llorando y cada lágrima que salía de sus hermosos ojos era por su causa, era por la crueldad e injusticia cometida por su mano.

Su culpa.

Loki se sintió rechazado, usado, herido como si fuese un monstruo que no merece ser amado, como si no valiese nada. Era eso después de todo, una propiedad de alguien que lo había acusado, golpeado y humillado — No quiero dañarte, he luchado con cada suspiro para protegerte, he dado todo de mi para que estés bien sin embargo tú me dañas a mí y no te importa…. ¿Es así, my lady? Supongo que la mortal me ablando un poco el corazón mientras tú me lo destruiste, espero que estés satisfecha.

El hechicero continuo mientras se marchaba, miro la pintura con nostalgia — No te preocupes, ya no volveré a molestar a su majestad, yo soy un esclavo muy poca cosa para ser tomado en cuenta. Mi deber es servirle, ya sabes que si requieres mis servicios, si quieres hacer algo asqueroso conmigo puedes hacerlo y luego culparme porque yo soy el embaucador.

Ella quiso tocarlo pero Loki se apartó, dando algunos pasos para atrás.

El príncipe estaba resentido —No debes tocar a las bestias inferiores. ¿Recuerdas?

—No quise decir eso….

El hechicero gruño—Lo hiciste, eso dijiste por eso desde ahora porque tú lo quisiste nuestra relación va ser estrictamente profesional.

—Pero hermano… Yo

Loki con irritación murmuro —Puedes decirme "esclavo" o "jotun" porque eso es lo que soy, más tu hermano nunca fui.

Thor estaba arrepentida – Lo siento… No quise ofenderte

El hechicero se retiró – Con su permiso, master.

La lluvia y los truenos emergieron. La tronadora estaba confundida, triste porque no quería perder a su pequeño hermano adoptivo por culpa de su inconsciencia, por desquitar sus frustraciones con él, lo había culpado injustamente de manipulación no obstante la realidad era que este no había hecho nada malo más bien se había controlado, resistido ante la insistencia de la princesa que dormía encima de él para provocarlo, andaba desnuda, tocándolo y besándolo.

Él había aguantado la seducción de una hermosa mujer para no dañarla en ningún sentido, ambicionaba algo reciproco y Thor había arruinado todo eso con insultos, con el rechazo.

* * *

Había pasado más de un mes y Loki había cambiado completamente, no se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra, evitaba el contacto visual, las únicas palabras que decía era "afirmativo", "negativo" y "master". Se terminó convirtiendo en una maquina sin sentimientos, tan frio como un tempano de hielo parecía que no existía como si fuese un fantasma, su aura era tétrica y no era para menos se encontraba deprimido, destruido porque su amada tormento lo había rechazado de la forma más cruel posible, el tronador había asegurado que su amor era un acto repulsivo de inmoralidad y pecado.

Era mejor ser un fantasma, una sombra protectora en el silencio de la soledad.

Cada mañana al ver a su amada sentía un dolor en su pecho, su cuerpo mismo sufría de anhelo, su alma moría lentamente en la desolación, dormía para no pensar que estaba enamorado de un imposible, ya ni siquiera comia absolutamente nada, ya no se molestaba que el elfo oscuro lo insultara, ya nada tenía sentido había caído presa del dolor, su vida ya no importaba nada.

Había tocado fondo.

Sin su amada todo se volvía gris.

Trataba de evitar estar cerca de Thor porque sabía que cada día sus sentimientos aumentaban, el estar lejos le hacía extrañarla más y pensaba en ella constantemente, en su cabello, en su olor, en esos ojos azules…En sus dulces besos.

Sabía que cuando el amor no mata, duele y ese sufrimiento le afectaba por completo su vida misma, era una muerte lenta.

* * *

La tronadora comprendía la aptitud del hechicero, ella se había portado mal con él, fue cruel en decir todo esos insultos, culpable por no defender a su pequeño travieso.

Quizás se merecía su despreció y ser tratada con indiferencia. Nunca debió hablar sin pensar, actuar de tal modo que hiciera sentir al hechicero miserable.

Por la princesa ser tan insensible perdió a su no-hermano de nuevo, este no le hablaba y trataba de evitarla a toda costa, huía de su master. Lo extrañaba tanto, la relación de fraternidad que poseían. Ahora todo era seco, todo era mecánico y odiaba tanto esa situación, era una necesidad tocar su piel, percibir su aroma, sentir sus brazos a su alrededor, escuchar su voz….

Ahora no tenía nada. Ni siquiera su odio porque al menos habría un sentimiento de por medio.

Se negaba a asimilar que en ella empezaba a crecer esos fuertes sentimientos por él, que desea ser tocada por esos dedos fríos, abrazada con ternura, sentir esos labios sobre los suyos, besos dulces que se convertían en una droga mortal, en algo tierno y lindo.

¿De qué le funcionaba negarse a la realidad?

Perdería lo que más amaba por la terquedad, por no luchar suficiente.

Necesitaba arreglar las cosas con su esclavo.

Había estado en una etapa de negación, debía admitir que amaba a ese hombre, no interesaba que este fuera de una raza enemiga, no le interesaba nada más que su amor únicamente ambicionaba estar con él, tarde lo entendió…

Sabía que lo había herido y tenía miedo de no ser perdonada, temía que el hechicero ya no aceptara su sentir.

Ser rechazada por la persona que rechazo ¿No sería esa una perfecta venganza?

* * *

Los recuerdos de la mortal se hicieron presentes en su vida.

* * *

Las memorias del pasado fueron llegando poco a poco como si fueran sueños extraños….Por ello la princesa empezó a dibujar cada una de las ilusiones hasta formar una historia quizás pintando lograría liberar sus frustraciones, cada dibujo conllevaba recuerdos atrapados en su mente que era un desastre.

Todo comenzó a volver a ella, las sensaciones, las sonrisas, la amistad, el compañerismo. El orfanato, su amiga, los niños, los vengadores y su amado… Su amado tan atractivo y caballeroso como siempre, la manera en que la busco en Midgard, arriesgando su vida por la de ella.

Toco el collar en su cuello, sintiendo su corazón latir con más fuerza. Fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta que le amaba con intensidad, que eternamente lo amo pero ya era demasiado tarde, lo había rechazado.

Rechazo a su amado travieso.

Rechazo a su amor platónico, verdadero.

La princesa pudo ver que sus sentimientos eran reales, estaba enamorada de su pequeño travieso aunque fuese algo imposible decidió hacer algo al respecto, no quería ser cobarde, ambiciona ganar el afecto, el perdón de su hombre.

Si hay una probabilidad de que Loki le correspondiese, había esperanza para el amor y lucharía porque quiere amarlo, quiere hacer todo por él.

Sabía que necesita una prueba de amor para convencer al hechicero de su sinceridad por esa razón decide dirigirse donde el rey con valentía para pedir que su amado se convierta en su consorte y que juntos puedan dominar todo Asgard. Desea demostrarle a su amado que va en serio, que no es ninguna relación de amantes quiere tenerlo solo para ella.

Se presentó en la sala de reuniones, en una audiencia privada – Padre vengo hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

Odin estaba ocupado pero escucho a la princesa con atención— ¿Qué pasa hija mía?

Lady no sabía ni dónde empezar — Recuerdo…. Cosas de cuando era mortal…

Eso le empezaba a preocupar al viejo Odin— Tiene sentido que vuelvan esas memorias después de todo, tu vida como mortal fue muy importante para que maduraras y te convirtieras en la persona que eres hoy

La guerrera trato de ser sincera —La mortal tenia sentimientos no fraternales por Loki y por ende yo los tengo… Me doy cuenta que mi corazón le pertenece al embaucador, me enamore de él…

El rey hizo una cara de enojo y la chica prosiguió — Antes de que digas que no, quiero decirte que lo amo de verdad y pretendo que él se convierta en mi rey, en mi consorte y que estemos juntos para siempre, si el corresponde mi amor claro está.

— Es imposible. No permite que hagas algo tan absurdo y sabes perfectamente porque. — Refunfuño con enojo el padre de todos.

La princesa estaba gritando también — Él es mío, padre. Tú me lo diste como mi esclavo y ahora que quiero que se case conmigo, te enojas.

El rey intentaba convencer a su terca hija. El tronador toda su vida fue caprichoso cuando quería algo luchaba hasta tenerlo— Thor, no sé qué hizo Loki para llenarte la cabeza y seducirte pero el pueblo no va aceptar algo de esa índole, ni mucho menos yo.

— Lo hará, tarde o temprano. Si Loki es presentado como un príncipe jotun tendrán que aceptarlo, yo lo sé.— añadió la tronadora con convicción

Odin empezó a vociferar — No consentiré este acto de traición, jovencita. Mi reputación está en juego de seguro Loki ya te anduvo manipulando para convertirse en rey y tener todo lo que siempre deseo.

— Esto no tiene nada que ver con el pasado, él ya no quiere el reino.

— Te enamoro para eso. Si sigues con esas ideas irracionales te voy a desterrar.

La chica también estaba enojada –Inténtalo a ver si puedes, no me importa perderlo todo por mi amor pero debes enviarme con mi amante, seremos felices juntos sin que nadie nos moleste.

Estaba más enamorada de lo que creía, eso era lo que más temía el rey— ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

La muchacha puso las cartas sobre la mesa — Esta es una advertencia padre, si no me dejas casarme con Loki, tomare medidas drásticas. Como dije hace un momento no me importa nada, ser desterrada, desheredada, ya me sacrifique por él una vez y de nuevo moriría por protegerlo.

— ¿Lo quieres tanto? ¿Estás dispuesta a perderlo todo, absolutamente todo lo que tienes por un traidor?—Pregunto Odin.

La princesa del trueno contesto— Si morí por él y renací en este cuerpo fue por algo, el destino me hizo volver… Haría cualquier cosa por él porque lo amo más que nada en el mundo y perder todo significa no tenerlo a mi lado.

El rey al escuchar a su hija diciendo esas palabras con tanta convicción añadió— Bien, pensare tu propuesta. Si quieres que acepte esto, Loki tendrá que renunciar a ser príncipe de Asgard para que todos se den cuenta quien es en realidad. Todo este tiempo trate de proteger a mi hijo menor de la cruel verdad por eso le mentí.

Odin estaba probando el amor de esos dos que parecía ser bastante fuerte por desgracia para él — Solo si convences a Loki de revelar su verdadera identidad frente al pueblo, ser declarado hijo de Laufey para tener el título de príncipe, si logras que tu esclavo haga eso, le permitiré ser tu consorte.

— Le diré a mi pequeño príncipe— Añadió con una sonrisa Thor

El rey añadió— ¿Crees que te ama tanto para quedar como un jotun ante el pueblo?

Esa era una duda crucial, el príncipe odiaba su herencia congelaba por ende sería difícil que aceptara humillarse delante de todo el pueblo para revelar su verdadera identidad y renunciar a ser el príncipe de Asgard para casarse con la tronadora — Si yo un guerrero que mataba jotun me enamore de uno y lo hago mi esposo. No me avergüenzo de decirle al mundo que amo a Loki Laufeyson y espero que él no se avergonzarse de mí.

El padre de todos ya estaba cansado de esa situación así que cedió sabía que su hija era muy terca como para renunciar — Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, hija mía.

* * *

Thor estaba feliz porque consiguió el permiso para casarse con su amado travieso, inmediatamente fue hablar con su esclavo. Quería confesar su amor eterno, tenía tantas cosas en su mente, ya se imaginaba como seria casarse con el príncipe de hielo, todo el cariño y la pasión.

Corrió hacia la habitación del embaucador pero cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto de este, vio un detalle que le molesto mucho, su príncipe se estaba abrazando con una sensual mujer, los celos empezaban a llenarla de una ira intensa que quemaba el alma.

Loki era suyo nadie tenía el derecho de ponerle ni un dedo encima.

El príncipe se encontraba envolviendo a Sigyn, una chica de cabellos ondulados rojizos, ojos profundamente azules, era una doncella llena de gracia, se vestía de forma elegante, su cuerpo era estructural, por su belleza los hombres la acechaban. Thor sabía que su hermano estuvo enamorado de ella inclusive en la adolescencia habían estado juntos, esos dos fueron amantes y novios hasta que rompieron después de varios años de relación.

El embaucador solamente había amado en su vida a dos mujeres la primera Sigyn y la otra Angerboda pero ambas relaciones terminaron siendo un fracaso total que dejaron a su hermano desecho, solitario e infeliz. Angerboda era una rubia sensual con grandes pechos, cintura estrecha y con caderas sexys, tenía sangre jotun y ellos eran muy apasionados, eso le daba algo de envidia incluso tuvieron hijos que el hechicero adoraba y eran sus lindos sobrinos que quería tanto. De hecho Hela fue la que lo reencarno para que tuviese otra oportunidad porque quería que su padre fuese feliz con el tronador ahora convertido en una mujer.

Se preguntaba si Sigyn sería mejor esposa que ella, una chica dulce que amaba a su hermano mientras Thor siempre terminaba por lastimar a su pequeño travieso sin embargo quería cambiar eso, tener una nueva ocasión de hacer las cosas bien, no dejaría que le quiten a su amado.

Era egoísta al querer a Loki para ella.

Thor cree que su amor es más fuerte, codicia ser el que lo consuele cuando este se sienta afligido, quiere ser la persona que está a su lado, se da cuenta que es tarde quizás insultarlo hizo que se fuera con otra persona, tiene miedo de perder al embaucador. Tiene miedo de que elija alguien más… Alguien mejor.

¿No es mejor que el embaucador encuentre la felicidad aunque no sea con ella?

Estaba muriendo de celos aspira ser especial para él, que sus caricias sean por amor, que sus abrazos sean exclusivos… Que la toque diferente a otras mujeres, que la trate de manera única…

No puede evitar sentirse insegura porque su amado esta con la ex amante, porque la está abrazando en su recamara ¿Qué puede significar eso?.

Observa como el hechicero se acerca peligrosamente a la doncella, quizás ellos son amantes, eso la pone de malas pero tiene sentido.

Siente que va explotar del enojo, decide que lo mejor es entrar para hablar directamente con el embaucador.

Pretende confesar sus sentimientos, si es rechazada o no, necesita saberlo.

Necesita saber, tener esperanzas.

* * *

La princesa entró sin tocar como un acto de mala educación y no respetando la privacidad pero así es el viejo tronador, la pareja lo vuelve a ver sorprendida. Thor tiene esa mirada de querer asesinar a alguien y grita – Loki, necesito hablar contigo.

Mira a la peli roja con odio – A solas.

El hechicero toca la mano de la chica— Ella se puede quedar, es mi amiga

La princesa grito—¡Basta! No quiero amantes, entrometidas. Dije a solas.

Loki no dijo nada, desvió la mirada. Sigyn le sonrió tratando de reconfortarlo con todo el respeto hizo una reverencia y añadió – Con permiso de sus majestades, me retiro.

La hermosa doncella antes de irse le da un beso en la mejilla a su amigo, susurrándole – Suerte con tu pequeño secreto, mi príncipe.

La princesa del trueno estaba de pésimo humor, apretando los puños con fuerza, esa aptitud no pasaba desapercibida para el hechicero o la mujer, se nota que la princesa está muy enojada, no solo eso la tormenta azoto Asgard de la ira revuelta con recelos.

Cuando Sigyn se fue, la tronadora de forma agresiva e infantil golpeo la puerta y empezó a exigir explicaciones — ¿Qué hace esa mujer aquí?—

El hechicero con indiferencia contesta — ¿Acaso te importa?

Lo princesa no perdió el tiempo fue directo a la confrontación— ¿Es tu nueva amante?

— ¿Y si así fuera?— respondió con tranquilidad el embaucador

— Tú eres mío, eres mío y de nadie más. — gruño—

Loki al darse cuenta que su hermanita adoptiva estaba perdiendo los estribos decidió decirle la verdad porque temía a que se saliera de control esa fiera — Ella es una amiga.

La tronadora empezó a dar vueltas mientras que hablaba— Era tu amante, en la adolescencia estabas enamorado de ella. Lo recuerdo muy bien y luego… Está en tu cuarto, la estabas abrazando, lo que significa que tú regresaste con ella y tratabas de ocultarme ese hecho. No me mientas, te fuiste a los brazos de otra por lo que te hice, ¿Intentas castigarme?

La princesa del trueno se comportaba como una niña que le quitaron el juguete y por ello hacia un berrinche. Estaba realmente enfadada porque temía perder el amor del hechicero, temía que el embaucador se fuera con una mujer que no lo rechazaría.

La tronadora se puso seria de repente— Siéntate, debemos hablar.

Loki obedeció sentándose en su cama, no tenía muchas opciones, su deber era servir a su amo, si preguntaba debía responder aunque trato de ser cortante, frio e indiferente no era nada fácil. No sabía porque su master había llegado a su cuarto hacer una escena incomoda de celos y ahora esto, esperaba que no lo castigara por traer mujeres a su habitación, ya que a Thor no le gustaba que hiciera ese tipo de cosas.

Era prohibido tener alguna clase de contacto íntimo con otra persona.

La princesa se arrodillo frente él y puso sus manos en el rostro del hechicero con cariño — ¿Por qué me besaste? ¿Qué significa ese beso?

— No es nada— Añadió suavemente el príncipe desviando la mirada.

— Mírame cuando te hablo y quiero la verdad. Es una orden dime ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me besaste?

El hechicero sabe que no debería decir pero quiere tener una respuesta para dejar de albergar esperanzas— Es porque tú eres mi pequeño secreto…. Es porque te am…

Antes de terminar de pronunciar la silaba, la embaucadora pego su frente en su contra, puso su mano en la nuca del hechicero acariciando con sus dedos como de costumbre y se inclinó para besarle de forma tierna, separándose lentamente como si fuera todo en cámara lenta.

Cuando Thor hace ese gesto las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas y se limpia con sus mangas – Te amo, tanto… Lo siento… Siento haberte lastimado…. Pensé que no me perdonarías… Pensé que te irías con esa hermosa chica… Yo… Yo no soy como ella, apenas me acostumbro a este cuerpo, no soy tan femenina y no manejo bien los tacones altos… Yo… Yo no te merezco.

Loki se acercó para abrazarla – No llores mi princesa.

Thor se encerró en los brazos cálidos que la sostenían— ¿Me perdonas? ¿Ya no te vas a ir con esa mujer?…. ¿No me vas a dejar nunca más? ¿No me vas a tratar con indiferencia?

— Ella es mi amiga, ya te dije que no hay nada ente nosotros.

— Pero te gustaba…. Estabas con ella hace un momento, te abrazabas con esa mujer con amor…. Sé que ustedes fueron amantes, sé que la amabas.

El hechicero la levanto del suelo, la puso delicadamente en la cama mientras le abrazaba —Es cierto que la quise pero eso fue en el pasado ahora te amo a ti, tu eres mi pequeño secreto, la razón de mi existir. Siempre has sido tú…

La princesa se ocultó en ese abrazo – Estar lejos de ti fue una tortura, los recuerdos sobre mi vida como mortal resurgieron cuando empecé a pintar y me di cuenta por quien mi corazón latía y ese eres tú…. No quería aceptar este sentimiento tan profundo, tenía miedo… Nunca quise lastimarte…

Loki enlazo sus manos con las de ella — Mi amor, no hay nada que perdonar estoy feliz de tenerte conmigo.

— Te amo….. Te amo tanto y quiero que todos en Asgard lo sepan, quiero que seas mi consorte.

El acaricio el cabello de su amada – Yo también deseo que estemos juntos para siempre.

— Para siempre.

* * *

Saludos. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y gracias por seguir esta historia, probablemente el siguiente capítulo sea el final.

alexpotter: De hecho estoy indecisa en cuanto al nombre le voy a dejar Lienzo en blanco aunque la reencarnación del trueno fue el título que le iba a poner desde el principio.

Gizza: Thor es medio salvaje, se iba a devorar a Loki xD

Cris: esta la personalidad de la mortal combinada con la de Thor aunque es más la del tronador porque esa personalidad es la más dominante.


	10. Verdadero amor

Los sacrificios que se hacen por amor.

* * *

Thor pretendía casarse con el rey de los elfos oscuros aunque todo fuese parte del plan para que el éter desapareciera de su organismo puesto que los seres tétricos controlaban la magia oscura, fácilmente podían quitar esa energía negativa muy dañina y sumamente perjudicial de su cuerpo.

Evidentemente la princesa se sentía nerviosa, tenía miedo de que el ardid que había planeado con tanto esmero fallara porque entonces corría el riesgo de vivir toda su vida con una persona que no amaba, subyugada al monstruoso elfo que juro venganza en contra de Asgard, probablemente el rey malvado ambicionaba adueñarse del reino entero que le pertenecía a Thor por derecho y herencia.

El hechicero no estaba con ella, eso le creaba inseguridad en su vida diaria, necesitaba a su amado para luchar juntos por el porvenir y superar la adversidad.

La guerrera no sería una cobarde a pesar de que el temor empezaba a hundirla en la preocupación seguiría adelante con el plan o moriría en el intento.

Thor con confianza había liberado al hechicero de las cadenas que lo condenaban a perecer como un humilde esclavo y obedecer órdenes. El embaucador era un hombre libre para tomar sus propias decisiones, dejo de ser un esclavo para convertirse en el más dulce amante de ensueño que pudiese existir, el que hacia el cuerpo de la tronadora estremecer y vibrar de apasionante deseo.

Bastaba únicamente un toque para sucumbir ante él.

Su amor latente estaba en las manos suaves, en la boca ardiente, en las caricias tiernas, en los besos robados y en los abrazos sorpresivos.

Lógicamente para poder ser aceptado como consorte de su amada, Loki debía cumplir las condiciones que le impuso Odin. Una de ellas era declinar a su estatus como el príncipe de Asgard, abandonar el pasado, dejar todo atrás e ir a Jotunheim para que lo declararan príncipe de ese lugar y lo adoptaran como un gigante de hielo.

Cuando el travieso renunciara a su vida pasada como hijo de Odin ¿Sería aprobado por el pueblo? A la gente le correspondía saber la identidad oculta del hechicero, la población se enteraría de la verdad, descubrirían que Loki era hijo del mismísimo rey Laufey.

En el instante que las personas se dieran cuenta quien era realmente el hechicero probablemente armarían un escándalo sin embargo verían que no era una relación incestuosa lo que había entre la tronadora y el embaucador, por ende podían casarse perfectamente, ya que no compartían lazos de sangre también era tangible unir dos reinos que constantemente estaban en guerra, trayendo la paz en los nueve reinos.

Loki al principio se negaba a renunciar a su falsa identidad como príncipe de Asgard y transformarse en lo que era realmente, un jotun. Porque el joven siempre fue orgulloso y todavía tenía la impresión que los gigantes de escacha eran seres monstruos, odiaba su herencia de hielo, despreciaba su propia raza, odiaba a Laufey y todo lo que representaba ser uno de ellos pero el amor era más fuerte que cualquier perjuicio, si quería estar con su amada era necesario tomar medidas drásticas y aceptar lo que era, su destino terminaba siendo las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

Para Loki era difícil aceptar lo que era, fue criado en un universo que odia los jotun y el los detestaba porque Laufey fue un padre cruel que lo abandono en medio de la guerra, que lo rechazo por ser diferente.

* * *

En un día de otoño donde las hojas caían de los árboles por el fuerte viento, los tortolitos se habían despedido con un abrazo fuerte como si sus cuerpos coalicionaran entre sí en la pasión y después de un beso ardiente que duro más tiempo del que debería, el hechicero se marchó dejando a su amada atrás, esperando su retorno.

La princesa conservaba el sabor a hielo en su boca, la dulce fragancia y extrañaba al príncipe de hielo que hace varios días se había marchado a un largo viaje lleno de aventuras para convertirse en un verdadero jotun o por lo menos legalizar su herencia como hijo del rey Laufey y ella tenía tanto miedo de que algo malo le pasara a su amado en la trayectoria, se supone que Loki como manipulador que era convencería a los gigantes de hielo de admitirlo en su familia después de ser aceptado como príncipe de Jotunheim regresaría justo a tiempo para detener el matrimonio político, obligar al elfo Malekith a quitarle el éter del organismo infectado y así salvar la vida de una inocente princesa. Luego probablemente el embaucador revelaría su identidad como jotun al pueblo y de esa manera podrían casarse e irían de luna de miel a Midgard. Bueno esa situación era la que Thor imaginaba que pasaría, ese era precisamente el problema estaba soñando despierta y la realidad podría ser diferente a sus sueños. Por eso temía que algo saliera mal y su cuento de hadas color de rosa se desmoronara porque entonces ¿Qué sería de ella?

Se preocupaba constantemente

¿Acaso podrían lograrlo?

* * *

Se amaban con tanta fuerza que querían tener esperanza de que todo iba a salir de la manera planeada.

* * *

Después de varios meses. Thor se alistaba para el matrimonio con el elfo oscuro, su cabellera rubia fue peinada cuidadosamente para que se viese sublime, su vestido blanco era adecuado para su silueta esbelta, la tela fina estaba llena de pequeños cristales, diamantes, rubíes, las joyas relumbran, su piel era tersa, perfumada con deliciosas fragancias y su maquillaje suave le daba un toque de inocencia.

_Como toda una hermosa princesa Thor fue vestida con elegancia, daba la impresión de ser una muñeca de porcelana, una dulce doncella que encantaba y brillaba como el mismo sol de Asgard. _

_Thor siempre llamaba la atención a modo de un fuerte guerrero o una valiente mujer. _

La tronadora estaba preocupada ante la peligrosa situación que enfrentaba, su principal temor era que el hechicero no llegara a tiempo para socorrerla por supuesto si el embaucador tuviese algún contratiempo que le impidiera detener la boda, la mujer tenía un plan B, pegarle de martillazos al elfo oscuro hasta dejarlo inconsciente, eso podría funcionar pero conllevaría un conflicto político complicado por eso esperaba que su amor llegara al rescate o tendría que casarse con el villano y sufrir las terribles consecuencias.

La prometida camino con nerviosismo hasta Malekith que desprendía un aura oscura de perversión era obvio que el rey de los elfos estaba esperando el momento para su venganza y el solo pensamiento de que el tipo fuese malo generaba terror a los miembros de la realeza, sabían que el hombre se volvía peligroso, nadie confiaba en él.

La ceremonia de casamiento político empezó sin retrasos, había muchas personas reunidas en un gran salón donde usualmente se realizaban los banquetes, una suave música con violines sonaba de fondo, todo era tan refinado pero ese aspecto salía sobrando, era una boda de apariencias e hipocresía.

Thor miraba la puerta con desesperación, tan solo estaba esperando el momento en que su amado llegara a interrumpir la boda porque no quería casarse de verdad con el malvado y estaba segura que el elfo tampoco deseaba ese compromiso únicamente lo hacía para robarle toda su fortuna y adueñarse del reino.

El casamiento prosiguió normalmente, el rey de los elfos tomo la mano de la princesa y Thor no sabía qué hacer, quería salir corriendo o desaparecer. Debía confiar en su amado, debía esperarle pacientemente pero estaba empezando a exasperarse, tenía tanto estrés y pavor a vivir atado a un matrimonio político sin amor.

Cuando al fin dijeron "¿Alguien se opone a esta unión?" La era de hielo resurgió en Asgard, el frio lleno el ambiente, el suelo comenzó congelarse, todas las cosas se cubrieron con escarcha entonces para sorpresa de los presentes apareció el príncipe de Jotunheim totalmente azul, con ropas atrevidas, marcas en la piel que lo distinguían como el hijo del rey Laufey, su cabello negro trenzado llegaba hasta su cintura y era un ser sublime, exótico de pies a cabeza.

La multitud se quedó paralizada, escandalizada al observar aquel hombre tan atractivo delante de ellos impidiendo la boda. Se preguntaban ¿Qué estaba haciendo un jotun allí? ¿Por qué era tan pequeño?

Con un porte excepcional, con una elegancia única, camino mientras todos miraban al individuo marchar con confianza y decir con una voz imponente — ¡Yo me pongo!

Odin se quedó callado únicamente ambicionaba desaparecer, tenía vergüenza de lo que estaba pasado pero era su culpa después de todo él puso condiciones para dejar que Loki pudiese casarse con la princesa sin embargo no pensaba que el hechicero iba hacer precisamente lo que le ordeno, jamás en su vida cruzo por su mente que el traviesoo amara tanto a la princesa como para revelar su verdadera identidad al pueblo. El rey de Asgard sabía que Loki odiaba su raza, se avergonzaba de ser un jotun para este sería humillante ser presentado frente a los nueve reinos como un gigante de hielo a pesar del odio allí estaba frente a todos demostrando que no importaba sacrificarse por estar junto a Thor.

¿Acaso eso era el verdadero amor?

Una aprueba definitiva de que ellos se amaban.

El príncipe sin temor se colocó adelante, con un vocablo fuerte añadió —Soy Loki Laufeyson de Jotunheim, primogénito del rey Laufey. Y vengo a impedir este falso matrimonio porque amo a Thor Odinson y no dejare que se case con alguien que no quiere. Ella debe estar conmigo porque somos amantes, juntos traeremos la paz, seremos fuertes por ambos reinos.

La multitud se encontraba asombrada por tal confesión, los chismes no terminaban de circular, era un escándalo absoluto.

La princesa del trueno se mostró contenta, aliviada porque el príncipe de hielo había llegado justo a tiempo para salvarla de su cruel destino, corrió hacia Loki apenas lo vio pero antes de que se fuera con su amado, Malekith la agarró del brazo con poderío transformándose en un monstruoso ser y rasguñándola dijo –Pensaste que sería tan fácil engañarme, traidora. Quiero el éter todo siempre fue por eso y ningún hijo de Laufey me impedirá mi propósito.

—Déjala en paz o te matare— grito el hechicero.

El elfo oscuro tenía un punto—Soy la única esperanza para que ella viva, enano de hielo.

_"No puedes matarme porque soy clave para salvar a tu amada princesita."_

El hechicero no se rendiría, no iba a dejar que nada le pasara a su lindo tormento —Encontrare otra forma, no importa nada más que salvarla.

—Este matrimonio sigue y nadie me lo va a impedir— Añadió el rey de los elfos oscuros.

Odin al fin se levantó con autoridad. — ¡Esta farsa se acaba ya! Si quieres el éter quítalo del cuerpo de Thor y déjala tranquila.

Malekith se carcajeo –No será como ustedes quieran. Sé que planearon todo perfectamente para salvar a la damisela en peligro pero lo que ustedes no saben es que para quitarle el éter la princesa debe morir primero.

Burlándose el elfo añadió – La pobre doncella se llenara de magia oscura que su cuerpo frágil no podrá soportar y terminara muriendo lentamente en el intenso dolor como una quemadura que arrasa poco a poco con su piel hasta dejarla en un estado de colapso mental.

Thor golpeo al elfo oscuro, liberándose del agarre del monstruo, corrió donde estaba Loki para pelear lado a lado como su igual, como un equipo contra sus enemigos. El embaucador murmuro – No te preocupes. Acabaremos con ese maldito después encontraremos una cura, no descansare hasta que estés sana y salva.

—No hay solución… Creo que voy a morir, la oscuridad me está consumiendo desde adentro— añadió la princesa perdiendo sus esperanzas.

—Entonces si mueres vas a renacer y te buscare por los confines de los nueve reinos hasta encontrarte y te traeré de vuelta las veces que sean necesarias. — Susurro el hechicero–

— Si muero quiero que sepas que siempre te amado y siempre te amare. – Confeso Thor–

En medio de la contienda que se volvía intensa. Loki acaricio la mejilla de su amada con suavidad y la beso apresuradamente, como si fuese esa una despedida fugas y tierna —No dejare que mueras, mi amor.

—Confió en ti. – contesto la tronadora aturdida por la sensación de aquel contacto suave.

Dicho esto pelearon contra los elfos oscuros que estaban atacando con armamento pesado el reino para cobrar venganza. El rey de los elfos enojado agarro al enano de hielo con fuerza, apretando su agarre con pujanza, el hechicero trato de soltarse inútilmente, Algrim lo contuvo para hacerle daño grave, golpeándolo fuertemente una y otra vez, la sangre del príncipe jotun empezó a manchar su pálida piel. Thor fue de inmediato al rescate de su amado con todo el poder del trueno, lucho para que lo liberaran y lo logro, se arrodillo al lado del herido– Loki, vamos mi amor no puedes rendirte. Estamos juntos, juntos para siempre. ¿Recuerdas?

El elfo le jalo del pelo rubio mientras la tiraba al suelo con agresión, la sostuvo de la nuca para estrangularla, esta floto en el aire con magia rodeándola. Malekith empezó a quitarle el éter lentamente y la princesa gritaba del dolor intenso que sentía por todo su organismo, la energía negativa se extendió por el cuerpo de la tronadora como un tatuaje negro comenzó a cubrir su piel de extrañas manchas negras que más bien parecían un tipo de arte abstracto doloroso.

La tronadora gritaba como si la estuviesen torturando y es que su sangre se mantenía contaminada, su cuerpo temblaba, su corazón latía con frenesí. Era tanta la energía que algo salió mal porque el éter se descontrolo como una fuerza indomable, una barrera de carga negativa cubrió a la princesa, matando a los elfos oscuros y la misma princesa del trueno cayó al suelo en estado de inconciencia.

Loki herido trato de levantarse cayendo en el proceso pero no se rindió con costo gateo arrastrándose hasta la mujer, se arrodillo y la tomo en sus brazos para abraza con fuerza, lloró desconsoladamente como la última vez y grito con dolor infinito.

Se repetía la pesadilla que torturaba su vida.

* * *

Había pasado un año desde la tragedia que azoto la vida del príncipe.

* * *

El hechicero estaba destrozado por el estado de su princesa, no perdía las esperanzas aunque todo parecía ir de mal en peor.

La tronadora había quedado en coma, lo que le impedía renacer puesto que no estaba muerta si no en un estado delicado entre la vida y la muerte.

Todos esperaban que la princesa despertara algún día de ese sueño eterno y otras personas simplemente perdieron la fe.

¿Acaso era imposible que despertara?

Quizás se quedaría de esa manera por toda la eternidad.

En ese año el príncipe sufrió mucho por perder a su amada, decidió irse un tiempo para Midgard y eso hizo. Estar con los vengadores le hacía sentir mejor y de esa forma podía enfrentar esa difícil situación que embargaba su vida de una depresión que casi lo obliga a quitarse su vida, si no fuera por Tony, posiblemente no hubiese podido con esa carga tan pesada y el sufrimiento constante que atormentaba su vida.

Se hundía en ese sentimiento que embargaba su alma.

Había meses que únicamente se acostaba en la cama sin hacer nada más que llorar, los vengadores siempre estuvieron allí para consolarlo y Frigga había intentado cuidarlo para que no se hiciera daño incluso Odin compartió palabras con él.

Pero es triste cuando se pierde algo que se ama tanto, es casi delirante.

Thor estaba acostada en un lugar especial, un sitio construido para su estancia tranquila. Loki iba todos los días y le dejaba flores, le contaba los cuentos infantiles, hablaba con ella de lo que hizo en su día, le narraba sobre los mortales, sobre la vida. El embaucador pensaba que ella escucha sus palabras sobre todo cuando tomaba su mano y le confesaba su amor, cuando acariciaba su mejilla, quería creer que su amada sentía aun las sensaciones….El cálido amor que le proveía con ternura diariamente, si su corazón latía había al menos una esperanza.

La princesa estaba viva aunque pareciese muerta en ese lugar, se veía tan pálida, tan hermosa que para no caer en la locura el embaucador trataba de centrarse en durar horas junto a ella hablándole, muchos pensaban que el príncipe había perdido la cordura y quizás era verdad.

El hechicero se encontraba en una profunda depresión por todo lo que sucedió porque fue su culpa también que su amada quedara en coma, se supone que él debía cuidar el alma del tronador, resguardarle de todo mal y había fracasado ella estada en un oscuro sueño y tal vez nunca despertaría, ese era su mayor temor.

La había perdido una vez y estaba pasando lo mismo, la historia se repetía de nuevo. No sabía si podía soportar el dolor, no quería vivir sin ella, la necesitaba para ser feliz porque sin su Thor todo se volvía gris, todo era triste y su vida se volvía aburrida, sin ningún sentido.

Ese día como muchos fue donde Tony para despejar su mente, se sentó a tomar una copa de vino tinto. El hombre de hierro colocó una mano en el hombro del hechicero con comprensión– ¡Oye amigo! Sé que vas a encontrar una solución, no pierdas la fe.

—No hay ninguna solución. Thor se encuentra postrada en esa cama creo que nunca va a volver a la realidad, está dormida profundamente y no quiere despertar— Añadió con amargura el príncipe—

—Eh Luke. Ten cuidado, yo no quiero que andes de suicida por mi casa, nosotros te apreciamos… Morir no resolverá tus problemas, no vas a salvar a Thor ¿Crees que ella querría que te hagas daño? Es como el alcohol bebes para alejarte de la realidad, para no sentir el vació que duele y terminas cayendo en un abismo más profundo. Hay que ser fuertes, seguir adelante, todo en la vida tiene una solución, debes luchar no rendirte, si la amas no hagas nada estúpido. Además si te mueres y Thor se despierta ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaria?— Añadió Tony

—Duele tanto, Antony. La primera vez sentí que me clavaban una estaca en el corazón y ahora no va a reencarnar esta vez la perdí para siempre.— Dijo el hechicero mientras se caía a pedazos.

— Creo que puedes juego de renos, no vas a enloquecer como la última vez tienes que enfrentar las dificultades.

Loki suspiro— Lo dices como si fuera fácil. Mi vida no es nada sin ella, no puedo vivir sin su amor, prefiero morir.

—Si hay vida, hay esperanza. Luke, deja de quejarte y busca una solución.

—Agradezco que ustedes me hayan apoyado. Todos han sido amables conmigo sobre todo tú y Steve…— Confeso el hechicero—

Tony le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para animarle—Eso hacen los amigos y me gusta creer que eso somos.

Loki se tomó todo el líquido de la botella y empezó a llorar muy fuerte. Tony se acercó— ¡Hey!, ¡Hey cuernitos! No llores, sé que todo saldrá bien.

El hechicero oculto su rostro en el pecho de Stark– Esto es tan humillante.

_Para el embaucador ser frágil o sensible era sinónimo de debilidad y en Asgard ese tipo de comportamientos eran mal vistos por la población. Ya que casi todos eran guerreros, no se permitía ser vulnerable porque entonces el enemigo se aprovecharía de eso para vencer._

Tony con comprensión lo abrazo – La primera vez que te vi eras un tipo tan rudo, cruel, interesante, inestable y sabía que ocultabas el dolor pero en ese instante nunca pensé que un villano como tú, terminaría siendo mi amigo y mírate ahora aquí llorando por una mujer en mis brazos. Sabía que esto pasaría, que ella terminaría lastimándote y yo consolándote.

El príncipe era presa del sufrimiento—No vale la pena sacrificarse por un caso perdido. ¿Por qué Thor es tan idiota en dar la vida por un maldito bastardo jotun como yo? ¿Por qué siempre me perdona?

—Porque te ama y el amor te obliga hacer cosas estúpidas. — contesto Tony

—Se hacen sacrificios por amor. — susurro el hechicero

—Supongo que si

Loki se recostó llenando la ropa de Stark de lágrimas—Si le dices alguien sobre esto sabes que te matare.

—¿No hay amistad sin amenazas de muerte contigo, Luke? — añadió Tony mientras le consolaba.

* * *

Después de tomar y llorar como un niño para mostrarle a Tony lo patético que era. Entro a su antigua habitación acostándose en su cama, recordando con nostalgia lo que había ocurrido con la mortal, las noches que durmió a su lado, los momentos sublimes que pasaron juntos.

Se quedó mirando un cuadro extraño que había en la recamara, parecía ser de la exposición de arte probablemente Stark lo compro, se acercó a este para tocar la textura de ese lienzo y observo la imagen con atención, era de él besando a la princesa mientras dormía, recordaba que le había robado un beso de esa forma pero fue para despertarla con magia blanca…

Recordaba ese beso.

_Loki se arrimó suficiente viendo de cerca a la muchacha dormir, se aproximó tanto que sus frentes se tocaban, sus labios casi se rozaban con delicadeza y la miro con los ojos abiertos sintiendo su lenta respiración, cerró los ojos lentamente tratando de centralizar su aura solo que el aroma que emanaba la princesa estaba empezando a marearlo._

_Cuando sus labios se tocaron al fin, sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremeció como una ráfaga de relámpagos, nunca antes había sentido tal emoción, su corazón parecía salirse de su pecho, la magia verde llenaba la habitación como una explosión, saboreo esos labios que sabían a vainilla, eran suaves, apetitosos daban ganas de comérselos y devorarlos por completo. En la vida había probado algo tan dulce era como un néctar adictivo que llenaba su ser de éxtasis, su cuerpo tenía deseos de más, le provocaba un desorden apasionante de fundirse con ella._

_Aunque no quería su maldito cuerpo traicionero pedía a gritos como una droga seguir con eso, con el poco autocontrol que tenia se separó lentamente como si codiciara besarle con lujuria, sintiéndose totalmente débil, había funcionado el éter absorbió su magia blanca._

Allí estaba la solución.

La tronadora se había despertado con un beso cargado con magia. La mítica magia blanca era una poderosa energía que solamente podía ser utilizada si había un fuerte sentimiento reciproco, si había emociones de por medio y el amor. Lo que significaba que un beso era la clave como todo cuento de hadas que solía contar a esos niños del orfanato, la princesa siempre terminaba siendo despertada con el beso de un príncipe azul, de su verdadero amor.

Allí estaba en bandeja de plata la solución al problema.

Había esperanza de despertar a su amada tormento con un beso.

* * *

El hechicero se despidió de los vengadores para ir a Asgard, lleno de esperanzas hablo con Odin comentándole lo que iba a hacer y este añadió que si era la única forma para salvar la vida de su querida hija que lo hiciera aunque eso significaba que debía aceptar un matrimonio entre esos dos.

Loki se preparaba para lo que iba hacer, era una luchar contra el éter, su objetivo era salvar a su amor aunque había altas posibilidades de morir en el proceso como los elfos oscuros lo hicieron por tener contacto con tanta energía negativa.

Se dirige al sitio donde duerme la hermosa doncella, se acerca suavemente acariciando la pálida mejilla de la chica –Te voy a salvar, mi amor.

El hechicero se sube encima de la princesa dormida para tener más contacto, se acomoda aproximándose poco a poco a su rostro, estaba a solo centímetros de tocar sus labios, la respiración se vuelve pesada, sus corazones laten a un mismo ritmo.

El hombre se encontraba nervioso porque no era bueno utilizando magia blanca, era difícil controlar ese tipo de energía.

Cuando sus labios se rozan delicadamente la magia blanca comienza hacer efecto en sus cuerpos como si encendieran fuego a la dinamita. El hechicero se dio cuenta que estaba funcionando aquel método podía percibir la magia negra alrededor de su amada entonces cerro los ojos y se hundió en aquel beso, en los sentimientos, recordando su pasado, cada vivencia todo aquel afecto expulsado en forma de energía.

La magia blanca es una energía tan poderosa y complicada de controlar para un hechicero que nunca había amado tanto a alguien hasta ahora que los dos se querían con la misma intensidad, lo cual lograba un enlace perfecto entre alma y cuerpo.

El hechicero empezó a sentirse débil, sus piernas temblaban y sentía un dolor punzante por todo su cuerpo, la magia negra lo estaba afectarlo de mala forma perturbando sus sentidos pero el jotun no se rindió, debía proseguir si pretendía que su amada volviera a él.

No iba a perderla de nuevo.

Era necesario concentrarse, pensar en recuerdos felices…. En los besos, en la pasión y en la nostalgia, en cuando le quiere….

Después de un tiempo que parecía eterno, el jotun parpadeo para encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos azules, la mirada tierna de la tronadora y él le sonrió, cayendo sobre ella. – Has regresado, mi cielo.

La magia blanca había funcionado, el éter fue expulsado satisfactoriamente del organismo de la tronadora, ambos estaban bien.

Thor se sienta manteniendo a Loki encima suyo, el hechicero pone sus manos en el rostro de la chica con euforia y la acerca a él para besarla más apasionadamente que de costumbre, se quedan un instante de esa manera simplemente dejándose llevar por sus instintos, sus frentes chocan y sus manos se enlazaban– Te extrañado tanto.

Posteriormente Loki se levanta, la toma en sus brazos en un estilo nupcial y camina por medio de la multitud que se extrémese porque la princesa estaba despierta gracias al príncipe de hielo. Thor se agarra del cuello del príncipe, se oculta entre su cabello y aspira su aroma para calmarse — ¿Ya todo termino?

El hechicero susurro—Ganamos, mi pequeño secreto, podemos ser felices para siempre.

— ¿Sabes? Te escuche cuando estaba dormida, siempre te escuchaba, todos los días hablabas conmigo…. Quería responderte, deseaba abrazarte pero únicamente sentía tus lagrimas caer por mi piel y no podía hacer nada al respecto, era impotente…. — Añadió la chica recordando la voz que escuchaba en la oscuridad era la de su amado que susurraba palabras hermosas a su oído.

—Pensé que nunca volverías a mí, temía tanto a perderte… Estuve a punto de perder la cordura, sin ti mi vida no tiene ningún sentido. —murmuro el príncipe.

Thor respondió –Ya no debes reprocharte nada, me salvaste. Yo tenía fe en que volverías a mí para amarnos y al fin poder estar juntos como debió de ser desde un principio

Loki susurro —Te amo, mi princesa

— Y yo a ti te amo más, mi príncipe de hielo.

El hechicero la colocó con suavidad en su cama. Ella se sentó algo aturdida, no se separó del hechicero se quedó abrazada a este como si temiera a que desapareciera de repente de su vida.

—La magia blanca fue la que te salvo con un beso de amor verdadero despertaste, fue porque nos amábamos. Estaba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer entonces me recordé de aquellos libros que le leías a los niños, del cuadro que dibujaste en la pared.

— ¿No es hora de que beses a la princesa?— dijo Thor—

El príncipe la tomo y la sentó en sus piernas, sonrió con ternura, le acaricio el rostro con suma delicadeza hasta su nuca y la cintura – Mi amor, te has vuelto bastante codiciosa aunque pensándolo bien siempre lo fuiste.

La princesa envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del hechicero para abrazarlo por completo, agarrando la ropa lo atrajo a ella en un beso que despertaba el deseo de cualquiera, rodeo sus brazos, tocando su cabello con los dedos y lo jalo para atraerlo más y más, de esa manera el beso fue más violento, desesperado y la chica mordió el labio jugueteando al terminar, muy seductoramente se movía ella sabía cómo provocarlo.

Respiro con dificultad añadiendo — Te quiero todo para mí.

El chico paso su mano por la espalda de la princesa en un acto de afecto mientras su nariz pegaba a la de ella y la abrazo con ternura—Aun soy tuyo y ahora tú eres mía para amar.

—Siempre fui tuya desde el primer momento en que te vi en mis sueños y después cuando supe que eras real te convertiste en mi obsesión, en ese momento sabía que nos conocíamos desde antes por eso te dibujaba y fue porque me buscaste que encontré un motivo para vivir intensamente, cuidaste de mí en silencio, eras tan amable, fuiste cambiando mi vida por completo. Yo me enamore perdidamente de ti, de cada detalle, de cada cosa que hacías y tenía tanto miedo de que me rechazaras, de no ser suficiente para ti. Toda nuestra vida tuvimos una relación fraternal incluso hubo un tiempo donde fuimos enemigos y luego de repente todo cambio, mis sentimientos se trasformaron…Ya no podía dormir en la misma cama sin sentir algo por ti. —Añadió Thor mientras que abrazaba con fuerza a su amado—

—Cambiaste mi vida también. Del odio al amor solo hay un paso y yo caí ante ti, ante mi hermosa princesa azul. Me hiciste una mejor persona, yo era un ser malvado sin convicción, que andaba por la vida haciendo desastres, era solitario y me sentía miserable. Tú iluminaste mi vida, no necesito ningún reino, ni poder únicamente basta tener tu amor para encontrar la felicidad.- dijo Loki-

El hechicero se inclinó de nuevo para besar a su hermosa princesa sin importar nada más que ese instante donde tenía a Thor frente a él y deseaba demostrarle cuanto la amaba, cuando la extraño, la medida de sus sentimientos era infinita y ahora tenían una vida para estar juntos.

Loki la quería con todo su ser, con toda su fuerza de voluntad y la reencarnación del trueno le amaba de la misma forma intensa.

* * *

La princesa dibujo su historia ideal, la que había olvidado, la que había deseado, la que había soñado, al lado del hombre que amaba y la vida que estaba por vivir.

Sus sueños se habían hecho realidad por un deseo fugas del destino.

Porque la vida se trata de decisiones, de colores, de pintar nuestro propio destino en un lienzo en blanco.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Saludos. Agradecimientos a los que siguen y comentan, disculpen la mala ortografía

Gracias también a Cris, alexpotter a Gizza por sus comentarios.

Espero que les haya gustado este Thorki-fic que llego a su fin.


End file.
